VOLVER A EMPEZAR
by CGP77
Summary: Septimo Capitulo. La batalla entre el bien y el mal continua despues de la caida de Voldemort, aunque esta vez alcanzará a Harry y a Ginny de lleno, involucrandoles en una lucha de la que querian pasar página. Son los 3 meses que forjaron el Epilogo
1. Capitulo 1 Seis horas después

_**VOLVER A EMPEZAR**_

_**1.- SEIS HORAS DESPUES**_

La luz del dia se filtraba por los cristales que conformaban las ventanas de las habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor. El poderoso haz iluminaba toda la estancia, hasta el más mínimo rincón.

Había una relativa calma en la habitación, sólo rota por alguna risa que parecía muy lejana. Reinaba una dulce paz aunque la luminosidad era tal que Harry no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la verdad y abrir los ojos.

Sólo habian pasado 6 horas desde que pidiera a Kreacher un bocadillo, cuyos restos estaban en el plato junto a la cama, y se dejara caer en un profundo y merecido sueño.

Al pasar los minutos fue acostumbrandose a aquel brillo y pudo observar su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las cuatro camas, pulcramente hechas, que completaban la habitación circular, lo que le llevó a imaginar que sus compañeros de cuarto habían preferido dejarle solo y que descansara más comodamente.

Se levantó, y al incorporarse notó como su cuerpo entumecido intentaba sobrellevar todo el esfuerzo acumulado durante meses de fatiga. Se encaminó al baño dispuesto a desperezarse con una reparadora ducha cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba puesta era con la única que contaba en ese momento

-Kreacher- dijo con voz somnolienta.

-,Buenas tardes amo ¿ha dormido bien? ¿que desea el amo?-preguntó el elfo doméstico tras aparecerse ante la llamada de Harry.

- Buenas Tardes Kreacher , ¿tan tarde es?... Veras, acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo ropa en el castillo, ¿podrias, por favor, traerme algo de ropa de mi talla?, te estaría muy agradecido.

-Si amo Harry, no se preocupe, Kreacher conserva ropa suya en casa, Kreacher recogió algo de su ropa cuando los servidores del Señor Tenebroso registraron la casa.....Kreacher sabía que volvería a ver al amo...

-Gracias, fue muy buena idea, ... ¡ah¡...¿y me podrías traer algo para comer? creo que me espera un dia muy largo, con un zumo de calabaza y unas tostadas ....me daria por satisfecho.

- No se preocupe amo,Kreacher se encargará de todo- y diciendo esto el elfo chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras sentia correr el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Se esforzo por concentrar todo el cansancio en un punto de su mente y hacerlo desaparecer, pero a medida que el agua empapaba su piel empezo a notar el precio que en forma de heridas, magulladuras y cardenales había tenido que pagar por sus aventuras del dia anterior.

Al salir, despúes de un buen rato debajo del agua. intentó coger una toalla y en ese momento oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del baño.

-Amo Harry, ya estoy aqui, lamento la tardanza-dijo Kreacher con un tono excesivamente educado- Le he dejado su ropa junto a la cama y la comida en la mesilla de noche,¿desea que le retire el plato usado?

-No Kreacher, dejalo, eso se puede hacer más tarde, muchas gracias

- ¿El amo desea alguna otra cosa?...

-No gracias.. aunque.... - dudaba si preguntar o no-¿sabes donde estan Ron y Hermione?

-Kreacher no ha visto a los amigos del amo desde anoche, aunque Kreacher ha visto a los padres del señor Weasley velando el cadaver de alguien en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor.

En ese momento, Harry sintió como se le encogía el corazón y recordó que algunos pisos más abajo yacian los cadaveres de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Collin..... ¿ Como podía haberse olvidado de ellos?, ¿que clase de amigo y de persona sería capaz de algo así?.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher, cuando te necesite volvere a llamarte, descansa, esta noche fue muy dura para todos, muchas gracias por todo...

-Kreacher esta para servir el amo- y una vez dicho esto, el elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, volvió a chasquear los dedos y se esfumó.

Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo,cogió la varita, desayunó lo poco que le entraba en el estomago, agarró la capa de invisibilidad y salió corriendo del cuarto con direccion al retrato de la Señora gorda. Al llegar a la Sala Común observo que varios gryffindors dormitaban en los sofas e incluso en el suelo, mientras otros hablaban en voz baja repasando los acontecimientos históricos que acababan de vivir tan sólo hacia unas horas. Al verle pasar dejaron de murmurar y con amplias sonrisas empezaron a aplaudir en señal de admiración y reconocimiento despertando a los que descansaban.

-¡¡Bravo Harry¡¡

-¡¡Asi se hace¡¡,

-¡¡Gracias¡¡

-¡¡Es un orgullo tenerte en Gryffindor¡¡

El muchacho agradecido pero a la vez avergonzado levantó la mano en señal de gratitud y salió a través del retrato camino a la sala donde se velaban los cadaveres de sus amigos y compañeros.

Al salir de la torre miró hacía uno y otro lado y al no ver a nadie se puso la capa mientras ase dirigía hacia los atajos que más rápido le llevaran al Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba, no paraba de preguntarse donde estarían Ron y Hermione, pero sobre todo aquella persona a la que había echado tanto de menos durante los largos meses que duró la busqueda de los Horrocruxes.....

Harry sabía que tenía que explicar a Ginny hasta el más minimo detalle de los meses en que estuvieron separados, pero por encima de todo debía decirla lo que sentía , lo que había pasado por su cabeza durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella, y en lo último que pensó cuando fue al Bosque Prohibido....

A pesar de haber escogido los atajos y no haber seguido el camino habitual que llevaba de la Torre al Gran Comedor,le asombró ver la cantidad de gente que había circulando por los pasillos y la vida que eso imprimia a las viejas paredes de Hogwarts. Pero al enfilar el último pasillo observó con tristeza que esa bullicio desaparecia y era sustituido por un denso silencio que cada vez se hacía más presente al acercarse a las salas que se utilizaban de velatorio.

Al llegar al último recodo vio gente llorando en la entrada de la Sala donde había dejado a los Weasley y a decenas de personas más velando a sus familiares y amigos. Se quitó la capa y ando con paso decidido hacia las puertas. Nada más acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver a Charlie y Bill hablando con un hombre con piel blanquecina que vestía capa larga y negra, sombrero abombado y camisa oscura con cuello alto abotonado.

- Bill......Charlie...- dijo el muchacho apartandolos un momento de aquel hombre desconocido-¿ qué tal estáis?... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?, ya sabéis que me teneís para cualquier cosa que necesiteis,.....cualquiera de la familia.

-Gracias- contestó Charlie -,.. lo sabemos ...., pero ya está todo organizado. Mis padres y Percy se han ido a casa de la tia Muriel ha descansar un rato. Nosotros estamos esperando que trasladen a Fred para llevarnos al Refugio a George.... no se separa de él.. debe descansar..

-¿Has dicho trasladar a Fred?....,¿donde?...., ¿por que?...-pregunto Harry entre curioso e inquieto.

-Veras-se apresuró a contestar Bill- el Ministerio, mejor dicho Kingsley, ha decidido que Hogwarts no es lugar indicado para que los familiares puedan estar con...-hizo una pausa y tragó saliva- ...sus...seres queridos, y lo ha dispuesto todo para que cada familia decida donde y como quiere despedirse,incluso ha habilitado salas en el Ministerio por si la gente no tiene donde hacerlo. Mis padres han decidido que lo quieren hacer allí. Kingsley les ofreció una sala más privada y como La Madriguera no está en condiciones aceptaron.

- ¿Ron, Hermione y Ginny?- inquirió de nuevo el muchacho.

-Les estamos esperando-contestaron los dos hermanos a la vez

-Se fueron a descansar a mi casa en cuanto tu te acostaste. Cuando mis padres decidieron trasladar a Fred le mandé una lechuza a Fleur para que les dijera que estuvieran aqui a las cinco para despertarte y acompañarte a casa, ....si no tienes otros planes, claro está- explicó Bill.

-No, por supuesto que no tengo otros planes, será un verdadero placer volver a tu casa Bill, además no podría estar alejado de vosotros en estos momentos,..gracias... por todo...

-Las gracias te las debemos nosotros a ti. tu has salvado...

-Disculpe Señor Weasley-interrumpió el hombre de capa negra- ya esta todo dispuesto, vamos a trasladar el cuerpo al Ministerio, ¿desean acompañarnos?.

- Yo me adelantaré y avisaré a papá y mamá-dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Bill - ...Harry ,¿podrias ayudar a Bill con George?, os esperaremos en casa de nuestra tia en cuanto hayais descansado un poco.

- Si por supuesto- contestó Harry.- Vamos...

Charlie, se quedó un rato más con el hombre de tez palida repasando los detalles del traslado del cuerpo de Fred, mientras Bill y Harry acudían a por George que, con la mirada perdida, estaba junto al cadaver de su hermano.

-George, vamos levantate, ya se van a llevar a Fred,... necesitas descansar.. vamos a tener más tiempo para estar con el...Harry, por favor, ayudame a levantarlo- pidio Bill

El muchacho ayudo a incorporarse a un destrozado George, aunque más entero que el que había dejado hacía unas horas, y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la sala.

Los tres se despidieron de Charlie y se encaminaron hasta la puerta del castillo.

- ¿Que tal te encuentras?-pregunto Harry a George.

-Bien, mas tranquilo que anoche Harry, Fred estaría muy orgulloso de nosotros, estoy seguro, y en especial de ti.

-Yo si estoy muy orgulloso de el, y muy honrado de tenerle entre mis amigos..

-¡Potter¡- exclamó una inconfundible voz mientras enfilaban el camino a la casa de Hagrid- te creia dormido, ¿que haces despierto?, deberías haber descansado mucho más.

-No se preocupe profesora McGonagall-contestó el muchacho- estoy bien, lo único que quiero ahora es estar junto a mis amigos y ayudarles en todo cuanto pueda.

-Loables sentimientos Potter, pero ahora más que nunca debes estar alerta, aunque hayas derrotado al Señor Tenebroso algunos de sus mortífagos siguen sueltos por ahí. Ahora más que nunca debemos evitar bajar la guardia, y tu más que nadie, la bestia es más peligrosa cuando está herida de muerte.

-¿Usted cree que Harry aún corre peligro?-preguntó George.

-Lo que creo -se apresuró a contestar la mujer- poco importa señor Weasley. Muchos mortífagos, los inteligentes, estarán intentando esconderse o salir del país, pero no se si los fanaticos puedan cometer alguna locura. Deberías estar atento Potter-dijo mirando al chico- la guerra está ganada, pero ahora debemos ganarnos la paz.

-Tiene razón Harry, deberías tener cuidado-subrayó Bill- aunque esta vez contamos con Kingsley en el Ministerio, seguro que está dirigiendo la nave como debe hacerlo un gran Ministro.

- Es un excelente Auror-apostilló McGonagall- y por eso las primeras medidas que ha tomado van dirigidas en esa dirección. Precisamente vengo de despedir a un destacamento de aurores. Vinieron para asegurarse que Hogwarts es seguro, que no hay ningún mortifago que se esconda para después huir tras la confusión. Además traían ordenes firmadas por Kingsley para trasladar el cuerpo de Voldemort al Ministerio, no quiere que ningún loco lo robe y despues corran rumores de una resurección.

-Gracias por sus consejos profesora-dijo Harry- los tengo en cuenta, creame que mi deseo no es aparecer en público, quiero estar con los mios, tendré cuidado.

-Bueno señores-se despidió la mujer entendiendo perfectamente a Harry- no les entretengo más, deben descansar, tengan cuidado y por cierto, siento mucho lo ocurrido a su hermano. Denle mi pésame a toda su familia, por favor.

-Gracias profesora-contestaron los Weasley- debemos irnos ya, estamos algo cansados...

.Gracias por todo Minerva- terminó diciendo Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo a McGonagall- gracias por el tiempo que ganó anoche. Espero verla pronto, y despidame de Hagrid,digale que muy pronto lo visitaré.

-Descuida lo haré-replicó la mujer. Siempre he estado muy orgullosa de tenerte como alumno Harry. Pronto nos veremos.

Despues del encuentro con McGonagall Harry continuó su camino hasta la entrada de Hogwarts pensando en lo que había dicho su profesora. ¿Sería posible que algún mortifago intentara alguna locura contra él?, ¿seguirían causando dolor a pesar de que Voldemort hubiese muerto?. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta el estaba seguro de una cosa. Nada ni nadie impedíria separarse de nuevo de lo que más quería.

-Por cierto Harry, casi se me olvida..-interrumpió Bill - Andromeda vino cuando tu estabas dormido. Se llevó los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks al Ministerio, y me pidió que te dijera que le alegraría que te pasaras por allí antes del entierro, no quiso que te despertasemos.

El chico sintió una tristeza enorme en su interior. Andromeda habia perdido a toda su familia y sólo le quedaba Teddy.

-Iré a verla... no puedo abandonarla, soy el padrino de Teddy, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, y se que vas a ser de los mejores Harry, estoy seguro

-Eso mismo opino yo-dijo George esbozando una pequeña sonrisa .

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio ,y ,salvo por algunas miradas de soslayo, felicitaciónes y cuchicheos de la gente, en absoluta tranquilidad.

-Chicos, preferiria ya que estamos fuera del perimetro de Hogwarts que nos desapareciesemos aquí mismo. No me gustaría llegar a Hogsmeade y ver cientos de miradas otra vez fijas en mi.

-De acuerdo Harry-asintió Bill- pero lo haré yo. Que yo sepa tu no tienes autorización para aparecerte

-¿Crees que si lo hace lo llevarán a Azkaban?- bromeó George.

-No se-contestó Bill- ultimamente ha hecho meritos para tres Ordenes de Merlin de primera clase.

Los tres muchachos no pudieron contener la risa y se desfogaron durante un rato, lo que les valió ser el blanco de las críticas de la gente que los escuchaba.

-Pues para evitar que Harry esté fuera de la Ley nuevamente, lo haré yo...¿preparados?-anuncio con cierta ironía el mayor de los hermanos

Harry sintió como se nublaba todo, el estomago se le subía a la garganta y la presión le taponaba los oidos, pero extrañamente no se sintió mal, estaba ilusionado, sabía donde se dirigía, y sabía que allí ,en su destino, estaba Ginny.

El muchacho supo que estaba en El Refugio cuando sintió la brisa y el aroma de mar en su cara. Apenas hacía dia y medio que habia abandonado ese mismo lugar en compañia de sus amigos y de Griphook sin imaginar nunca que estaría de vuelta tan pronto.

El sol empezaba a caer hacia el oeste. Harry miró a sus acompañantes y le pareció ver en sus caras algo de felicidad...habían llegado a un lugar que les alejaba momentaneamente del horror y el sufrimiento vivido horas antes.

El primero en entrar en la casa fue Bill:

-Fleur,...¡he llegado¡, traigo visita...Su mujer corrió a su encuentro, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó como si hiciera meses que no le hubiera visto.

George fue el segundo en entrar. Al presenciar la escena sonrió levemente e intento saludar a su cuñada, y al no querer interrumpir el momento de la pareja caminó hacia el interior de la casa para poder hacerlo, esta vez si, con Hermione y Ginny que se habían asomado desde la cocina ante la llegada del grupo.

Harry fue el último en cruzar el umbral de la puerta. No tuvo que esquivar a Fleur y Bill, ya que estos se habián separado cuando el entró, ni sortear a George que estaba en medio del salón. Para Harry sólo había una cosa que hacer en ese instante, buscar a Ginny.

Le pareció ver como Hermione le sonreia y le saludaba,incluso como Ron bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, pero el estaba pendiente de Ginny,,sólo la buscaba a ella. Cuando encontró su mirada la misma sensación que se apoderó de él en la Torre Gryffindor un año antes salió a flote, unicamente existian ellos,se dirigió a su encuentro, nadie ni nada importaba...sólo Ginny.


	2. Capitulo 2 Algo Pendiente

_**2.-ALGO PENDIENTE**_

Ese mismo día, unas horas antes, Ginny se había despertado bañada en sudor en medio de una pesadilla. No era una de las que solía tener desde que Tom Ryddle le había conducido a la Cámara de los Secretos. En esta, Ginny veía a Fred y Harry caer bajo una maldición asesina mientras ella lo presenciaba todo y una fuerza invisible la sujetaba no pudiendo hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño Ginny-le susurró Hermione- sólo un sueño, ya estás a salvo, todo se ha terminado.

-Fred no esta Hermione, se ha ido para siempre y no me pude despedir de él-contestó la pelirroja entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes, él lo sabe, está en un lugar mejor, y seguro que ahora mismo no le esta gustando nada verte así.

Esas palabras reconfortaron algo a la menor de los Weasley, aunque siguió relatando su sueño.

-Vi como Harry caia, no pude impedirlo, estaba inmovil, no pude soportarlo....

-Está en Hogwarts, durmiendo, se encuentra bien, dentro de unas horas estarás con él, por fin estarás a su lado. Acabo de hablar con Fleur, yo tampoco pude dormir mucho, y me dijo que había recibido una carta de Bill en la que decía que a las cinco estuviesemos en el castillo.

Esa noticia tranquilizó y animó a Ginny.

-¿Tu crees que ..?

Herminone la interrumpió-Ginny, eso debeís hablarlo entre vosotros, no pienses eso. Yo he pasado todo este tiempo con Harry...

-Entonces dimelo..

-Creo que eso debe ser Harry el que te lo explique. Yo sólo te puedo decir que no me pareció que tus sentimientos hayan dejado de ser correspondidos.

El comentario de Hermione tuvo un efecto balsámico durante unos instantes en Ginny lo que la animó a continuar..

-Cuando le vi esta noche en Hogwarts parecia alegrarse de verme, incluso se preocupaba por mi , aunque creo que no le hizo ninguna gracia que yo estuviera allí.

-Harry nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti

-Ya lo se, pero es que..le he echado tanto de menos.... le amo tanto, que a veces pienso que no aguanto más, lo he pasado muy mal,, y si ahora el ya no.....

-Ginny....deja de sufrir inutilmente, ¿crees que él es así?,¿te hubieras enamorado de un chico así?. Por Dios Ginny.. !es Harry¡. Os conozco desde hace 7 años,estaís hechos el uno para el otro. Creo que le amas desde que le viste por primera vez, no estás convencida de lo que dices,el miedo no te deja pensar....,y él siempre te ha buscado aunque tardó su tiempo en encontrarte.

-Si, tengo mucho miedo

-Lo sé -dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba- pero confia en vosotros, confia en Harry.

En ese mismo instante alguien abrió de forma sigilosa la puerta de la habitación, como si no quisiera despertar a sus ocupantes y al ver a las chicas espabiladas exclamó con satisfacción.

-Buenos Diags chicas, he oigdo rguido y me preguntaba si queguias algo para desyunag- explico Fleur mientras entraba en la estancia- Veo que nadie ha dogmido bien hoy. Si quegueis bajag he preparagdo algo de comeg, ya esta listo, ademas es tagde, a las cinco debeguiais estag en Hogwags, y van a seg las tres de la tagde.

-Muchas Gracias Fleur-contesto Hermione- ahora mismo bajamos

--¿Te pasa algo Ginny?-observó su cuñada- no tienes guena cara, ¿preocupada pog nuegtro héroe?.

Ginny se sonrojó.

- No te peogcupes-trató de calmarla- él te ama. Te lo asegugo, se algo de estog, para algo soyg medio veela, ¿no?

Tanto Hermione como Ginny se quedaron asombradas por la naturalidad y la seguridad con que Fleug había hecho ese comentario. La siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella se posó nuevamente sobre el marco de la puerta, se dió la vuelta, sonrió a las chicas, las guiñó un ojo, y cerró tan suavemente como había abierto.

-No hace falta que lo diga ella, ¿verdad?- intentó sentenciar Hermione- Tu lo sabes ya.

-Aunque si te lo dice una veela como Fleur, eso ayuda, ¿no crees?-bromeó Ginny.

Despues de comer, las chicas esperaron pacientemente a que Ron saliese del cuarto de baño. Cuando lo hizo, Ginny notó la mirada que Hermione y él compartían, recordando que durante su llegada al Refugio no habían dejado de estar cogidos de la mano ni un solo momento.

-Enhorabuena...¿Cuando fue el gran momento?,.....ya era hora...,¿te costó mucho Ron?- preguntó Ginny rebosante de felicidad.

- En realidad la que dió el primer paso fui yo- contestó Hermione muerta de verguenza.

-¡Ron¡

-¿Que pasa hermanita?...surgió asi...no hay que darle más vueltas....y por cierto... ya tienes libre el baño.....-y cortando en seco el cariz que estaba alcanzando esa conversación preguntó-. ¿Hermione, me acompañas a desayunar?

-Claro Ronald, además no te voy a dejar solo con Fleur, al fin y al cabo ella sigue siendo una veela, y tu un héroe del mundo mágico-contesto la chica guiñandole un ojo.

Un rato más tarde Fleur, le gritaba a Ron desde la escalera que faltaban 15 minutos para aparecerse en Hogsmeade, y Hermione y Ginny ponian en orden la cocina. Se abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa y la voz de Bill anunció que acababa de llegar y traía compañia. Fleur corrió a saludar a su marido mientras las dos chicas se dirigían hacía el salón. Alcanzaron a ver a la pareja besandose y a George caminar hacia ellas con intención de saludarlas.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo vió, llevaba ropa limpia y se le notaba agotado pero muy ilusionado , Parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada y entonces lo supo, la estaba buscando a ella,En ese instante los miedos y las inseguridades desaparecieron. Sus miradas se encontraron y todo se esfumó, sólo existia él,su sonrisa,sus preciosos ojos verdes, su pelo revuelto..... iba directo hacía ella, sin vacilar,sin apartar la mirada y cuando llegó junto a Ginny la abrazó

Fue uno de esos abrazos que necesitas despues de haber estado a solas en la oscuridad, que te reconfortan,que encajan la pieza que le falta al puzzle. Escondió la cara en su hombro embriagandose de aquel perfume floral que desprendía su cuerpo . La abrazó mucho mas fuerte, como si le fuese la vida en ello,. Había soñado ese momento millones de veces desde hacía meses, y con un susurro. parecido a un secreto que sólo ellos podian escuchar, preguntó:

-¿_Estas bien?,¿ como te encuentras?_

-_Ahora que tu estás aqui mucho mejor-_.acertó a contestar Ginny mientras le abrazaba aún con mas fuerza

Sólo esa frase le bastaba. Harry separó lentamente su cara del cuerpo de Ginny. La observó unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que todo lo que extrañaba y anhelaba de ella seguía estando en el mismo lugar que lo dejó, esperando a que lo cogiera Siempre había estado ahi, incluso años sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, ahora nada ni nadie se lo iba a arrebatar. Se acercó un poco más, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, la volvio a sonreir y la besó.

Fue un beso corto, un simple roce, pero en el iban implicitos todos los sentimientos, esperanzas, y deseos que el chico sentia por ella. Un sincero y simple "Te Amo" encubierto en forma de beso.

-_Y yo a ti_-respondió ella, entendiendo perfectamente el significado de lo que le acababan de regalar.

-_Vengo para quedarme Ginny,. _

-_Bienvenido a casa Harry-_respondió ella decididamente

-Disculpa hermanita.. pero ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte al dia con tu novio-recordó Ron con un sonrisa en los labios - pero ahora también nosotros quisieramos saludar a este "roba hermanas".

El rincón apartado que Harry y Ginny habían creado en mitad de aquella estancia se desvaneció. El comentario de Ron les hizo bajar de la nube. Harry dejó de abrazar a la chica aunque su mano izquierda buscó la derecha de su alma gemela. Ese detalle no pasó inadvertido para ella que puso todas las facilidades del mundo para que la busqueda diese sus frutos. Cuando entrelazaron sus manos ella le miró completamente enamorada, él le devolvió la mirada y guiñó un ojo.

-Ron, por favor.... que no me he detenido en mitad de una batalla a darme besitos- exclamó Harry

Ese comentario dejó a Ron helado y a la vez sonrojado. Hermione al ver a Ron en ese estado se sonrojó aun mas, delatandose delante de todos los presentes, situación de la que se dieron perfectamente cuenta Fleur, Bill y George

-!No lo puedo creer¡- gritó George - ¿como te decidiste despues de tanto tiempo Ron?

-En realidad fue Hermione-contestó Ginny

-!Ginny¡- gritó Hermione

-¿Qué pasa ?...me lo has dicho hace apenas una hora, no estoy mintiendo

Y entonces estalló en caos. George no paraba de meterse con Ron mientras este último trataba de no dar explicaciones y fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Fleur, por su parte, preguntaba inquisitorialmente a Hermione sobre como había sido el beso, mientras que la castaña recriminaba a Ginny por ser una bocazas. Harry y Bill observaban la escena, atónitos sin poder parar de reir.

Pasados unos minutos todo volvió a su cauce. Fleur y Bill acompañaron a George a su cuarto para que se aseara y descansara un poco ante lo que estaba por llegar. Los cuatro restantes que quedaban en el salón se más hacerlo Harry preguntó:

-¿Sabéis algo de Neville o Dean?

-No mucho-dijo Ron- Cuando anoche te despediste de nosotros fuimos a la sala donde estaba Fred -aún se notaba que le costaba pronunciar ese nombre- y vimos a Neville aún en el Gran Comedor hablando con admiradoras,....se ha convertido en todo un héroe, aún no puedo creer como le planto cara a Quien tu ya... a Voldemort.... y !que agilidad cuando acabó con ese asquerosa serpiente -hubo un silencio muy corto mientras Ron recordaba-.....De Dean poca cosa, creo que al poco de subir nosotros al despacho de Dumbledore se fue en busca de su madre, no me hagas mucho caso ...Por cierto nos tienes que contar... ¿sabes algo de Fred? -preguntó con una tristeza infinita- Oímos algo a mis padres acerca del Ministerio....

-Siento mucho lo de Fred, es culpa mia- dijo Harry

-No digas eso- contestaron Ron y Ginny a la vez.

-Mi hermano eligió ese camino Harry, tu no le obligaste, tu no le mataste, deja de culparte y olvidalo. El responsable está muerto, tu te encargaste de ello.-razonó Ginny mientras buscaba otra vez la mano del chico y se la apretaba con fuerza.

-Lo que sé-dijo el muchacho reponiendose- es que han trasladado a Fred a una sala del Ministerio. Kingsley le ofreció esa sala más privada tu padres y Charlie se iba a ocupar del traslado...Vinimos aqui antes que salieseis para que George pudiera descansar- e intentando cambiar de tema Harry añadió-.....Y ahora que lo recuerdo....Nos encontramos a la profesora McGonagall a la salida del castillo y me dijo que ahora que Voldemort había muerto sus mortifagos huirían pero que tuviese cuidado con los fanaticos..que tal vez alguno intentara algo contra mi -Harry notó en ese instante como Ginny se tensaba y le apretaba aún con más fuerza su mano-...¿vosotros que creeis?

-Creo que es un buen consejo-intervino Hermione- pero no creo que lo intenten, si es que lo intentan, hasta pasado un tiempo. Estarán más ocupados en salvar su pellejo que en otra cosa.

.Yo también creo lo mismo,-terció Ron- despues de acabar con Voldemort no creo que tengan muchas ganas de enfrentarse a ti, sería un suicidio.

-Estoy de acuerdo -admitió Harry- pero de todas maneras no hay que relajarse,...aunque no voy a renunciar a nada de lo que nos hemos ganado -dijo devolviendo el apretón a Ginny.

-¿Y ya has pensado que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?-volvió a interrogarlo Ron

-Me vas a disculpar...pero eso se lo debo explicar antes a tu hermanita... eso y otras muchas cosas - explicó Harry mirando a Ginny-. Vosotros habeís compartido esto conmigo, desde el principio, sois mis mejores amigos y os debo la vida, pero Ginny se ha ganado el derecho de saber todo primero, ¿no creeis? -preguntó centrando la mirada en Hermione-.

-Si Harry-contestó la chica- se merece eso y más

Ginny miró con gesto de agradecimiento a Hermione. Siempre había formado parte del circulo pero había estado excluida de las decisiones transcendentes, eso era patrimonio exclusivo del Trio. Pero aquella tarde formaba parte de ello Era un miembro de pleno derecho, se lo había ganado a pulso, tal vez no hubiese estado viajando pero habia afrontado con valor y deteminación la resistencia en Hogwarts y con mucha perseverancia el estar alejada de Harry porque él así se lo había pedido.

-Y ahora si a tu hermano y a Hermione no les importa creo que podriamos dar un paseo sin alejarnos mucho de la casa, ¿te apetece Ginny?

-No creo que sea una buena....-el pelirrojo interrumpió la frase gracias a un codazo de Hermione nada disimulado-..quiero decir que me parece fántastico, tendreís cosas de que hablar.

-Tener a Hermione junto a mi hermano va a ser toda una gozada- añadío entre dientes Ginny dirigiendose a la puerta junto a Harrymientras Hermione le hacía un gesto de complicidad.

La pareja cerró la puerta con ciudado y empezaron a caminar con dirección al mar. Harry no podía creerse aún que no hacía más de cuarenta y ocho horas había estado justamente alli a punto de asaltar Gringotts, y ahora estuviese junto a Ginny para dar su primer paseo desde aquellos días en Hogwarts. Empezaba a sentirse un chico normal.

-Harry... tenía mucho miedo- confesó Ginny cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la casa.

-¿De qué?, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?- preguntó Harry completamente sorprendido por las palabras de la chica..

-¿Como que de que?. pues de perderte tonto....menuda pregunta...

-Ginny, estoy bien- la intentó tranquilizar.

-No es eso.... cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid...se me fue la vida Harry, fué una auténtica agonía, pensé que no te volvería a ver..... Durante tu ausencia pensé que podría pasar aunque preferí no pensar mucho en ello, en el fondo sabía que volverías a mi... pero...ayer...cuando te ví ahí... inerte.. no lo podía creer y la desesperación y la soledad se abalanzaron sobre mi, ..creí que no te volvería a ver jamás, comprendí que no podría vivir sin ti. Por favor te lo pido, nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso en tu vida, no sería capaz de soportar perderte una segunda vez.

Harry la observó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sabía que ella lo amaba pero no hasta tal punto, intentó explicarse, pedir perdón pero ella lo interrumpió ,entendiendo perfectamente lo que intentaba decir su novio, posando suavemente un dedo en los labios del chico.

-Aún no he terminado señor Potter- dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios- aún hay más. Tuve miedo de perderte, como ya te he dicho, pero también lo tuve de que regresaras y no sintieses lo mismo

El chico sonrió, pero fue otra vez silenciado por Ginny.

-Una guerra cambia a la gente Harry, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tenía mucho miedo a que me olvidaras, a que tu corazón se endureciese y te perdiera cuando por fin había conseguido estar contigo....ya se que es una estupidez, que tu no eres así, pero tenia tanto miedo....

En ese momento la muchacha fue interrumpida por un cálido y largo beso. Harry no pudo aguantar más y la besó. Pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la peliroja para después posarse en su espalda y tocar la punta de su largo pelo. Esta vez no fúe un roce sino una avalancha de sentimientos contenidos que empezó como una ligera lluvia y acabó en una fuerte tormenta de verano.

-Ginny...Te Amo- dijo el chico despegando los labios de los de su novia - Tu fuiste lo único que me mantuvo con esperanzas de seguir adelante cuando nada tenía sentido..............¿Por qué me miras asi? - preguntó Harry mientras observaba la cara de asombro y felicidad de Ginny.-

-Porque no puede creer que te tenga aqui conmigo, diciendome lo que acabas de decir,..., lo he soñado tantas veces que aún no me lo creo

-Pues es la verdad. Las noches más oscuras, en las que todo salía mal y nada tenía sentido cogía el Mapa del Merodeador y buscaba tu nombre. Siempre aparecías en la Sala Común como si estuvieras esperando algo, siempre quieta. Rezaba para que me pudieras sentir, para que supieses que te estaba observando....

-Te esperaba ti Harry, al quedarme sola lo único que deseaba es que te encontraras bien, que acabaras pronto tu viaje y volvieses conmigo.

Ginny acercó los labios a los de Harry y le besó. El chico le respondió y volvió recordar aquel cuarto que daba al patio de La Madriguera antes de su marcha, la luminosidad de la habitación,el perfume de ella, la libertad y comprendió que tenía un futuro completamente abierto para él por primera vez en su vida.

-Pues ahora que nos estamos sincerando yo también debo decirte algo señorita Weasley- confesó Harry una vez hubieron terminado de besarse.

-¿Decirme el que?

-Ven sientate aqui, junto a mi-le rogó el chico señalando unas rocas en las que se había sentado y que estaban en la playa.- Yo también tengo mucho miedo, pasa ser sincero.... te tengo verdadero terror...

- ¿A mi, tan fea me he vuelto?- preguntó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- No a ti no exactamente, es a tu reacción, que no seas capaz de perdonarme por lo que te hice pasar, lo siento mucho....

La chica le volvió a besar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ....¿Te vas a sentir mejor si lo hago?

-Pues... si...

-Pues.. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en el funeral de Dumbledore.. cuando te separaste de mi?

-Si, perfectamente...que sabías que nunca estaría bien hasta no acabar con Voldemort, que por eso te gustaba tanto.

-Veo que tienes una excelente memoria Señor Potter. Pues ya que te acuerdas tan bien, recordarás también que estaba convencida que ibas a romper conmigo..

Harry la miró fascinado, siempre se preguntaba como Ginny podía conocerle tan bien.

-Lo recuerdo, y se perfectamente que no me sentía nada seguro de poder seguir con esa decisión si tu estabas delante. Sabía que la única persona que me podía hacer olvidar todo eras tu.. y no lo hiciste...no pediste que me quedase a tu lado.. sacrificaste lo que sentías para que yo cumpliera mi cometido aún sabiendo que tal vez no regresara, simplemente porque sabías que no iba a ser feliz sin hacerlo.

- Entonces no veo porqué he de perdonarte, fue una decisión mia Harry, yo sabía que si te lo hubiese pedido tu no te hubieras apartado de mi. Eso no quiere decir que no me destrozara por dentro y que no tuviese miedo de perderte para siempre o que me dejases de amar una vez volvieras,como ya te he confesado. Pero supongo que eso es el amor ¿no?. A cambio de ese sacrificio tu me protegiste de Voldemort....estoy viva.... aunque todo el colegio sabia lo nuestro y los Carrow no tardaron en enterarse.

-¿Los Carrow?.. se atrevieron a.....

-No esperaron ni un minuto para preguntarme "educadamente" donde estabas- a Harry le dió un vuelco el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia e impotencia- pero no te preocupes- dijo Ginny dandose cuenta de lo que sentía el chico- me acabaron por creer y se olvidaron pronto del asunto,....supusieron que yo sólo era una niña despechada y dolorida y no le llevaron el cuento a Voldemort.

Harry adoraba a esa chica. Era guapa, inteligente, decidida, valiente, segura de si misma..... y leía dentro de él como un libro abierto.

- No lo sabía Ginny-y diciendo esto, la besó de nuevo. La besó pidiendole perdón por hacerle pasar sin él todos esos meses, por cada una de las conversaciones con los Carrow en las que él no estuvo presente,por las noches que ella habia pasado en vela pensando en él y por todos y cada uno de los besos que no la pudo dar cada vez que se quedaba a solas en la Sala Común.

-Eso estuvo mejor Harry, me gustó mucho más que me pidieras perdón.....-la chica se mantuvo en silencio- Sólo te pido una cosa.

-¿Cual?- preguntó el muchacho

-No habrá más secretos entre ambos. Te dejé ir una vez, ahora que te he recuperado no quiero más secretos. Antes solamente podía robarle a tu destino pequeños periodos de tiempo para tenerte junto a mi. Ahora que ya lo has cumplido, quiero empezar a construir el nuestro.

-No habrá más secretos Ginny, no me voy a mover de aqui, no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea a tu lado.

Harry abrazó a Ginny acercandola a su cuerpo, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Hubo un silencio interminable que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Ambos tenían la vista fija en la orilla del mar viendo como el Sol descendia por el oeste bañando las tranquilas aguas con una gama de colores desde el amarillo hasta el rosa.

Por fin, despúes de un rato la muchacha pregunto:

-¿Crees que Fred donde se encuentre estará bien?

A Harry esa pregunta le sorprendió. Ginny estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano,, el era su amor, debía estar con ella en estos momentos y no había nadie mejor para explicarle y consolarla después de la pérdida de un ser querido.

-Si, estará muy bien, y no le gustaría verte así.

-Eso es lo que me dijo Hermione al levantarnos hoy, pero me siento tan.. herida, como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mi alma que nunca volveré a recuperar...

-Se exactamente lo que se siente. Pero te puedo decir sin ninguna duda que está en un sitio mejor, mucho mejor que este.

Ginny, aún apoyada en su hombro y con la vista fija en el mar, lo escuchaba embelesada, como intentando cerrar la herida de la que había hablado con cada una de las palabras de Harry

-Cuando luché con Voldemort el día que regresó, vi a mis padres.

-¿Los viste?.. eso nunca me lo contaste- dijo la chica sorprendida e incorporando la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

-Los vi,me sonrieron y hablaron conmigo. No se si eran fantasmas o sólo su reflejo pero lo que si se es que volvieron de un lugar mucho mejor que este, sólo por estar conmigo, incluso anoche también lo hicieron. Estoy seguro que cuando los necesitamos ellos regresan para reconfortarnos. Por eso se que aunque no podamos verle , Fred esta junto a nosotros y siempre lo va a estar.

-¿Viste a tus padres anoche?

-Si, y a Sirius y a Lupin.... e incluso a Dumbledore , me acompañaron cuando me entregué.Fue un alivio verlos allí, me apoyaron y arroparon, los necesitaba.

-¿Los vistes a todos en el Bosque?

-Si

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió semejante idea?,..¿creias que ahorrabas sufrimiento a quienes te queremos?.

- En parte... pero para eso debes conocer la historía completa..

-Pues... ¿a que esperas para contarmela?- le interrumpió Ginny

-De acuerdo -concedió Harry-. ¿Te acuerdas de las clases que Dumbledore me impartía a mi solo el año pasado?... Pues en esas clases no me enseñaba hechizos para defenderme de Voldemort, sino que me mostró los origenes de Tom Ryddle e intentó que yo aprendiese de sus errores y miedos para poder aprovecharlos contra el. Así me pudo inculcar las dos grandes debilidades de Ryddle: su miedo a la muerte y el desprecio por las cosas que no entendía.

-¿Voldemort tenía miedo a morir?

-Si, y mucho, por eso creó Horro...

Harry oyó un suave crujido que procedía de su espalda y se calló. Ginny también lo oyo y puso todos sus sentidos a trabajar para saber que era lo que había producido tal ruido. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la pareja adivinó una figura que se dirigía hacia ellos sin detenerse, sin duda ese era el origen del ruido

El muchacho sacó su varita y esperó a que la figura estuviese más cerca y fuese más facilmente reconocible mientras Ginny maldijo su mala memoria por haber olviado su varita en la mesa del salón.

- ¡Harry¡- exclamó una voz- ¿que diablos haces apuntandome con tu varita estando mi hermana delante?, ¿ que va a pensar de ti, tan mal te caigo?, ya se que ayudé a trasladar al colacuerno húngaro que casi te hace papilla en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero tan poco es para tenerme tanto rencor...

-¿Charlie?- preguntó el muchacho sin bajar la varita y poniendo a Ginny detrás de él.

- Si, soy yo, acabo de aparecerme. Vengo del Ministerio, aunque antes me he pasado por casa de Tia Muriel.. ¿quieres soltar la varita de una vez?, no es una buena forma de caer bien a tu cuñado.

-Lo siento Charlie... la costumbre.. - explicó Harry bajando la varita

-No pasa nada amigo, ¿o tengo que decir cuñado?.. os he visto muy compenetrados hace un minuto.. ¿y tu Ginny, no piensas darle un beso a tu hermano?

-¿Como apareces así de la nada Charlie?, menudo susto nos has pegado- dijo Ginny medio avergonzada y medio enfadada mientras le daba un beso a su hermano.

- No sabes donde te metes querido amigo -farfulló Charlie dirigiendose a Harry sin dejar me mirar a su hermana-....menudo carácter.

-¡Charlie te estoy escuchando¡- gritó divertida la peliroja

-Pues está bien que me escuches, que me escucheís los dos. Ya es hora de entrar en casa de Bill. Vengo de ver a mamá y papá y debo comentaros lo de Fred.... osea que vámonos a avisar a los demás, nuestros padres ya están en el Ministerio con Percy, hay que darse prisa..

-Vale, adelantate tu, ahora vamos Harry y yo -le pidió Ginny

-Sin problemas, pero daros prisa, no quiero empezar sin vosotros...

Cuando Charlie se hubo alejado lo suficiente Ginny besó tiernamente a Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que la explicación de tus aventuras tendrá que esperar un poco más...

-Si, creo que tienes toda la razón- contestó Harry

-Aúnque aún no te he dicho una última cosa- repuso la chica

-¿Qué no me has dicho aún?

-Yo también Te Amo

Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa. Él sabía desde hace tiempo que Ginny le amaba, porque sólo le bastaba con mirar sus ojos cada vez que cruzaban una mirada, pero esta era la primera vez que la oía decir esas dos palabras completas.

-Eres un sueño hecho realidad Ginny- acertó a decir el muchacho lleno de orgullo y amor

-Se hace lo que se puede Harry-... y ahora sigamos a Charlie, no quiero hacerle esperar

La pareja ,con las manos entrelazadas, puso rumbo a la casa de Bill cuando apenas del Sol quedaba un pequeño fulgor en el horizonte. Distinguieron unos cientos de metros más allá como Charlie entraba en la casa y aceleraron el paso para no hacerles esperar. Cuando llegaron al porche de la casa la muchacha se paró en seco y miró a su novio.

-Gracias Harry, por todo- dijo Ginny mientras volvia a besarle. No te separes de mi hoy, ¿de acuerdo?, necesito tenerte a mi lado, despedirme de Fred va a ser muy duro.

-No te preocupes-contestó el muchacho mientras le respondía el beso- estoy aquí, no me moveré.


	3. Capitulo 3 Despedidas

_**3.- DESPEDIDAS**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia, estaba inmovil junto a la ventana de su despacho tratando de relajarse debido al ajetreado primer dia que estaba teniendo en su nuevo cargo. Nada más tomar posesión le habían asediado con montones de problemas pendientes de resolver desde hacía meses y otros nuevos y más urgentes originados por la caída de Voldemort.

Durante el reinado del terror había logrado escapar varias veces de los mortífagos y tener un papel destacado dentro de la resistencia. Esas acciones, junto con pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, le habían hecho ser ,además de un líder indispensable y fuente de consejo para sus compañeros, uno de los cinco Indeseables más buscados, aunque ese hecho en concreto, pensaba él, le había valido para conocer mejor a la gente en la cual depositar su confianza.

No estaba en absoluto equivocado. En esos momentos era una verdadera necesidad estar rodeado de gente de su entera confianza, por eso no había tardado ni un segundo en convocar ,para que le ayudasen en su tarea, a aquellas personas que más respeto y lealtad habían demostrado a la causa que el perseguía.

-Señor Ministro....- dijo una voz abriendo la puerta del despacho

-¿Si?

- Acaba de llegar... ¿le hago pasar?

- Si, por favor... y Waller....que no nos moleste nadie.... gracias.

-Si señor Ministro.

Cuando se cerró la puerta volvió a centrar la vista en la ventana consiguiendo contemplar una bonita noche despejada. Suspiró profundamente, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y logró abstraerse,por unos breves instantes, de todos los problemas que le rondaban.

- Una noche estupenda, ¿verdad?, a juzgar por la Luna los de Mantenimiento mágico te han recibido con los brazos abiertos- exclamó una voz desde la puerta

-Ojalá todo esta noche estuviera igual de despejado que ese cielo- contestó Shacklebolt- ¿como te encuentras Arthur,..., y Molly?

- Creo que aún no somos conscientes de nada de lo que está pasando, muchas gracias por preguntar Minis...

-¿Desde cuando somos amigos?... no hace falta que me llames Ministro....

- De acuerdo,..Molly y yo te estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, estás siendo de gran ayuda

-No hay nada que agradecer, aunque necesito pedirte un favor... -anunció Kingsley mientras recogía unos papeles del sofá que estaba frente a su escritorio- Sientate tengo algo que decirte.

El señor Weasley se sentó donde le había indicado Shacklebolt y observó como el nuevo representante del Mundo Mágico sufría lo indecible para poder encontrar un lugar donde dejar los papeles que había en el sofá.

-Malditos papeles -masculló Kingsley- ¿de que sirve este despacho si está inundado de ellos?... no se donde los voy a meter... ¿te apetece algo Arthur?

- No gracias, tomé algo en casa de Muriel

- Muriel... menuda mujer- contesto el Ministro dandose por vencido y dejando los papeles encima de otro montón más- Verás Arthur como te he dicho quería pedirte un favor.. mejor dicho dos

- Tu dirás, estoy en deuda contigo viejo amigo....

-Quiero que dirijas el Departamento de Selección y Gestión de Recursos Mágicos , lo acabo de crear y creo que tu eres la persona idónea para el puesto

-¿El Departamento de...?

-De Selección y Gestión de Recursos Mágicos. Te encargarías de seleccionar a los candidatos idóneos para ocupar cargos dentro del Ministerio, por supuesto la decisión final correspondería al Ministro, pero tu me ofrecerías alternativas distintas a un puesto en concreto

-No se si te entiendo Kingsley...

-Arthur necesito gente de mi entera confianza en sitios claves del Ministerio, y tu eres una de ellas. Tu sabes quien ha hecho la vista gorda a la hora de cumplir las ordenes de Thicknesse, Umbridge, Yaxley, y compañía.... y quien las cumplía con entusiasmo e incluso delataba a los compañeros que no lo hacian. Necesito que reorganices la estructura del Ministerio y juntos coloquemos en los lugares acertados a las personas más idóneas. No podemos permitirnos que gente que ha colaborado con Voldemort porque comulgaba con sus ideas vuelva a tener cargos dentro de la Administración Mágica.. debemos asegurarnos que el Ministerio protege a toda la Comunidad, no sólo a unos pocos.

- No se que decir...- contestó anonadado el señor Weasley

-Di que sí, ....tu has estado trabajando aqui tras el asesinato de Scrimgeour, seguro que tienes una idea de como evitar que una cosa así ocurra de nuevo.....el Ministerio cayó muy rapido... tu, y otra gente como tu ayudaríais a hacerlo mucho más seguro . Por ahora te tendrás que conformar con poco personal...pero sólo sería al principio.. por supuesto el nombramiento sería oficial en cuanto dijeses que si y tendrías un aumento de sueldo...

- El dinero no me importa.....

-Lo sé, pero te necesito Arthur, ayudame a mejorar todo esto...

-Esta bien amigo,... cuenta conmigo- anunció el señor Weasley después de haberlo meditado durante unos segundos-.

-¡¡Estupendo¡¡ -exclamó con alegría el Ministro- . Desde este momento eres Director de Selección y Gestión de Recursos Magicos.

- Y... ¿el segundo favor?....

La cara de Kingsley pasó de la alegría de la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo a la tensión y el miedo por lo que le tenía que pedir.

-Necesito que te incorpores a tu puesto inmediatamente- rogó el Ministro escudriñando la cara del padre de Ginny-....no podemos perder tiempo. Ya se que habeís sufrido mucho, pero necesito que te empieces a ocupar de tu trabajo lo antes posible.

- ¿Te parece bien mañana?... después del entierro...

- Me parece bien Arthur. no esperaba menos de ti...

-Hablaré con Molly, lo entenderá..no le gustará, pero lo entenderá..-hizo una pausa-... y si no tienes nada más que anunciarme me gustaría estar con mi familia, ¿puedo ya reunirme con ellos?

-Si por supuesto, pero - Kingsley miró el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio- espera cinco minutos más, deben estar a punto de llegar...

-¿ Quien está a punto de llegar?

-El resto de tu familia. Cuando mandaste a Charlie a casa de de Bill, hablé con tu hijo y le dije que utilizaran la red Flu para venir aquí, es más seguro y llama menos la atención...

-Estás en todo

- No creas, los de el Departamento de Transportes tuvieron cierto problema con el encantamiento Fidelio que había hecho Bill a su hogar. Hasta que lo desconvocó, hace una hora, no pudimos conectar su chimenea a la red. Su llegada está prevista a las ocho, dentro de breves instantes.....¿me puedes ayudar a apartar esta mesita?, ...no quiero que se golpeen contra ella al llegar..

- ¡Oh¡, si por supuesto....

Cuando le reloj marcaba la hora señalada por Shacklebolt, las llamas de la chimenea de su despacho empezaron a avivarse, alcanzar una altura nada desdeñable y a cambiar de color hasta alcanzar un tono verdoso. A continuación ,del fuego salió una figura con capa.

- ¿Todo bien Ron?- pregunto el Señor Weasley.

- ¡Ah¡, ¡hola papá¡,.... Señor Ministro... si, si, todo bien,

-Hola Ron - saludó Kingsley-..¿Cuanta gente viene contigo?.

- Hermione, Ginny, y Harry ... tres...,... los demás prefirieron descansar y no despertar a George, vendrán más tarde mediante aparición.

Las llamas volvieron a ascender y a alcanzar ese tono verde tres veces más hasta que todos se encontraron en el despacho, cubiertos de hollin pero seguros y sin un rasguño ocasionado por algún mueble de la desordenada habitación.

-¿Todos estáis bien?-preguntó el Ministro mientras los recién llegados intentaban asearse un poco.

-Yo preferiria haber venido en escoba- se apresuró a contestar Harry- pero estamos todos bien.

-Lo sé, pero hay multitud de periodistas en las puertas del Ministerio, además de gente curiosa que te está esperando porque saben que aquí se están velando a nuestros familiares y amigos. Creo que es más prudente que aparecieseis por aquí, todo el mundo en vuestra situación lo está haciendo, es más....privado.

-¿Donde está Fred?- preguntó Ginny

-En el Departamento de Misterios- contestó su padre- Si no te importa Kingsley me llevo a los chicos para allá.

-Si Arthur, sin problemas, pero... ¿puedo quedarme cinco minutos con Harry?, te prometo que yo mismo lo llevaré donde está Fred.

-No sé si este es el momento más indicado- intervino el chico mirando a Ginny- me gustaría estar con los Weasley.

-Lo sé Harry, pero será muy breve, confia en mi, además lo que he de decirte es importante.

-Bueno -intervino el señor Weasley- Ginny, Ron y Hermione, vendrán conmigo, después acompaña a Harry hasta la Sala, ¿de acuerdo Kingsley?

-Le acompañaré, descuida.

-Pues os dejamos solos...., vamos chicos- ordenó el señor Weasley- es por aqui, seguidme

Harry observó como Ginny cerraba la puerta del despacho guiñandole un ojo, dejando al muchacho solo con el Ministro.

-Por favor, sientate Harry -pidió Kingsley-, donde puedas.. esto está lleno de papeles por todas partes...

-Gracias Señor Ministro

-No me llames así Harry, por favor.

.De acuerdo Kingsley.. ¿qué es lo quieres?, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- En muchas cosas Harry, pero seré muy breve no quiero que dejes mucho tiempo solos a los Weasley.

-Tu dirás...

-Antes de nada quiero saber cuales son tus planes.. ¿donde vas a vivir?, ¿vas a ir a Grimmauld Place?

-Ni siquiera lo he pensado, es muy pronto, creo que me quedaré algún tiempo en casa de Bill, pero no mucho, no quiero molestar...¿por?

-No por nada, sólo quiero estar seguro de donde poder encontrarte.. es por seguridad

-¿Crees de verdad que habrá gente tan loca como para ir a por mi después de lo de Voldemort?

-Lo que creo es que eres el Mago más famoso de todo el Mungo Mágico, y tendrás centenares de miles de admiradores, eso puede ser un peligro para tu seguridad. Los mortifagos se caracterizan por ser muy valientes cuando se encuentran en superioridad numérica y muy pocos eran verdaderamente leales a Voldemort. Lo que les unía a él era el miedo y las ansias de poder, si él no está no creo que alguno sienta ganas de vengarse ,pero aún así debemos tener cuidado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- añadió Harry- si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquilo, soy consciente de ello.

-Bien, eso me tranquiliza, pero si no te importa voy a mandar un equipo de Aurores y a alguien más del Departamento de Seguridad Magica a comprobar que Grimmauld Place es completamente seguro para ser habitado y no hayan dejado ningún regalo para ti. Debes prometerme que no te mudarás allí hasta que yo te de el visto bueno, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Me parece bien, y creo que también podrías hacerlo con la Madriguera, no se si me mudaré allí o a Grimmauld Place

- La Madriguera está destruida casi completamente Harry...los mortifagos no dejaron casi nada cuando se enteraron que Ron estaba contigo

El muchacho sintió la punzada que había tenido es misma mañana al levantarse en Hogwarts. Los Weasley habian perdido a un hijo y su hagar por él.

-Aún así deberías asegurarte, no quiero separarme de los Weasley por el momento...son mi única familia

.Lo haré, no creo que haya ningún tipo de problema, -anunció el Ministro con gesto de complicidad. Hay mucho que reconstruir y el Ministerio facilitará las cosas a todos, incluidos los Weasley, y creo que no me equivoco si digo que lo principal que desea la Comunidad Mágica es la seguridad y el bienestar de el Elegido,... pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa...

-¿Que necesitas de mi?,- preguntó Harry educadamente- ....¿quieres que colabore con el Ministerio como me pidieron Fudge y Scrimgeour?

-No exactamente -replicó Shacklebolt- Quiero que trabajes para nosotros. Necesito gente de confianza en el Ministerio y no se me ocurre gente mejor que tu.

-¿Yo?- el muchacho estaba muy sorprendido- pero si nisiquiera he terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, pero todo se puede lograr con buena voluntad y trabajando duro. No quiero que seas relaciones públicas del Ministerio, no quiero que nos des publicidad, quiero que seas Auror,..... ese es tu sueño según me han comentado ¿no?

Harry, no podía creer lo que acababa de oir. Ser Auror era lo que había deseado para su futuro, aunque nunca supo si tendría alguno. Pero como le sucedió hacía unas horas a con Ginny de repente fue consciente que toda una vida le estaba esperando y había cientos de sueños por cumplir.

-¡Claro que si¡- dijo evidentemente emocionado.

-Pues yo necesito gente como tu en ese Departamento..sangre nueva y dispuestos a todo para mantener a raya a los magos tenebrosos, aún tengo que hablar con un par de personas y elaborar un programa de trabajo ,pero si trabajamos lo suficiente no creo que tenga ningún problema en tenerte aqui en muy poco tiempo.

- No se que decir.., estoy alucinando.. esto es un sueño hecho realidad..

-Si te parece -añadió el Ministro tratando de calmarlo- tendremos otra conversación tu y yo dentro de poco,.... en circunstancias mucho más tranquilas, y hablaremos más calmados, sólo queria saber tu opinión acerca de los planes que tengo para ti, y me tomaré tu reacción como algo...positivo.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Perfecto, entonces cuando tenga ultimados los detalles de lo que tengo en mente volveremos a hablar .. y ahora vamos Harry,.... nos están esperando.

El Ministro y Harry salieron del despacho escoltados por dos Aurores camino al Departamento de Misterios. Harry comprendió de inmediato la razón de su escolta.

Los funcionarios se giraban para mirar a la pequeña comitiva y poder ver de cerca al Elegido mientras intentaban estrechar su mano, cosa casi imposible porque los Aurores les apartaban al mas minimo acercamiento. El chico se sentía aliviado pero a la vez profundamente avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a la planta donde se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios Harry tuvo una extraña sensación al estar en esos corredores nuevamente. Si no fuera porque él ya había andado por allí, juraría que se trataba de un lugar completamente distinto al que conocía. En vez de encontrarse en pasillos frios y lúgubres, iluminados debilmente mediante antorchas, se sorprendió al ver anchos corredores, muy bien iluminados con esferas de luz suspendidas a algo más de dos metros y medio de altura, el suelo de parquet con alfombras de color negro y paredes recubiertas de madera de cahoba para disimular las frias losetas que habitualmente decoraban ese lugar.

-Los de mantenimiento han hecho un estupendo trabajo, sino hubiese recorrido este lugar cientos de veces pensaría que estoy en un confortable hotel- dijo Shacklebolt.

-¿Es un cambio permanente? - pregunto Harry.

- No, es un hechizo temporal, estos corredores y salas están destinados a un uso muy particular, en cuanto acaben las ...despedidas.. serán utilizados para juzgar a los mortifagos y sus seguidores. Sígueme por favor Harry, estamos a punto de llegar....

La comitiva se detuvo a la entrada, a la vista de decenas de miradas curiosas y entristecidas de familiares que caminaban por esos corredores. Para Harry,la entrada de la Sala en la que se habían detenido era extrañamente familiar. Era la misma estancia en la que, hacia meses, habían conseguido el guardapelo que tenía Umbridge, salvo que esta vez habian colocado un letrero que rezaba " SALA 17 -FRED WEASLEY-". Miró antes de entrar, sin duda era la misma sala. Tenía techos altos y era bastante más pequeña que donde le interrogaron por el incidente de los dementores, pero ya no tenía esa sensación claustrofóbica que le embargó hacía tiempo en ese mismo lugar porque la tarima donde se habian sentado una vez Yaxley y Umbrige había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraban varios sofas de color negro, alfombras beige y bebidas y comida en unas mesitas al fondo a la derecha. El suelo era como los del pasillo, parquet y el mismo tipo de madera recubría las paredes,

La estancia estaba llena, de gente tanto conocida como desconocida y todos se acercaban a Molly y Arthur Weasley para ofrecer su pésame. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros pudiendo ver a Ron consolando Percy y a Hermione sirviendo una bebida a la Tia Muriel.

-¿Entramos? - preguntó el Ministro.

-Si, claro- respondió el chico observando la estancia en busca de Ginny.

Al entrar se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos los presentes se giraron para poder observar mejor a Harry en compañia de Shacklebolt. Hubo comentarios que delataban sorpresa y asombro y algun que otro intento de sonreir. El chico se sintió profundamente avergonzado e intentó avanzar mas rápido para alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione sirviendo bebidas. El ambiente era de emoción contenida que se desbordó cuando Molly, al verlo, empezó a aplaudir en señal de reconocimiento. Todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la sala hicieron lo mismo. Al principio los aplausos fueron timidos pero poco a poco fueron creciendo en intensidad hasta acabar siendo una gran ovación llena de orgullo y admiración a la que se unió gente de otras salas. Harry completamente sonrojado, incomodo y paralizado intentó inutilmente por todos los medios parar esa muestra de cariño hacia él. Parecía que el muchacho era el centro del Universo, no sabía como parar aquella situación, tenía que desaparecer, pero alguien le cogió la mano y su tacto era tan suave que se le olvidó todo por completo.

-Acompañame- dijo Ginny sonriendo- la habitación que comunica esta sala con la de Fred está vacia.

La pareja se abrió paso agradeciendo las muestras de cariño hasta esa estancia y Ginny, al entrar, cerró la puerta.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte señor Elegido, ese es el precio que deberás pagar por haber derrotado al Mago más tenebroso de nuestra Historia.

- No se si podré soportarlo, ya sabes que no me gusta eso, me gusta pasar desapercibido, no me gusta alardear...

- Lo se Harry- interrumpió Ginny sin soltar su mano- pero ellos no, y no podrás evitarlo.

- Me has salvado de una buena - agradeció el chico- eres mi heroina

- Tu me salvaste de Tom Ryddle y yo a ti de decenas de magos y brujas agradecidos....estamos en paz..

-Ni lo sueñe señorita Weasley, aún estoy en deuda contigo- dijo Harry mientras posaba sus labios en los de Ginny

- Ceo que deberiamos salir- argumentó Ginny devolviendo el beso a su novio- los aplausos ya han terminado.. y la gente se puede preguntar porque he cerrado la puerta.

- Tienes razón.

Las tres horas siguientes Harry las dedicó a estar con los Weasley, a reconfortarles y apoyarles. Habló con Percy y aceptó sus disculpas por como se había portado con él durante su periodo como ayudante personal de Fudge. Consoló a Molly y Arthur tratando de que se sintieran lo más comodos posible y no les faltase de nada. Ayudó a Hermione con las bebidas intentando ser lo más amable que pudo con todas aquellas personas que se acercaban a él ,y no se separó ni un instante de Ginny para que ella supiese que estaba ahi, incondicionalmente, para lo que ella necesitara.

- ¿Estas bien Ron?, con todo lo que está pasando no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar - pregunto Harry acercandose a su amigo.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, aún no me hago a la idea de tener a Fred ahí- dijo señalando la habitación donde Harry había entrado con Ginny-, pero supongo que es normal

- Lo es Ron, es lo más normal del mundo, además Fred se encuentra en un lugar mucho mejor, creeme. Ya se que esto te puede sonar a palabras huecas, pero se que está bien. Si Lupin lo está...él también ...

-Es muy dificil Harry...muy pero que muy dificil, duele mucho

Harry abrazó a Ron como nunca antes lo había hecho intentando que esa herida cicatrizara aunque sabía que era misión imposible

- Oye, ¿hablaste con Hermione? -preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

- No aún no, pero creo que no hay nada que hablar, lo que sentimos está bastante claro, sólo faltan algunos pequeños detalles, ya tendremos tiempo

- ¿Estais hablando de mi?- preguntó Hermione incorporandose a la conversación.

- Le estaba preguntando a Ron si ya erais oficialmente pareja - contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Creo que no hace falta preguntarlo, ¿verdad Ron?- explicó sonriendo Hermione

- Verdad -dijo Ron dandole un beso en la frente.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con tus padres Hermione?-volvió a preguntar Harry.

- No lo se, había pensado quedarme unos días en casa de Bill para estar con Ron, por lo menos hasta el Funeral y después ir a Australia y traerlos conmigo.

- Me parece bien, pero no te vayas sin antes decirmelo,¿vale?

. De acuerdo Harry, eso haré,.. por cierto ¿que es lo que has hablado con Kingsley?

-¡Eso¡, ¿qué has hablado con el Ministro?- preguntó Ginny metiendose de lleno en la conversación

- Me propuso ser Auror- contestó su novio

-¿Qué?.. ¡¡¡eso es fantastico¡¡ - exclamó la pelirroja acompañada por Hermione y Ron- tus sueños se vuelven realidad.

- Estoy muy ilusionado, pero me dijo que hablariamos más tranquilos cuando todo esto hubiese pasado, pero que confiaba tenerme trabajando con él dentro de muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Es genial¡- me alegro por ti amigo - dijo Ron- ya era hora que las cosas empezasen a ir bien.

- Hablando de hora- interrumpió Harry- creo que es momento de acercarme a la sala de Lupin y Tonks. Andromeda quería verme... ¿me acompañaís?, no me gustaría ir solo

- Si claro- respondieron los tres a la vez.

Tras despedirse de los señores Weasley y explicarles donde iban, se dirigieron a la entrada del Departamento de Misterios. Allí era donde se encontraba la lista que contenía los números de sala y los nombres de la personas que estaban siendo veladas. Cuando encontraron los nombres de Lupin y Tonks acudieron a la sala seis intentando a cada paso reconfortar a las decenas de personas que estaban en los pasillos y deseaban ver a su héroe.

La sala de Lupin y Tonks era muy parecida a la de Fred salvo que los sillones y sofás que la decoraban no eran negros sino beige y había algo más de comida en las mesas de la derecha.

Cuando Ginny vió a Andromeda se puso pálida, ahogó un grito e intentó sacar la varita para atacarla. Harry la detuvo viendo que Ron y Hermione parecían estar bajo un_ "Petrificus Totalus_" y eran incapaces de reaccionar.

-Tranquilos, no es Bellatrix, es Andromeda, son muy parecidas,......no ha resucitado, no os preocupeís- trató de calmarlos Harry.

-Veo que tus amigos han tenido la misma reacción que tu al verme la primera vez- bromeó Andromeda- Bellatrix y yo eramos fisicamente muy parecidas, sólo teníamos eso en común.

- Lo siento señora- dijo Ginny- encantada de conocerla.

- Igualmente Ginevra, ¿por qué tu eres Ginevra, no?, ¿y tu Ronald?....Nymphadora me habló mucho de vosotros, vuestros padres deben estar muy orgullosos de vosotros. Y tu debes ser Hermione Granger... ¿no es asi?.. Lupin no dejaba de decir lo inteligente que eres.

- Encantada señora, lamento su pérdida- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir Harry, tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

- No podia faltar. Tengo que despedirme de Remus y Nynphadora, sino no me lo perdonaría nunca.... ¿donde está Teddy?

- Lo he dejado con Arabella Figg, es una buena amiga, creo que la conoces..., pero por favor sientate, no te robaré mucho tiempo.

Mientras Ginny, Ron y Hermione saludaban a las brujas y magos que se presentaban para dar el pésame a la Señora Tonks. Harry y ella se sentaron en un apartado sofá al otro extremo de la Sala, donde podían hablar mucho más tranquilos. Andromeda seguía teniendo esa mirada dulce y sensible muy impropía de la familia Black pero esta vez, al contrario que cuando Harry la conoció por primera vez,acompañada por una inmensa tristeza.

-Antes de nada Señora..

- No me llames Señora, Harry, eres el padrino de mi nierto, llamame Andromeda, por favor

- Esta Bien Andromeda, antes que nada quiero darte mis condolencias por Ted, Nymphadora y Remus. Fueron extremadamente valientes y para mí ha sido un verdadero honor conocerlos, los extrañaré siempre. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar todo esto, lo siento mucho.

-Es una guerra -dijo con el orgullo y la resignación de los Black- . Es muy duro Harry, duele mucho, pero debo ser fuerte por mi nieto. Me han arrebatado a mi marido y a mi hija y nunca me recuperaré del todo. Tu ya sabes lo que se siente al perder a alguien tan próximo.. ¿que te voy a decir que tu ya no sepas, verdad?

Harry asintió.

- Hablé con ellos anoche, durante la batalla, me dijeron que querían un mundo mejor para Teddy, que por eso estaban allí, son verdaderos héroes Andromeda,

-Eran tal para cual. Remus quería mucho a Nymphadora. Debo admitir que al principio me costó aceptarle, pero aprendí a hacerlo. Quería a mi hija y ella lo adora a él, me alegro que estuvieran juntos hasta el final.

-Lo estuvieron,lucharon por Teddy

.Justo de eso debo hablarte, de Teddy, tu eres su padrino..

- Andromeda- se atrevió a interrumpir Harry- Tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pero quiero y deseo tener una parte activa en la educación de Teddy. Yo crecí sin mis padres y sin mi padrino, y no quiero que él pase por lo mismo. Si tu estás de acuerdo deseo formar parte de su vida.

- Eso mismo mismo te iba a proponer yo- exclamó la señora Tonks encantada- veo que mi hija y Remus no se equivocaron al elegirte, serás un gran padrino.

- Todo lo que necesites por mi parte lo tendrás- sentenció Harry.

- Muchas gracias, Harry, no sólo eres un gran mago, sino también una excelente persona.....¿Asistiras a los funerales?

- Me gustaría,..¿ya sabes cuando se van a realizar Andromeda?

- Si, mañana a la una de la tarde , el Ministro a prometido que acudirá y gran parte de la Orden también,pero no quiero que se convierta en un espectaculo, contra más intimo mejor...por supuesto si quieres ir tu ...no habrá ningún problema, será en el cementerio de Hogsmade.

-Allí estaré - anunció Harry-

En ese momento en la entrada de la Sala aparecieron los señores Weasley acompañados por Charlie para presentar sus respetos a la señora Tonks. Nada más verse Andromeda y Molly se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Ambas habían perdido un hijo y por lo tanto conocían perfectamente el dolor que sentía la otra. Los chicos siguieron la escena un anto alejados y permanecieron en ese lugar un buen rato más hasta que decidieron, tras hablar con Charlie y Arthur , acercarse a la sala de Fred para decir adiós a cuantos estaban alli y volver a casa de Bill para la mañana siguiente acudir a los funerales de Fred, Lupin y Tonks.

Cuando quisieron llegar a la Sala número diecisiete en la estancia sólo se encontraba la familia Weasley al completo y algunos miembros de la Orden como Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle charlando acerca de los acontecimientos de la mañana siguiente.

-¡Harry¡- gritó Hestia- dejame que te abrace y te de las gracias por todo

- No hay porqué darlas - contestó educadamente el muchacho-, de verdad, no fui yo solo. Ron y Hermione también tienen su parte de culpa, sin ellos y sin todos aquellos que lucharon contra Voldemort, la victoria no hubiese sido posible

- ¡Asi se habla muchacho¡ - intervino Dedalus- dejame decirte que tu familia está bien, la hemos dejado en Privet Drive esta misma mañana...Dudley te envia saludos y espera que te encuentres bien.

-¿De verdad?.. y ¿como se encuentran?- preguntó Harry desganado

- Pues...- Hestia dudó en contestar- tus tios son bastante peculiares...no queremos aburrirte con historias.. pero Dudley siempre preguntaba por ti

- Me alegro que esten bien entonces, tendré que visitarlo y darle las gracias- anunció Harry- Muchas gracias por protegerlos, se hasta que punto habeís sufrido.Y ahora si me disculpaís querría despedirme de varias personas personas.

Harry aprovechó la siguiente hora en el Ministerio para hablar con Bill sobre la organización de los eventos del día siguiente, ver a Fred por última vez e interesarse por George.. Una vez se hubo despedido de todos, incluida Molly recién llegada de dar su pésame a Andromeda, se dirigió en compañia de Ron, Hermione y Ginny al despacho de Shacklebolt para llegar a casa del hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, sin dejar de repetirse así mismo que nada más llegar debía pedirle a Kreacher que le consiguiera ropa apropiada para un funeral.

_OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habeís leido estos tres capitulos. Si es posible me gustaría que opinaseis sobre que es lo que le falta o le sobra a la historia, me gusta aprender. _


	4. Capitulo 4 El Comienzo

_**4.- EL COMIENZO**_

El silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar era total,incluso los pajaros que habitaban en aquel hermoso paraje se habían entristecido tanto con lo que estaban presenciando que habían enmudecido. Todo aquella mañana invitaba a la paz y el recogimiento salvo por una ligera brisa que llevaba hasta los presentes unos lejanos ecos de protesta y enfado de algunas personas que se encontraban a varios cientos de metros de alli.

-Y ahora -dijo el oficiante de la ceremonia- Ginevra Weasley, nos dirigirá algunas palabras.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a subir a la tarima habilitada para hablar a los asistentes. Al llegar se atusó el vestido negro y puso en orden el cuello de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de la chaqueta,miró a la gente que había congregada,dudó si leer o no, y finalmente se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.

_-" No sé ni siquiera por donde empezar, estoy muy confundida aún, Todos y cada uno de nosotros, los que conocimos a Fred, sabemos el gran vacio que nos deja. Tal vez debería deciros cuanto pesa en mi conciencia no haberle dicho lo mucho que le queria la última vez que hablamos. No sospechaba que iba a ser nuestra última conversación, ni la última vez que le mirase a los ojos para contarle como me sentia. Si lo hubiese sabido le habría dicho tantas cosas..._

_Quiero recordar a Fred como lo que fué, un hermano y una persona irrepetibles. No es facil crecer con una familia en la que tus hermanos son todos varones, pero Fred, al igual que George, hicieron esa tarea mucho más facil de lo que hubiera resultado jamás. Siempre supo encontrar mi sonrisa, aunque estuviese escondida tras un manto de tristeza. Así es como le quiero recordar, riendo y haciendo feliz a la gente con sus travesuras, bromas y chistes. Sabía como decirme las cosas, aunque hiciesen daño y no me gustara escucharlas, pero siempre me aconsejaba en la dirección correcta, _

_Dijo que siempre permananería a mi lado para protegerme, que cada vez que le necesitase le tendría junto a mi.. me siento mal, bastante mal, al igual que todos nosotros porque le han impedido cumplir su promesa, y por eso estoy llena de rabia. No comprendo porque le han tenido que llamar tan pronto,aunque supongo que les hará falta allí para hacerles sonreir. Se han llevado a uno de los grandes. se han llevado un pedazo de mi. _

_Sólo me queda darle las gracias. Muchas gracias por dejar que te conociese, por dejarnos compartir tu risa, gracias en definitiva por haber sido un hermano genial._

_Hasta el día que te vuelva a ver siempre estarás en mi recuerdo. Te quiero."_

Cuando Ginny terminó tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero haberse criado con seís hermanos la había enseñado a no llorar en público aunque estuviese consumida por dentro. Levantó la vista hacia las filas de invitados que estaban frente a ella y observó una treintena de caras rotas por el dolor. Poco a poco se bajó de la tarima, ofreciendo su lugar a Shacklebolt y se encaminó a la silla vacía en primera fila al lado de Harry. Al sentarse, el chico,la miró directamente a los ojos, le ofreció su mano y ella escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

-Gin, no tienes porque reprimir las ganas de llorar, si quieres llorar hazlo, te sentiras mejor...- le dijo Harry con una voz que transmitía paz y seguridad..

La chica, en el refugio que le ofrecía Harry, empezó a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Las lágrimas procedentes de lo más hondo de su corazón brotaron a través de sus ojos, dejando salir a la superficie todo el dolor y la tristeza que hábia acumulado en esos dias. Harry, no veía llorar a Ginny desde la noche en que la sacó de la Cámara de los Secretos. Se sintió morir, no le gustaba verla así, lo único que pudo hacer era acariciar su pelo mientras la escondía más en su hombro y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Tras cinco minutos de incontenible y reparador llanto Ginny se incorporó.

-Creo que te he empapado el traje- dijo la hija menor de los Weasley intentando secar las solapas del traje de Harry con las manos

-No te preocupes por eso...¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Algo más aliviada...muchas gracias Harry, por todo...

En ese momento el hombre con capa negra que Harry había visto en Hogwarts, con la ayuda de otros con su mismo atuendo, alzó su varita y el cuerpo de Fred se elevó unos centimetros sobre la superficie donde se encontraba, levitando unos metros hasta un nicho preparado para ser su lugar de descanso. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de respeto, mientras un coro de alumnos de Hogwarts entonaba una hermosa canción de despedida, y observaron en medio de un total silencio como una losa tapaba para siempre el lugar donde reposaría Fred.

El sol estaba ya en su máximo apogeo cuando el funeral de Fred se dió por concluido. Los señores Weasley agradecieron a los asistentes su presencia uno por uno, en especial a los alumnos de Hogwarts y parte del profesorado, incluidos la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Angelina y Lee Jordan. El señor Lovegood, al igual que Luna, fué particularmente afectuoso con Ron, mientras que Neville y su abuela no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de consolar a Ginny.

El Ministro se despidíó afectuosamente de Molly, Fleur, George, Charlie y Bill, emplazando a Arthur y Percy a acudir a su despacho esa misma mañana.

- ¡Kingsley¡- dijo Harry antes que este despareciera- ¿puedo robarte dos minutos?... necesito hablar contigo

-Por supuesto Harry, tu dirás... estoy a tu entera disposición.

-¿Te importa si caminamos un poco?, no quiero hablar de esto en público..

-Como quieras Harry....

El Ministro y el muchacho se dirigieron caminando hacía un monticulo cercano desde donde se podía contemplar los restos de la Madriguera asi como la carpa que se había instalado para el Funeral.

-Debes estar cansado Ministro, casí no has dormido en dos días, y con este ya son cinco funerales a los que has asistido.

-Exactamente los mismos a los que has acudido tu Harry.... el de Remus y Nymphadora ha sido muy sentido.....y aún me quedan dos o tres más.... va a ser un día largo...pero ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti Harry?

-Verás quería pedirte un favor personal..

-Tu dirás..

-¿Qué es lo que pensaís hacer con el cuerpo de Snape?..ya se que mucha gente no está de acuerdo, pero es un héroe y merece un funeral apropiado.

-Mira Harry, los cadaveres de los mortifagos están siendo entregados a sus familiares pero tenemos serias dudas acerca de que hacer con Snape y Voldemort....sus cuerpos están el Ministerio. Ambos no tienen familia a quien entregarles los restos.

-Snape es un héroe, no merece ser tratado como Ryddle , merece un funeral acorde a su condición.. de ahí que te pida ese favor, tu como Ministro lo puedes arreglar.

- Es un tema espinoso- dijo Kingsley meditando sus palabras- aunque si Harry Potter avala el comportamiento de Severus Snape no creo que nadie critique esa decisión.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo haga? - pregunto Harry- ¿debo hacer una declaración pública?.

- No, no estaba pensando en eso precisamente... aunque en opinión de las decenas de periodistas que llevan protestando toda la ceremonia porque los aurores no les dejan acercarse a la carpa si lo es- expuso el Ministro señalando a lo lejos.- Déjame hablar con el Wizengamot...¿querrias acompañarme?

-Si claro, encantado, así podría servirte de apoyo en tus argumentos

- Más bien lo enfocaré como una petición tuya para hablar con ellos,.... Entiendeme Harry, ellos no tienen una buena consideración de Snape y el Mundo mágico tampoco, no son muy partidarios de dar honores a un asesino...

-Yo les haré ver que Snape nunca fué eso, y se mecere el más alto reconocimiento.

- Pues en eso quedamos, te citaré cuando tenga todo preparado... asi que vete preparando tu discurso..... y ahora Harry volvamos con el resto de los asistentes, debo acudir a más despedidas y retomar mi trabajo en el Ministerio.

Los dos amigos deshicieron el camino andado hablando sobre los acontecimientos vividos desde la caída de Voldemort hasta encontrarse de nuevo junto a los presentes en el sepelio. Al verles llegar todos los asistentes que aún permanecían en los terrenos de la Madriguera guardaron silencio por un momento y después retomaron sus conversaciones.

- Hermione.. ¿estas bien?- preguntó Shacklebolt al notar que la chica parecía algo distraida y ausente

-Si Kingsley, estoy bi...

--Se trata de los padres de Hermione..están en Australia - se atrevió a responder Ron intuyendo que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza a su novia.- Vamos a ir a buscarlos en cuanto podamos.

-No se si te entiendo Ron.. ¿qué hacen en Australia? -volvió a preguntar completamente confuso Shacklebolt

-Hermione antes de acompañarme en la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore borró la memoria a sus padres y los mandó a Australia para que estuviesen a salvo. Ella tiene la intención de viajar allí, recuperar su memoria y traerlos a casa,...- contestó Harry antes que Ron pudiese hacerlo.

-Pero antes debereis localizarles..¿como lo pensaís hacer?- expuso el Ministro de forma directa.

-Pues eso es... lo que vamos a tratar de hacer, estoy pensando como lo haré - argumentó Hermione sin que sus amigos interviniesen.

- Permiteme hablar con el Ministro de Magia australiano, dejamelo de mi cuenta, no hagais nada sin que los tenga localizados, tal vez pueda simplificar las cosas.....

- ¡¡Genial¡¡- sonrió Hermione- no se como agradecerte tu interés Kingsley.

- No tienes.. teneís nada que agradecerme- dijo el representante del Mundo Magico observando las caras de los tres adolescentes.- Por cierto eso me recuerda Harry otra cosa..

-¿Qué?. preguntó sorprendido el muchacho

- Tu y yo tendremos que sentarnos y me tendrás que explicar en que consistía tu misión, aunque después de oirte hablar con Voldemort en Hogwarts creo que tiene algo que ver con Horrocruxes..¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Lo estás amigo mio, lo estás- contestó el chico

- Pues habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, eso es Magia muy oscura y peligrosa. Veo que cada vez es más necesario que tu y yo tengamos esa charla que te dije ayer, en cuanto tenga todo atado te lo haré saber y nos reuniremos.....ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas tengo pendientes contigo.

- Incluido tus exploraciones en mi casa- intervino Harry provocando que Ron y Hermione se miraran mutuamente intentando descifrar el significado de esas palabras.

- ¿Lo ves?, ya sabía yo que algo más te tenía que decir - anunció Shacklebolt.- Debo informarte de forma oficial que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica está reconociendo Grimmauld Place

- ¿Y encontraron algo?-preguntó con curiosidad Harry mirando las caras de sus amigos que por fin parecían entender de lo que hablaban el Ministro y él.

-Por ahora no...sólo a la madre de Sirius dando gritos... pero hasta que yo no te lo diga no pienses ni siquiera un minuto en pasarte por allí. y ahora si me permites debo asistir a otro funeral, ya llego tarde. Nos veremos muy pronto Harry- y dicho esto desapareció acompañado por su sequitó tras un estruendoso chasquido.

Cuando se retiraron todos los asistentes al sepelio, el señor Weasley y Percy hicieron lo mismo, dejando al resto de la familia sola .

- Disculpe señora Weasley, deben irse- anunció un hombre corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos. - No podemos retener más a los periodistas y el Departamento de Seguridad Magica va a empezar a inspeccionar su casa en busca de maleficios. Por favor, por su comodidad le ruego que se marchen.

- ¿Y como es eso de que van a inspeccionar mi casa?- preguntó Molly

- Es por seguridad mamá- contestó Bill.- Lo deben hacer antes de poder empezar a reconstruir,.. además debemos irnos no querrás tener a periodistas preguntandote cosas impertinentes, imaginate como lo pasaría Harry. Ven a mi casa ,yo me pasaré por la de tia Muriel y recogeré vuestras cosas.

- Está bien, está bien, creo que es una buena opción. Vamos Harry querido, cogete de mi brazo, haremos una aparición conjunta entre todos.

Esa tarde en el Refugio fue de lo más apacible. Fleur anticipandose a lo que iba a ocurrir había preparado la casa para once personas y parecía encantada con ello. La señora Weasley se ofreció para ayudar en todo lo posible, mientras que los demás habitantes procuraban ocasionar el menor trastorno posible. Harry, por su parte, por fin pudo obtener algún tiempo libre que dedicó a leer "El Profeta" tranquilamente sentado en el porche de la casa mientras sus amigos y Ginny bebian algo de limonada.

" _LOS FUNERALES POR LOS CAIDOS EN LA BATALLA SE CELEBRARAN HOY. Se espera la asistencia del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y de Harry Potter a varios de ellos. El Elegido sigue sin dar señales de vida desde que se le viera por última vez en el El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería la mañana siguiente a la confrontación, aunque este periódico ha podido saber que ayer fue visto en las dependencias que el Ministerio había habilitado para las familias de los fallecidos se desconoce su paradero exacto._"

- ¿Lo veís?, lo único que les interesa soy yo. ¿No se dan cuenta que hay decenas de familias que hace unos días perdieron a sus seres queridos?, ¿que importancia tiene que no quiera hablar con ellos?. - preguntó indignado Harry.

- Harry, no les puedes culpar, has salvado el Mundo Mágico, has derrotado a Voldemort.. ¿qué esperabas?- trató de razonar Hermione.- Y claro que se ocupan de ellos, mira la lista de fallecidos y los comentarios sobre la vida de cada uno de ellos.

Ninguno de los cuatro quiso leer acerca de Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Harry había asistido esa mañana a cinco funerales, sin incluir el de el hermano de Ron, y en especial se sentía aliviado de haber podido estar en el de Collin.

- De todas formas no me gusta como están tratando todo esto, hay miles de personas que plantaron cara a Voldemort, incluido Snape. Esa gente se merece todo y más. No se si lo llegarán a recibir algún día, ¡si incluso estan poniendo pegas al funeral de Snape¡.- añadió el muchacho.

-Se terminaran dando cuenta Harry- dijo Hermione-, de todas formas cuando vayas a presentarte frente al Wizengamot cuenta con Ron y conmigo.

-Y conmigo- se apresuró a añadir Ginny.- Siempre que pudo detener a los Carrow,lo hizo. Nos protegió lo mejor que pudo, aunque no nos diesemos cuenta.

- Gracias a los tres, sois fantasticos, sin vosotros no se lo que hubiese hecho- sentenció el muchacho

- Siempre tan modesto - rió Ginny intentando cambiar de conversación-. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me gustas tanto.

-Ginny, ¿no puedes esperar a que Hermione y yo nos hayamos ido?..empieza a resultar muy empalagoso- terció Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley¡- exclamó su hermana con furia en los ojos.- No te atrevas a decirme como comportarme con Harry. Ni tu ni nade me va a decir como comportarme con mi novio. ..¿Acaso yo me metí contigo por ser tan cobarde con Hermione?- apuntilló la chica.

-¡Ni te atrevas a contestarla Ron¡- sonrió Harry viendo la cara de su amigo - Ginny tiene toda la razón. Te comportaste muy mal con Hermione.

-Pero..-replicó Ron.

-¡Harry¡- exclamó una voz desde la casa-. Ha llegado un mensaje para ti, es importante.

Los chicos corrieron apresuradamente hasta el interior del hogar de Bill donde una cara en la chimenea parecía estar esperandolos. Al acercarse vieron que se trataba del Ministro.

-Harry.. lo prometido es deuda. Aprovechando que esta tarde el Wizengamot en pleno debía reunirse para tratar que hacer con el cuerpo de Voldemort he pedido que te reciban en audiencia. Te pueden recibir ahora mismo,te están esperando...

- Bueno.. yo.. uhmmm.. de acuerdo.. ¿voy mediante la Red Flu?- balbuceó el chico.- Desearía llevar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione conmigo, podrian aportar sus testimonios para apoyarme..

-Si claro como quieras, además nos harán falta más testigos,..habrá inclusó cuatro o cinco periodistas a los que acabo de invitar..

-¿Periodistas?, no me habías hablado de eso- repuso enfadado Harry.

- No es por tu audiencia Harry, ellos no estarán allí, ya te comentaré para que los he llamado, confia en mi, pero ahora date prisa, no conviene hacerlos esperar. En cuanto desaparezca mi cara de las llamas acudid a mi despacho. Aquí os espero.

Quince minutos más tarde Kingsley Shacklebolt conducía a través de los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione para acudir a la sala donde el Wizengamot en pleno les estaba esperando. La sala, o mejor dicho mazmorra, seguía igual que aquella vez en la que Harry tuvo que explicar su incidente con los dementores, paredes oscuras y largos y anchos bancos en los que sentaban los miembros del Tribunal, aunque esta vez estaba mucho mejor iluminada gracias a las esferas luminosas que los de Mantenimiento mágico habían colocado.

Cuando entraron los cuatro adolescentes todos las brujas y magos presentes se levantaron e irrumpieron en un sonoro aplauso que duró varios minutos. Harry incomodo, como siempre ante estas situaciones, rogó en vano que se sentaran y dejaran de aplaudir dado que él era uno más de los muchos que habían combatido a Voldemort y no el único.

Tras el recibimiento el Ministro rogó silencio y enumeró una a una las razones por las cuales Harry Potter quería que el cuerpo de Severus Snape recibiera un funeral decente y no fuera enterrado y olvidado en cualquier lugar perdido.

- Si no he entendido mal al Ministro, señor Potter, Severus Snape debería ser sepultado como los héroes que han sido enterrados hoy, ¿me equivoco?, ¿acaso una acción buena borra cien malas?- preguntó un mago regordete y pequeño con capa y gorro negro que se sentaba en los bancos más altos.

- El profesor Snape- a Harry le costaba recordar si alguna vez se había dirigido a su profesor con esas palabras- siempre fue fiel a la Orden del Fénix, a Dumbledore y por extensión a este Tribunal, a todo lo que representa en su lucha contra Voldemort,...... y entregó su vida por ello. No cometió ninguna acción que fuera contra el credo que en esta Sala todos compartimos.

- Pero aún así, y siempre dando por buenos los razonamientos del Ministro Shacklebolt, lo hizo por los sentimientos que albergó,.... por venganza, no porque la caída del Señor Tenebroso era de justicia y por el bien de nuestra Comunidad, incluso de la Comunidad Muggle- apostilló una bruja sentada a la izquierda del mago regordete.

- Lo hizo por amor, por el amor que nunca había dejado de sentir, eso fué lo que hizo que se arrepintiera de sus actos y fuese fiel a nuestra causa. ¿Acaso creen que si Voldemort no hubiera matado a mis padres yo hubiera sido así?- repuso Harry.- Dumbledore me enseñó que nuestras decisiones, las decisiones que tomamos, son las que nos hacen ser como somos, tanto las buenas como las malas. El profesor Snape tomó decisiones equivocadas, pero al final adoptó la correcta, eso es lo que importa... y al final lo pagó con su vida. Se merece como minimo un funeral como los de los caidos a los que hemos despedido esta mañana.

El silencio inundó la Sala del Tribunal. Ginny, Hermione y Ron no se atrevian ni a respirar por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido.

- ¿Está preparado el Pleno para emitir su fallo?.- preguntó Shacklebolt.-....¿Votos a favor de la petición del señor Harry Potter?.- Los brazos de los presentes se levantaron casi unanimemente.- Bien, por lo visto y de acuerdo con la decisión de este Tribunal se hará entrega de los restos mortales de Severus Snape al Señor Harry Potter.

- ¡ Muchas Gracias¡- agradeció Harry completamente feliz.- He pensado que se podía enterrar al profesor en Hogwarts, allí paso más de media vida. ¿Puedo solicitar permiso para ello?- preguntó timidamente el chico.

- No creo que haya problema para ello señor Potter- respondió una bruja sentada a la derecha de Kingsley. El sepelio será mañana por la mañana en Hogwarts a las once de la mañana.-Todos los miembros que habían votado afirmativamente a la petición volvieron a asentir-. El Ministerio se hará cargo de los preparativos.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy señores- anunció el Ministro de Magia-.- Muchas gracias por todo, mañana por la mañana nos veremos en el lugar y hora acordados.

Los cuatro amigos esperaron a que todo el Wizengamot hubiera abandonado la Sala, no sin antes despedirse formalmente de aquellos que quisieron estrechar la mano del Elegido.

-¿Has notado que había en los bancos muchos lugares vacios Harry? - peguntó Hermione ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Si, supongo que Voldemort no quería que le hicieran sombra. Parece ser que se ensañó con los miembros del Tribunal.

Una vez solos, acompañaron al Ministro hasta su despacho con la intención de volver a casa. La estancia seguía llena a rebosar de papeles,por lo que los cuatro amigos tuvieron verdaderas dificultades para atravesar la habitación hasta llegar a la chimenea, Antes que les diese tiempo a despedirse, Shacklebolt se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Mañana por la mañana, despues del funeral de Snape los cuatro debereís estar en Pequeño Hangleton...en la mansión Ryddle, es muy importante que acudais.

- ¿La mansión Ryddle?- preguntó Harry con un nudo en el estomago.- Alli es donde Voldemort regresó,...allí es donde mató a Cedric - las caras de sus amigos se pusieron pálidas-, ¿que hacemos nosotros en ese lugar?.. allí no pintamos nada.

- Vamos a incinerar el cadaver de Voldemort, Harry, y lo vamos a hacer allí. No hay mejor lugar donde hacerlo que donde está enterrada su familia y donde resurgió de nuevo, la Magia esta cargada de simbolismos, y hay que cerrar el circulo.

-Pero.. - intentó intervenir Ron

- No os preocupeis, os acompañaré yo y no estaremos án todos los miembros del Wizengamot, la profesora McGonagall, algunos funcionarios del Ministerio, incluidos tu padre y tu hermano Percy, algunos familiares de personas que desaparecieron,y diez o quince periodistas para que haya testigos. No queremos que corran bulos por ahí dentro de un tiempo con una nueva resurreción, o que los mortifagos se agrupen en torno a sus restos como si fuesen una reliquia.

- ¿Y la seguridad?, es a plena luz del dia.. ¿y si nos ven muggles?- intervino Hermione.

- Por eso tampoco te preocupes, los del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ya están trabajando en ello, se harán encantamientos de impasibilidad, y algún que otro para que ningún muggle se asome por allí, además habrá destacamentos completos de aurores para que nada ocurra.

Al día siguiente, a la hora señalada nueve figuras se aparecieron en una colina cercana al pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton. Se dirigieron deprisa y con paso firme, internandose en una espesa niebla, a una casa solariega que se situaba muy cerca del lugar donde minutos antes acababa de aparecer el grupo.

-¿Esta niebla es normal en Mayo?. En Hogwarts, en la despedida de Snape, hacía un sol radiante- preguntó una de ellas.

- No, es sólo parte de un encantamiento antimuggles que os comenté ayer, en cuanto nos acerquemos más, la niebla desaparecerá.- contestó otra más alta y fornida.

Efectivamente, al acercarse más a su destino, la niebla se hacía menos compacta hasta que al llegar a los pies de la mansión Ryddle reinaba un sol cegador.

-Señor Ministro, todos los asistentes han llegado, sólo faltaban ustedes. El périmetro de seguridad ha sido establecido a unos cuatrocientos metros de aquí. Todos los equipos de están en sus puestos y no se han comunicado ningún tipo de incidencia - explicó un auror que parecía ser el jefe del operativo.

- Gracias Proudfoot, excelente trabajo.- dijo agradecido el Ministro.

Harry observó que se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde hacía tres años había presenciado el retorno de Voldemort, aunque esta vez los acontecimientos eran completamente diferentes. El muchacho llegó a contar unas sesenta sillas dispuestas en varias hileras y rodeando, en forma de cuadrado, una gran pira de madera. Varios aurores se encontraban de pie junto al talud de troncos y otros vigilaban más allá de la ultima fila de sillas. Cuando Harry se dispuso a sentarse con sus amigos, junto a Arthur y Percy, en sus asientos reservados varios fotografos les cortaron el paso haciendo funcionar los flash de sus cámaras fotográficas, lo que provocó que los aurores que los habían acompañado hasta alli tuvieran que conducir de nuevo a los reporteros hasta la zona asignada para la prensa.

Una vez sentados el Ministro de dirigió a los presentes:

-Magos y Brujas del Wizengamot, señores de la prensa, y demás invitados. Hoy nos encontramos en este lugar para dar por concluida la mayor tragedia ocurrida a la Comunidad Mágica en nuestra larga Historia. Aquí fue donde, hace ya varias décadas, reposan los restos del padre y los abuelos de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, y aquí fué donde hace apenas tres años la pesadilla volvió a tomar forma de nuevo. No hay mejor lugar que este para cerrar el circulo de muerte, atrocidades y miseria que Voldemort abrió. ¡Adelante¡.

Tras la orden de Shacklebolt un cortejo de una decena de personas apareció de la niebla portando el cadaver de Ryddle. Cuatro personas llevaban el cuerpo en una especie de camilla mientras que otras seis, con toda seguridad miembros del Wizengamot, lo acompañaban. Algunos aurores completaban la marcha escoltando el cortejo, dos delante y atrás y uno a cada lado.

Las camaras no dejaban de fotografiar cada paso que daba el grupo hacia la pira. Harry pudo distinguir claramente entre la prensa a dos personajes ,que por su ropa, llamaban su atención, el señor Lovegood, y Rita Skeeter. Ambos llevaban puestos tunicas amarillo chillón e intentaban obtener la mejor fotografia posible. Harry se quedó mirando con profundo desprecio a la reportera de "El Profeta" y esta al verle, apartó la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la pira los cuatro porteadores del cadaver lo depositaron en ella mientras que los miembros del Wizengamot que los acompañaban se dispusieron en torno a los troncos en forma de cirulo. Tras esto, el Ministro pidió a varios de los presentes que se levantaran. Lo hicieron Arthur Weasley, Harry y dos personas más, que a juzgar por sus caras,pensó el muchacho, deberían ser familiares de personas asesinadas bajo el Régimen de Voldemort, . Los cuatro se colocaron a cada uno de los lados del talud y a la señal de Shacklebolt gritaron al unísono:

-¡INCENDIO¡

De sus varitas salieron rayos y espirales azuladas que la impactar contra la madera la hicieron arder inmediatamente provocando unas gigantescas llamas que alcanzaron varios metros de altura envolviendo por completo el cuerpo del mago oscuro. Cuando el cadaver se empezó a consumir los asistentes vieron asombrados como el fantasma, o el reflejo, de una especie de serpiente salió del cadaver de Ryddle y entre dolorosos aullidos desapareció engullida por el fuego.

-No os preocupeís chicos - dijo el Ministro - Eso eran los restos de maldad que quedaban en Voldemort. Realmente parece increible que alguien pudiese ser tan absolutamente malvado. El fuego lo purifica todo.

Al cabo de cuarto de hora no quedaba más que humo y cenizas en el lugar donde había estado la pira. De los restos se encargó el viento esparciendolos por todo el cementerio hasta que no quedó vestigio alguno de lo acontecido allí.

-Ahora si podremos descansar en paz- observó el señor Weasley.- Ya no queda nada de Voldemort en este mundo.

-Ojalá tengas razón papá- dijo Ron - y podamos tener una vida normal.

Harry, se despidió del Ministro, no sin antes recordarle su charla pendiente, y de todos aquellos que querían despedirse de él. Se encaminó junto con sus amigos, el señor Weasley,Percy y una escolta de aurores a la salida de aquel lugar cuando le abordaron los periodistas con la intención de entrevistarle.

-¿Algún comentario señor Potter?, ¿Como se siente tras a ver vencido al Señor Tenebroso?, ¿ va a participar en los juicios que próximamente se celebraran contra los mortifagos capturados?- - preguntó uno alto y delgado

-¿Donde vive señor Potter?, ¿ que ha hecho estos dias?-, interrogó otro con expresión ávida

- ¿Por qué no contestas Harry?, ¿tienes algo que ocultar a la prensa?. - Esa voz era muy familiar para el chico, Rita Skeeter.- ¿son ciertos los rumores que dicen que tu madre mantuvo un romance con el mortifago Severus Snape?

-Dejeme contestarle a algo señorita Skeeter - respondió Harry con todo el desprecio del que fué capaz.- El único rumor que he oido es aquel que dice que usted puede ser un Animago sin registrar por el Ministerio, ¿es eso cierto?.

La mujer se puso pálida y empezó a a tener sudores frios, mientras que Hermione y Ron sonreían sin ningún pudor.

- Yo por supuesto, no lo he creido, espero que usted tampoco se haga eco de informaciones y rumores sin contrastar o integramente falsos, e informe a sus lectores verazmente- sentenció el muchacho-, y ahora si me disculpan caballeros he de marcharme.

- Pero la gente necesita saber- interpeló el periodista alto y delgado.

- Por esa razón deben mostrar a nuestra Comunidad quien son los verdaderos héroes de esta historia. Aquellos que sin ser famosos lucharon por nuestra libertad y en ocasiones pagaron esa decisión. Yo sólo soy uno más de muchos.

Dejando atrás a los periodistas desgranando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, Harry se alejó acompañado por los Weasley, Hermione y los Aurores hasta la colina donde se habían aparecido hacía algo más de una hora y media.

-¡Harry¡- dijo Ginny antes de desparecer- me alegró ver como pusiste en su sitio a Skeeter, se lo merecia

-Llevaba años intentando ponerla donde se merece.

-¿Por eso tienes ese brillo especial en tus ojos?- preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley

- No Gin- repuso Harry.- es porque...hoy nos hemos despedido de lo que nos ataba al pasado. Hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida.

OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido mi versión hasta ahora y muy especialmente a quien ha dejado comentarios al respecto. Me parece muy importante saber como pasaron estos acontecimiento antes de fijarme más en la relación de Harry y Ginny, cosa que espero hacer en los póximos capitulos. Seguir dejando comentarios._

_¡¡Gracias__¡¡_


	5. Capitulo 5 Grimmauld Place

_**5.- **__**Grimmauld Place **_

Sólo escuchaba sus propios pasos. Se apoyó en la pared de un sucio callejón de los suburbios de Londres y tomó aire . Sus pulmones agradecieron la bocanada y su cuerpo se relajó por un segundo. Se tocó el hombro y sintió un liquido pegajoso y caliente resbalando a través de sus dedos, la herída se había vuelto a abrir. Es increible que esto me esté pasando a mi esta noche -pensó- esto debe ser una pesadilla,... si por lo menos tuviera mi varita.... Volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo lo que sucedía a lo lejos, descubriendo para su desgracia que no ocurría nada. Debo pensar, tranquilizate y piensa- se dijo para si mismo- Debes largarte de aqui inmediatamente o eres hombre muerto...¿donde se han metido esos malditos bastardos?. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS¡_

El hombre reaccionó en milésimas de segundo lanzandose hacia un lado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el final del callejón, mientras su perseguidor maldecía su mala suerte. El callejón desembocaba en las vias del tren, si llegaba.. tal vez.., sólo tal vez conseguiría huir, pero su contrincante no estaba herido y corría más que él. Estaba a punto de atraparle cuando de repente lo vió. ¡Eh tu, ven aqui¡- chilló- .Un pobre mendigo que rebuscaba entre la basura se quedó paralizado al oirle y no pudo esquivar el golpe.

Respiró profundamente y su costado se resintió, estaba reventado, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Se intentó tranquilizar. Si quieres que no parta el cuello a este asqueroso muggle suelta la varita- anunció con una gran sonrisa sádica- ¿no me has oido? ¡suelta la varita ya¡. El auror con la mirada fija en los ojos de su enemigo no respondía mientras evaluaba la situación. ¿Acaso quieres que lo mate?- volvió a preguntar con esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios - estoy seguro que eso va contra tu credo, ¿ no es así?, ¿vas a dejar que muera un inocente, aunque sea un asqueroso y sucio muggle?. El auror, sin decir nada, empezó lentamente a bajar la varita y entonces recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que le hizo caer de espaldas.

-¿Ves querido amigo?,- dijo el desconocido cuando el auror abrió los ojos.- Sois asquerosamente débiles. Ahora tengo tu varita y te voy a matar, ....y todo porque te has empeñado en salvar a un miserable muggle. ¿Crees que esta escoria hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti?.

- No se si el muggle hubiese hecho lo mismo Lestrange.... pero yo si, -anunció una voz a sus espaldas.- Baja la varita...¡ahora¡.

Rodolphus Lestrange se dió la vuelta lentamente para observar a su adversario. ¿Cuantos sois?....esto empieza a ser verdaderamente fastidioso- dijo el mortifago con semblante serio-. Es una lástima que no me pueda quedar a ver como acaba todo esto, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. Ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros, tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún dia. Se agachó, tocó una vieja lata de refresco y desapareció.

_**"EL PROFETA"**_

_"DOS NUEVOS MORTIFAGOS HAN SIDO CAPTURADOS: En la noche de ayer un destacamento de aurores realizó una batida en el barrio londinense de Leyton y consiguió detener a dos importantes y peligrosos mortifagos huídos desde la batalla que tuvo lugar a principios de mayo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los detenidos, que ya se encuentran en Azkaban son Edith Holland y Jhosua Colville. Desgraciadamente un tercer mortifago logró escapar y aún el Ministerio no ha facilitado su identidad"._

_En otro orden de cosas, y según fuentes del todo fiables, pronto darán comienzo los juicios que se celebrarán contra aquellos que colaboraron con Voldemort durante el Régimen del Señor Tenebroso..._

-Bueno, veo que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo- dijo la Señora Weasley mientras bebía zumo de naranja e intentaba untar con mantequilla una tostada a su marido.

- A mi me preocupa más que logren escapar Molly- contestó el señor Weasley.- He oido rumores que cuentan que el que se escapó anoche fue Lestrange mediante un Traslador. Hirió a un auror y casi mata a otro..si no llega a ser por la actuación de su compañero, Kingsley estaría asistiendo a otro funeral.

- Arthur eso es horrible.. no le cuentes nada a Harry...

-¿Que es lo que no me debe contar el señor Weasley, señora Weasley?- interrumpió Harry cuando bajaba a desayunar.- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

-Tu siempre igual que Ron querido, no se donde meteís toda la comida que engullis- terció la madre de Bill para intentar cambiar de conversación.

En ese momento Ginny bajó las escaleras. Vestía una bata rosa que cubría el pijama blanco que había usado esa noche. Buenos días- saludó- ¿donde están todos?.

-Fleur y Bill han ido a Gringotts, Percy está hace horas en el Ministerio,...uhmmm...... Charlie tenía una entrevista con Shacklebolt.... George ha ido con Angelina al Callejón Diagón y Ron y Hermione han salido a hacer unas compras...creo que no me olvido a nadie...¿no?

Esa respuesta pareció alegrar enormemente a la chica. Ginny miró a fijamente a Harry mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja e hizo unas muecas con los ojos para que les dijese algo a sus padres Eso provocó que no prestase la suficiente atención al zumo y el liquido desbordase el vaso manchando el mantel. Harry se quedó lívido como la pared y los señores Weasley se quedaron bastante extrañados.

-¿Pasa algo chicos?- curioseó la madre de la chica.

-Uhmm..verá.. señora Weasley..no se como...-balbuceó el chico- Ginny y yo queriamos contarles algo.

-¿Nos vais a contar que salis juntos?- interrumpió el señor Weasley ganandose un fuerte pisotón por parte de Molly.

-¿Como lo sabiais?- preguntó asombrada y sonrojada Ginny

-Hija, somos tus padres , no somos tontos- explicó su madre.- Lo venimos viendo desde el año pasado, vuestro acercamiento y tu tristeza cuando Harry desapareció fué lo más revelador. Pero lo que nos terminó por convencer ha sido lo que nos han comentaron Charlie y Bill, además de vuestras sospechosas y repetidas desapariciones al jardin los dos a la vez.

- ¿Y...como.. se sienten...?...quiero decir....¿están de acuerdo?...-preguntó Harry completamente nervioso.

-Querido- se apresuró a contestar Molly- ¿como nos vamos a sentir?,...¡FELICES¡.. mi hija lleva años enamorada de ti

-¡Mamá¡- exclamo Ginny completamente avergonzada

-Hija, ¡él ya lo sabe¡,..metiste el codo en la mantequilla la primera vez que piso nuestra casa ¿no?...Bueno, como iba diciendo.. lleva años enamorada de ti, y sé que tu la haces feliz, sólo hay que verla la cara - Ginny se sonrojó aún más- además... ¿qué madre no querria que su hija saliera con Harry Potter?

- Lo que quiere decir Molly- intervino Arthur- es que hace años que eres de la familia y no hay noticia en el mundo que nos haga más felices. Aunque cuidado con las hormonas dentro de esta casa jovencitos.

-¡Papá¡

-Si señor Weasley, lo tendré presente.

- Y ahora chicos terminar de desayunar y vestios que aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Y tu Arthur no te escondas que aunque tengas la mañana libre, eso no quiere decir que no ayudes en casa- dijo la madre de Ginny con voz queda.

Hacia el mediodía Harry y Ginny aún no habían podido escapar de las tareas que les había impuesto Molly. Esto suponía que a la pareja no tenía más remedio que lanzarse miradas complices cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos camino a realizar una nueva tarea en otra estancia de la casa. El chico se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Ron. No aguanto más, necesito estar a solas con ella -pensó-. He sido capaz de derrotar a un Mago Oscuro y no puedo librarme de unas simples tareas dómesticas para estar con mi novia, piensa Harry, piensa - se decía a si mismo cuando a lo lejos un punto minusculo en el cielo se agrandaba a cada instante sin que él se diese cuenta-.

-¿Que te traes entre manos Potter?- dijo Ginny agarrandole de la cintura y besandole detrás de la oreja.

Un escalofrio recorrió la espina dorsal del héroe consiguiendo que el estómago diese un doble salto mortal. No debería hacer eso señorita Weasley- expuso Harry de forma poco convincente- ya oiste a tu padre en el desayuno.

-Lo oí, pero da la casualidad que mi padre está en el jardin ayudando a tu suegra a tender algo de ropa- anunció Ginny por medio de susurros-- Lo que te deja, Potter, en una gran aprieto

- Y.. ¿qué aprieto tan grande es ese?- preguntó el muchacho dandose la vuelta hasta quedar de cara frente a la pelirroja y sujetando su cintura.

-Hacer caso a mi padre-susurró Ginny mientras le besaba el cuello- o hacer caso a tus hormonas..

-Si me besas así- dijo el chico con el mismo tono de voz y empezando a rozar con sus labios el cuello de la muchacha- mis hormonas se van a volver locas

Ginny se fue acercando cada vez más a Harry hasta que estuvo completamente pegada a él. ¿Has visto como tienes los labios Harry?- preguntó con total confianza- parece que los tienes resecos, creo que debería asegurarme de si estoy en lo cierto. La chica empezó a besar a Harry mediante suaves y pequeños roces de sus labios a los que el chico respondió completamente entregado. Los besos se hicieron poco a poco más apasionados. Harry rozó cada centimetro del cuello de su novia con la punta de su lengua mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de cada uno de los besos...

-Harry...- exclamó la chica con lo ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Quefm...?. acertó a decir el muchacho mientras le mordía timidamente el labio inferior a su novia

-La lechuza Harry..-volvió a anunciar Ginny-.

-¿Quéfhm lechuza Gin?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de besar el cuello de la pelirroja

-La lechuza que se acerca a la casa con una carta Harry..

-¿Qué?- preguntó el muchacho en el preciso momento en que la lechuza entraba por la ventana y se posaba en el cabecero de la cama de Ron. ¡Dios santo Ginny¡.. ¡es una lechuza kamikaze¡¡... casí me mata, seguro que la ha enviado tu padre- dijo Harry entre encantado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder.-

-Anda.... Casanova... abre la carta...parece que es para tí- le respondió Ginny tratando de atusarse bien el pelo y colocandose la camiseta-. Harry cogíó el sobre, lo abrió, no sin antes mirar el remite " Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia", y comenzó a leer.

_"__**Estimado Harry:**_

_**Tal y como te prometí, por medio de la presente, te comunico que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place es completamente seguro en estos momentos y puedes ir a visitarla cuando quieras. .El equipo de Detección que se envió a tu propiedad junto con los Aurores encontró, tal y como temíamos, un número nada desdeñable de embrujos contra ti y las personas que te pudieran acompañar, pero tras una exhaustiva limpieza de la casa no hay ahora ningún tipo de hechizo o maleficio trampa. **_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero un análisis tan profundo, como el que se le ha hecho a tu propiedad, requiere su tiempo. Aunque es de justicia decir que sin la ayuda de tu elfo dómestico, hubiese durado algunos días más. **_

_**Por último he de informarte que el exámen pormenorizado de los restos de La Madriguera no ha dado con ningún encantamiento maléfico, por lo que comunicaré a Arthur que se pueden iniciar las obras de reconstrucción**_

_**Recibe un afectuoso saludo de tu amigo;**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_**Ministro de Magia**_

_**PD:Espero que no te importe pero me he tomado la libertad de conectar tu casa a la Red Flu y añadirle varios hechizos protectores.**_

_**PD: No me he olvidado de nuestra charla pendiente**__"_

-¿Eso que hemos oido era una lechuza?- preguntó la señora Weasley entrando en la habitación junto a su marido.

-Si mamá.. Kingsley ha enviado una carta a Harry

- ¿Es importante querido?, ¿va todo bien?- inquirió Molly con un deje de preocupación.

- Si, todo bien, señora Weasley, todo muy bien...Kingsley dice que Grimmauld Place ha sido examinada y que me puedo pasar por allí sin peligro, ya sabe...el Ministerio se preocupa por mi seguridad - anunció Harry dando la carta al señor Weasley

- Y hace muy bien...Harry - dijo Arthur mientras ojeaba la carta- Shacklebolt se preocupa por ti. Además dice que ya se puede reconstruir La Madriguera......¡eso es una excelente noticia¡..dentro de poco volveremos a casa y dejaremos a Bill en paz.

-De eso precisamente queria hablarles- interrumpió el muchacho.- Llevo dandole vueltas a eso varios días. He pensado que ya que Grimmauld Place es segura, y el casado casa quiere, pues...nos podríamos trasladar allí provisionalmente hasta que La Madriguera esté en perfectas condiciones. La casa es grande, ya lo saben, y Kreacher ha cambiado...osea ...que si ustedes quieren....

- Es muy amable por tu parte querido - respondió la señora Weasley dulcemente- pero es una decisión que tenemos que meditar con Bill y Fleur.. y no se si...

-Ya saben que mi casa es su casa- intervino Harry-, además yo no se que hacer en una casa tan grande para mi solo, me harían un favor si se trasladasen conmigo. De todas formas me gustaría ir hoy allí... puedo ir con Ginny...- anunció mientras observaba como los ojos de su novia se encendían-.

-No se si eso es una buena idea Harry- contestó Molly- . Los dos solos y sin nadie que os escolte...

-Vamos Molly- terció el señor Weasley- Harry es mayor de edad, y tu hija está a punto de serlo. Hace días que no salen de aqui, se tienen que divertir..además a mi no se me ocurre otra persona con la que esté más segura Ginny..

-Vale, vale, está bien- concedió la madre- Por lo menos os quedareís a comer ¿no?.

El reloj de la cocina de Grimmauld Place señalaba las dos de la tarde en punto cuando Harry y Ginny aparecieron en aquella estancia. Kreacher se presentó jadeando en la puerta con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡Amo Harry es usted¡. Kreacher no sabía que el amo iba a regresar tan pronto. Kreacher se asustó al oir ruidos en la cocina...¿se instalará hoy aqui amo?

-Lamento haberte asustado,no era mi intención- se disculpó el chico.- Y no, no me voy a instalar hoy, aunque lo haré a lo largo de la semana...¿Te acuerdas de Ginny?

-Si amo, la señorita Weasley estuvo aquí hace un par de años..

-Si así es. Pues te pido,por favor, que a partir de ahora la trates como a mi. Es una persona muy importante, y por ende una extensión de mi persona, ¿lo harás ?

-Si amo. Kreacher está para servir al joven Potter y a la señorita Weasley. ¿Desean algo más?

-No Kreacher- se atrevió a decir Ginny.- Sólo queremos comprobar como está la casa, no te molestaremos mucho, gracias.

-Pues si no desean nada Kreacher se retirará a continuar con la limpieza. A los amos les gustará ver la casa limpia cuanto antes. Los hombres del Ministerio ensuciaron la casa del amo y Kreacher debe volver a dejarla como estaba.

El elfo doméstico se dió la vuelta y volvió a sus quehaceres diarios mientras Harry y Ginny observaban la cocina. No creo que tu madre ponga muchas pegas a esta cocina-dijo el chico-, está perfectamente limpia. La muchacha se le quedó mirando tiernamente a los ojos.... Osea que soy un extensión de ti...¿desde cuando?- preguntó la muchacha de forma inocente-. Desde que me besaste aquella tarde de sábado en la Sala Común-respondió Harry seguro de si mismo-. La pareja se fundió en un beso largo y calido que les hizo revivir aquella primera tarde juntos en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Oye Harry, ¿qué es eso que lleva Kreacher colgado del cuello?...parece un guardapelo- me resulta familiar....

-Eso Gin tiene que ver con la conversación pendiente que tenemos desde hace un par de semanas.

-Pues no veo ningún inconveniente en seguir la conversación aqui y ahora, ¿te parece?.

-Muy bien, sientate por favor..¿quieres algo?-preguntó Harry-, no se si hay algo para picar pero le puedo decir a Kreacher que lo consiga

-Por mi no te preocupes, acabamos de comer-respondió Ginny-.

-Bueno - dijo Harry resignado- ¿donde nos quedamos?....es una historia larga

-En el miedo a morir de Voldemort....-anunció Ginny mientras se sentaba frente a Harry-.

-Ahhh si, ya me acuerdo, pues bien....¿te acuerdas de la Batalla en el Ministerio?- inquirió nuestro héroe-.

-Como no me voy a acordar..casi nos matan....impedimos que Voldemort se saliese con la suya pero nos quedamos sin saber lo que decía la Profecía...bueno... aunque siempre supuse que era lo que realmente decia.. Contaba que tu eras....El Elegido.

- Dumbledore... -anunció Harry con una sonrisa en los labios tras comprobar que Ginny leía en él como en un libro abierto-... tenía copia de esa Profecía. En ella se decía que un niño nacido en julio, de unos padres que ya se habrian enfrentado a Ryddle, tendría el poder de acabar con Voldemort, y que sería este quien le señalaría como su igual.

- ¿Voldemort indicaría quien sería El Elegido?-

-Así es, y de dos candidatos me eligió a mi- dijo Harry señalando su cicatriz-. Supongo que lo hizo porque su padre era muggle y mi madre también tenía ese origen

-Harry...¿Quien era el otro bebé ?

-Neville..

¿¡Neville¡?...-exclamó anonadada Ginny sintiendo una grandísima compasión hacia su amigo- y ..¿él lo sabe?

-No, y no pienso decirselo nunca. Es mejor así. El destino es muy curioso y yo cargué con eso, él no tiene porqué enterarse. Dumbledore - continuó su relato- tras revelarme esa información decidió darme clases particulares. Durante esas clases me mostró lo que Voldemort apreciaba, como el poder, la fama o Hogwarts y sus puntos débiles: Su miedo a la muerte y su desprecio absoluto por las cosas que no comprendía. Ese miedo a la muerte le llevó durante su estancia en Hogwarts a interesarse por el tema de la Inmortalidad

-¿Intentó ser inmortal?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Lo intentó y.... lo consiguió.- contesto Harry viendo la cara de perplejidad de su novia.- Ryddle investigó y estudió a fondo ese tema. Descubrió que se podía conseguir lo que buscaba mediante horrocruxes...

-¿Horro...qué?, creo que te oí hablar de ello mientras combatías con Voldemort.

-Horrocruxes -respondió el muchacho.- Son objetos mágicos en los que se depositan partes del alma y así, si el mago es destruido este sobrevive porque parte de su alma está a salvo en ese objeto. No me preguntes el hechizo o encantamiento que hay que hacer para conseguirlo, porque no lo conozco - dijo Harry antes que Ginny le preguntase.- Sólo sé que existe una única manera de dividir el alma....y esa es matando -Ginny soltó un grito ahogado.- Voldemort elaboró siete horrocruxes, y en su busqueda para acabar con ellos nos embarcamos Ron, Hermione y yo.

Ginny miró a Harry comprendiendo perfectamente lo que eso suponía. Ya entiendo porque me preguntaste aquel día en la cocina de mi casa si mi madre esperaba que alguien matase a Voldemort mientras vosotros estabais en casa -explicó la pequeña de los Weasley de manera sincera-. Sin vuestra partida hubiese sido imposible acabar con él. Debiais desaparecer y no contarselo a nadie, porque en ese silencio se encontraban todas nuestras esperanzas, nadie más conocía su secreto, ¿verdad?

- Nadie más - contestó Harry.

- Si Voldemort se hubiese enterado de lo que estabaís haciendo....

-Por eso nuestro secretismo y nuestra desaparición. Fué extremadamente duro no poder contarte nada Ginny, separarme de ti ha sido lo más dificil que he hecho en mi vida. Convivir con ese silencio, con la responsabilidad de lo que estabamos llevando a cabo y separado de ti ha sido una experiencia que jamás quiero repetir. Por eso te dije que cuando nada tenía sentido y todo estaba en contra. pensar en ti.. en poder darte un futuro en libertad y sin miedo era lo que me mantenia de pié.

Ginny cogió de ambas manos a Harry, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su novio, quejandose para si misma del momento en que decidió sentarse en frente de él y no a su lado. Harry posó sus labios en los de ella mientras percibía el perfume florar que emanaba de su pelo. El chico miró directamente a los ojos a Ginny y con su mano izquierda colocó a su novia, detrás de la oreja, un mechón de pelo pelirrojo. Siempre te pasa lo mismo - dijo con una sonrisa Harry.- deberías hacer algo con ese mechón rebelde, aunque si te digo la verdad, adoro la forma con la que cae y como se inclina hacia la izquierda. Veo que te has fijado mucho en mi- respondió la chica completamente enamorada volviendo a besarle en los labios-. Entonces...el guadapelo que lleva Kreacher..¿era un Horrocrux? - preguntó la hermana de Ron una vez que se volvió a sentar-. ¿Y el resto?

-Eran siete horrocruxes ,Gin, y el que lleva Kreacher no es exactamente uno. Dos se destruyeron cuando Dumbledore aún vivía, por lo que sólo teniamos que buscar cinco. Además tu misma encontraste uno en tu primer año..

-¿¡El diario era un Horrocrux¡?- exclamó completamente asombrada Ginny.- Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza imaginarmelo. Ahora comprendo su poder, en esa cosa había un trozo del alma de Voldemort, no un simple recuerdo mediante un hechizo..¡era él¡. ¿Tu lo sabias?

-No,...me enteré en las clases particulares. El segundo - continuó su relato Harry para así evitar que Ginny recordara viejos fantasmas-....era un anillo. Ryddle era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin porque era descendiente suyo, tu misma lo oiste en la Batalla de Hogwarts- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza-. Ese anillo era un objeto personal del fundador del Colegio y había pertenecido a la familia de la madre de Voldemort durante siglos. Conociendo su fascinación por el poder y los grandes magos hizo un horrocrux con el y Dumbledore lo consiguió encontrar y destruir.

El tercero fue el que fuimos a buscar la noche en la que el Director murió- Harry sintió como se le removían las entrañas-. El objeto que encontramos es lo que lleva Kreacher colgado del cuello, evidentemente es falso, alguien encontró el verdadero antes que nosotros y lo cambió.

-¿Quien?

-Antes de contestarte a eso... ¿no recuerdas donde has visto antes ese guardapelo? -preguntó Harry guardando celosamente un detalle que se moría por contar-. Tu misma has dicho que te resulta familiar.

Ginny se concentró y trató de recordar porque le resultaba tan familiar ese objeto. No Harry, no puedo recordar donde lo he visto- contestó la chica- aunque tengo la sensación de que lo he tenido en mis manos...

-Si Gin, lo tuviste en tus manos- anunció el muchacho- y en esta misma casa,....haciendo limpieza

-¡El guardapelo que no se podia abrir y que tiramos a la basura¡- soltó emocionada la pelirroja- y.. ¿que hacía en casa de Sirius?

-El hermano de Sirius, Regulus, descubrió este mismo secreto, lo que le costó la vida, pero se las arregló para sustituirlos y lo guardó con los demás objetos de su familia. Por circunstancias de la vida el horrocrux autentico acabó en manos de Umbridge. Ron, Hermione y yo tuvimos que ir al Ministerio para acabar con el. Cuando lo tuvimos en nuestro poder Ron lo destruyó.

- Algo de eso me dijo mi padre- recordó Ginny-. Nos comentó que seguramente habiaís entrado en el Ministerio y que liberasteis a varias personas que iban a ser juzgadas, incluso alguien, con el aspecto de un colaborador de los mortifagos, le avisó de que estaba siendo vigilado

- Ese fui yo, aunque tu padre fue de todo menos amable conmigo -rió Harry-.

- ¿Qué pasó con los demás horrocruxes?, aún quedan cuatro .

-El cuarto no fué sencillo de encontrar. Tuvimos que asaltar Gringotts para hacernos con el. Gracias a Dumbledore sabíamos que era una copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff la cual Voldemort había robado cuando acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts. Bellatrix nos dió la pista de donde se encontraba cuando nos capturaron. Así que cuando la conseguimos Hermione la destruyó.

- ¿Y el quinto?

-¿No me oiste preguntar por el en la Sala de los Menesteres la noche de la Batalla?- comentó Harry sabiendo que Ginny conocia la respuesta-.

-¡La Diadema¡.

-¡Exacto¡, siempre la obsesión de Ryddle por el poder le llevó a hacer horrocruxes con objetos relacionados con Magos famosos o muy poderosos, y la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, no iba a ser menos. La encontramos durante la Batalla y la destruyó sin querer Crabbe cuando nos intentó matar a Ron, Hermione y a mi, pero el único que murió fue él.

-Entonces sólo quedan dos.. ¿qué eran?

-El Sexto era Nagini. No me mires con esa cara de asco Ginny. -dijo Harry viendo el rostro de su novia- No tengo ni la más ligera idea de como lo pudo hacer, pero tu viste que pasó con ella. Neville fue muy valiente.

- Me pregunto cual sería el último. Fuera lo que fuese debía estar en Howgarts ¿no?.

-Era yo

-¿¡COMO¡?- preguntó Ginny desencajada-. No puedo creerlo Harry,.... tu eres buena persona.....lo derrotaste...... ¿como puede ser?....Nunca vi nada de maldad en ti.

-Yo tampoco lo se Gin. En el transcurso de esa noche descubrí la verdad. Por eso podía hablar con serpientes o tener esa conexión con su mente. Al descubrirlo se me vino el alma a los pies, tuve miedo, mucho miedo, pero decidí que si me mataba alguíen podría acabar con él ya que no existian más horrocruxes.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que debiste pasar en esos momentos, tu solo, llevando esa carga y conociendo cual sería tu destino...que mal me siento por no haber estado allí para ayudarte...

-Te vi - relató el chico- cuando me encaminaba al Bosque Prohibido te vi consolando a una chica. Me quise parar para decirte cuanto te amaba y suplicarte que no me dejases ir... ese fue el momento más amargo de todos, verte y no poder decirte lo que sentía por ti.

-Recuerdo ese momento, recuerdo una suave brisa en mi cara y una sensación de vacio en el estómago que me dió un mal presentimiento...sabía estabas en peligro, miré a mi alrededor pero no te encontré,no podía darme el lujo de pensar que no te volvería a ver con vida y seguí animandola. . ¿Que ocurrió en el Bosque?....¿Cómo te enfrentaste a Voldemort?......

-No hubo enfrentamiento- respondió el chico- Esa noche mis padres,Sirius,y Lupin,me acompañaron cuando me interné entre los arboles.Sólo había un camino posible para acabar con él, dejar que me matase. Cuando estuve alli no me defendí. Voldemort me maldijo y no se lo que ocurrió exactamente, pero creo que destruyó él mismo la parte de su alma que estaba en mi. El resto de la historía ya la sabes... Lo único que consigo recordar es que mi último pensamiento fuiste tu. Eso me demoestró que lo que más quiero y aprecio en esta vida eres tu.

-¡Harry¡, es lo más bonito que he escuchado jamás - dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de encantador?, ¿acaso no te basta con tenerme completamente enamorada?....no puedo vivir sin ti. No me imagino la vida sin ti, sólo deseo tener tiempo suficiente para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero. No sólo eres valiente Harry Potter, sino la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida

Harry maldijo la mesa que tenia enfrente suya. Si no fuera por ese mueble hubiera cogido a Ginny con los brazos y la hubiera subido al dormitorio para demostrarla cuanto la amabar. Harry era feliz estando a su lado, sabía que nada le faltaría, que le amaba por ser simplemente Harry, no por ser El Elegido ni por haber derrotado a Magos Oscuros, Basiliscos y otras criaturas tenebrosas.

-Te Amo Ginny - susurró el chico deseando hacer desparecer esa mesa.

-Y yo a ti Harry,... pero tengo una mesa en medio, y no te lo puedo demostrar- contestó la chica entre sonoras risotadas-.

La pareja rió tanto que hasta Kreacher tuvo que bajar a la cocina para ver que estaba sucediendo. Los chicos al verle se disculparon y optaron por dejar la conversación en ese punto e inspeccionar la casa , que en el fondo era el objetivo de la visita.

Grimmauld Place estaba en muy buenas condiciones, por lo menos mucho mejores que cuando Ginny estuvo allí por última vez y bastante más que cuando Harry la abandonó cuando se disponian a entrar en el Ministerio. Lo que en peor estado se encontraba era el recibidor y los cuartos donde habían dormido Ron, Hermioney él tras la boda de Bill.

-Creo que con un mano de pintura, la ayuda de Kreacher y el toque de mi madre esta casa estará lista para entrar a vivir en ella. Va a ser tu hogar a partir de ahora.

-Por lo menos en tiempo - corroboró Harry la afirmación de Ginny- ¿te gustaría ayudarme con ella?

-Uhmm, no lo se...tengo una agenda tan apretada....no se si me a ser posible encontrar un hueco - le anunció ella con total seriedad-.

- Tal vez debiera darte un par de motivos por los cuales deberías ayudarme... - murmuró Harry dirigiendose a la pared donde se encontraba recostada Ginny.

-No tenemos tiempo Potter, -recordó Ginny a su novio.- son casi las ocho y nos están esperando para cenar. Mañana si te portas bien lo podríamos estudiar...

Se encaminaron a la cocina para viajar a través de la Red Flu. Avisaron a Kreacher de su partida y le encargaron que tuviese todo preparado para el día siguiente empezar con el acondicionamiento de la casa. El elfo se despidió amablemente de Harry y susurró al oido de Ginny.

-Ya se que es muy atrevido por mi parte ama...pero quiero decirle que Kreacher oyó al amo Harry llamarla en sueños cuando estuvo aquí con sus amigos hace meses. Kreacher está feliz por el amo porque sabe que está con quien realmente quiere estar. Kreacher está agradecido a la señorita Weasley por hacerlo feliz.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher es un bonito gesto que te agradezco... sólo te voy a pedir un favor - le respondió Ginny.

-Kreacher hará encantado lo que el ama le pida - dijo solemnemente el elfo doméstico-.

-Cuando yo no esté en esta casa, quiero que le protejas y cuides, por favor.,..ya lo sabes.....siempre que yo no esté.

-Asi se hará. Kreacher protegerá y velará por el amo

- Gracias Kreacher. Buenas noches

-. Buenas Noches ama

- ¿Que tramabais Kreacher y tú? - preguntó Harry muy curioso mientras ofrecía a Ginny polvos Flu para que los utilizase en la chimenea-.

- Nada, sólo me ponía al corriente de las tareas de la casa...¿sabes Harry?...creo que me va a encantar hacer de esta casa nuestro hogar- anunció Ginny mientras arrojaba polvos Flu a la chimenea y desaparecía camino al Refugio-.

OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO

Como podeís ver el quinto capítulo estaba casi hecho y por eso he tardado apenas un día en actualizar. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me habeís dejado, y en especial a Natysh. Yo también creo que le faltó algo de ritmo en el tercero y el cuarto,aunque también considero importante ver como se fueron forjando las relaciones y los cometidos que los personajes adoptan en el Epílogo del libro. a ver si este vuelve a recuperar la dinámica anterior.

Seguid dejando rewies, para mejorar los siguientes.

¡Muchas Gracias¡

-


	6. Capitulo 6 El Aniversario

_**6.-El Aniversario.**_

Cussler había permanecido toda la noche de guardia. Pasar diez horas, de pie, inmovil en aquella sala circular vigilando una puerta no era lo que habia imaginado cuando ingresó en la Academia ocho años antes. Él prefería la acción. Su sueño siempre había sido ser Auror y había sacrificado mucho como para conformarse ahora con un destino en el cual lo único que hacia era custodiar pasillos y escoltar a gente de aquí para allá. Se sentía muy orgulloso de haber llegado donde estaba, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero el queria cazar magos tenebrosos como sus compañeros, demostrar todo de lo que era capaz y poner su granito de arena para engrandecer la leyenda del Cuerpo al que pertenecía.

Cuando oyó los chillidos que provenían del pasillo olvidó todos sus pensamientos y tensó los musculos. Estaba ya acostumbrado a escuchar lo mismo cada mañana desde hacía una semana aunque esta vez logró detectar en los gritos bastante cansancio y un deje muy profundo de hastío. Se acerca - se dijo a si mismo- y viene de muy mal humor. A los pocos segundos la puerta que se encontraba delante del auror se abrió y de ella surgió la figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Buenos Dias señor -saludó el auror mientras abría la puerta del despacho al Ministro de Magia-.

- No tan buenos, Cussler, no tan buenos- contestó el Representante del Mundo Mágico con cara de pocos amigos-. Waller...¿se puede saber donde demonios está el informe de los trasladores?

-Señor...- contestó asustado el Secretario Privado del Ministro- ... lo tiene en la mano.

- Ah..si...si.. gracias...- repuso Shacklebolt sin inmutarse-...ya no se donde tengo la cabeza. Localiza a Augustus Harding, y dile que se presente aqui inmediatamente, quiero hablar con él.

-Si señor, ahora mismo- se apresuró a decir su joven ayudante antes que el Ministro cerrase la puerta de su despacho de un fuerte golpe-.

Augustus Harding era un Auror de la vieja escuela. A sus casi noventa y un años estaba en plenas facultades, se mantenía en una buena forma y su mente se conservaba muy lucida. Habia sido Director de la Oficina de Aurores con cinco ministros distintos y un grandísimo maestro para Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody o el propio Shacklebolt, hasta que Millicent Bagnold, en una de sus primeras decisiones siendo Ministra en 1980, decidió jubilarle y concederle un retiro apacible y lo más alejado posible de Londres.

-¿A mi también me vas a gritar ?- preguntó el anciano al entrar en el despacho de Shacklebolt mientras cerraba la puerta-. Tu secretario y ese joven auror parecian un poco intimidados por tus chillidos.

- Vamos Augustus, deja esa cantinela ya y sientate - pidió amablemente el Ministro-. ¿Has leido el informe que me dejó tu Oficina sobre el traslador de Leyton?.

-Si, lo he leido

-¿Y que opinas? -dijo Kingsley esperando oir a la voz de la experiencia.-

- Verás Ministro.... no hace ni un mes que he vuelto...pero algo no encaja. No comprendo que hacia Lestrange en Londres y de donde sacó ese traslador.

-Yo también opino lo mismo viejo amigo. ¿Tus chicos han averiguado ya donde le condujo?

- No, aún no

-Pues tienes que apretar las tuercas a tu gente. Necesitamos saber ya que hacia ese miserable con un traslador. ¿¿¿De donde lo sacó???

-Un traslador es facil de fabricar...aunque no me imagino a Lestrange con todos los aurores detrás de él parandose a construir juguetitos. Deben conservar algún tipo de infraestructura.

-Eso es lo que me temo.....

-¿Crees que irán a por Potter?- preguntó el anciano-.

-No lo sé,.... no lo creo, sería un suicidio ir a por Harry. Conozco a Lestrange, es un fanático y un loco,pero no creo que sea un estúpido. No sabe donde está el chico y no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a él.

-¿Se lo dirás al muchacho?- volvió a preguntar Harding

-Hoy tenemos concertada una reunión....le diré que extreme las precauciones.

Harry se despertó aquella mañana de finales de Mayo rebosante de energia y muy satisfecho de si mismo. Nada más levantarse se duchó y vistió para encaminarse despúes a la cocina donde Kreacher le había preparado un completo y delicioso desayuno. Ese día iba a ser espectacular, tenía su agenda ocupada con dos importantes citas. Primero iría al Ministerio para verse con Shacklebolt. Por fin,dos días antes había recibido la lechuza con la confirmación de la charla pendiente con el Ministro, y estaba seguro que ese iba a ser el primer paso para llegar a ser Auror. Después de esa importante reunión acudiría al Refugio para recoger a Ginny y llevarla a cenar. La excusa era agradecerle su ayuda en adecentar Grimmauld Place, pero lo que verdaderamente quería festejar era que habia hecho un año que se besaron en la Sala Común...era su primer Aniversario.

-Kreacher, ¿se ha levantado ya Hermione?- preguntó Harry al meterse en la boca el último trozo de tostada que quedaba en su plato-.

-No, aún no amo, la señorita Granger llegó muy tarde anoche ¿quiere que la despierte?

-No, no te molestes...-dijo el muchacho recordando que Ron y Hermione habían salido la noche anterior juntos-...aunque...¿puedes prepararla algo?...se lo subiré a la habitación.

-Si amo, enseguida lo tendrá listo.

Quince minutos después el chico estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de su amiga mientras ella devoraba lo que Harry le había llevado.

-Eres muy amable Harry, muchas gracias, es la primera vez que un chico me lleva el desayuno a la cama.

- No ha sido nada Herms...- respondió el muchacho ruborizandose un poco-...pero no se lo digas a Ron. Se enfadaría conmigo, Tú mejor que nadie sabes que el quiere ser el primero en todo contigo.

-Hoy es tu gran día ¿no? - dijo Hermione cambiando radicalmente de tema mientras sus mejillas se enrojecian hasta más no poder-. Vas a ver a Kingsley al Ministerio y después le darás la sorpresa a Ginny.

-Si, espero que sea un día redondo - contestó Harry ufano y orgulloso-. Quiero estar aquí como muy tarde sobre las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. ¿Es buena hora para ti?

-Es perfecta. Sobre las siete nos apareceremos en el Refugio....

-Te aparecerás - corrigió nuestro héroe-, yo sólo soy el equipaje...¿recuerdas?

-Nos apareceremos - repitió su amiga de mala gana- Yo ceno en casa de Bill y tu te llevas a Ginny a Londres. Un plan perfecto, para un viernes perfecto....

Harry notó que a Hermione le ocurria algo. No era la misma de siempre aunque ella lo tratase de esconder, eran demasiados años juntos como para no ver que su amiga ocultaba algo. Pensó que tal vez su mudanza a Grimmauld Place, hacía apenas un par de días, estaba detrás de ese bajón de ánimos porque se había acostumbrado a estar todo el día con Ron y ahora sólo podia verlo unas horas. Esa idea pronto pasó a la Historia. El problema no podía ser su mejor amigo, ella misma había aceptado encantada mudarse con Harry hasta que los Weasley estuvieran preparados para acompañarles. Entonces fué cuando lo vió todo claro.

-¿Estás preocupada por tus padres, verdad?

-No... - Hermione torció el gesto-... hace casi un año que no les veo Harry, y no se cuando lo podré hacer. Los extraño mucho, y a pesar que Ron me apoya en todo, los necesito ver. Estoy pensando en irme ya mismo a buscarlos.

- Herms...dale tiempo a Kingsley. Él te va a ayudar. De todas maneras lo voy a ver hoy y se lo recordaré -anunció el chico para animar a su amiga-.. Y si dentro de una semana no nos ha dicho nada yo mismo os acompañaré a ti y a Ron a buscarles.

-¡¡Harry¡¡ ....-exclamó Hermione abrazandolo-... eres el mejor amigo que podria tener

- ¡Para, para¡....¡que tienes novio y resulta que es amigo mio¡....- dijo Harry ruborizado- además es tarde y seguro que Ron llegará en cualquier momento.

-No, no va a venir hoy - respondió la chica quejosamente-. Va a ayudar a George a instalarse de nuevo en el apartamento que hay encima de la tienda y de paso le echará una mano en el local. Estará ocupado todas las mañanas.

-Bueno, es por una buena causa, George lo está pasando muy mal. De todos modos y mientras ya no esté puedes intentar convencer a Kreacher para que entre en la...... P.E.D.D.O.- dijo Harry sin poder contener la risa-.

Una hora más tarde Harry se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de un vehiculo oficial que el Ministerio habia enviado a recogerle a la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Era un coche muy amplio aunque estaba seguro que si lo hubiese necesitado se habria agrandado magicamente algo más. En la parte de delante, además de conductor, le acompañaba un auror fortachón que estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría fuera del vehiculo. No se a que viene tanta seguridad -pensó el muchacho viendo los dos coches que les acompañaban.- nadie en su sano juicio intentaría nada ahora contra mi.

Cuando llegaron a Londres la comitiva no redujo la velocidad a pesar del tráfico. Callejearon por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar cerca de unos edificios que el chico reconoció de inmediato, pero en vez de parar en la puerta principal pasaron de largo y bajaron por una rampa que conducía a un garaje subterraneo. Al llegar allí, el coche que los precedia se detuvo en una plaza de parking en obras que estaba siendo custodiada por dos vigilantes y tras hablar con ellos, los guardias retiraron la señalización de seguridad, y el vehiculo siguió su camino directo hacia la pared, sin detenerse, siendo seguidos por los dos coches restantes. Segundos después, y tras atravesar la pared, Harry circulaba por una estrecha via que le condujo a una especie de estacionamiento donde le espera el propio Ministro.

--¡Buenos Dias Harry¡ - saludó efusivamente Shacklebolt al chico-. Por tu expresión veo que no conocias la entrada para vehiculos oficiales.

-¡Buenos Dias Kingsley¡- respondió nuestro héroe- No, nunca había entrado por aqui.

-Pues seguro que a lo largo de los años, amigo mio, la visitarás más de una vez - repuso el Ministro con una sonrisa-. Acompañame por favor. tenemos muchas cosas que tratar.

Lo primero que se encontró Harry al entrar en el despacho de Kingsley fué una sorpresa,la estancia estaba perfectamente ordenada y no había ningún papel fuera de su sitio. La sala era muy amplia, mucho más de lo que había percibido el muchacho en sus anteriores visitas, y por la ventana entraba un brillante y reluciente sol.

-Los de Mantenimiento mágico desde que ocupé el cargo no dejan de regalar días soleados aunque en el exterior granice... - comentó jocosamente Shacklebolt -...creo que quieren que les aumente el sueldo.

-Pues deberías...-comentó el chico-...hacen un estupendo trabajo.

-Ahora Harry hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso...sientate por favor...¿quieres algo de beber? - preguntó agitando la varita y haciendo aparecer dos pequeñas copas-. Es hidromiel.

- Gracias- respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón que le había indicado el Ministro-. Veo que has limpiado el despacho...¿Qué tal va todo?

-¿Te refieres a esto?...- contestó Kingsley mirando la ordenada habitación- . Fue obra de mi secretario privado, Waller, no se que haría sin él porque estoy hasta los topes de trabajo, hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Están dando muchos problemas los mortifagos?

-Bastantes pero no sólo están esas ratas de alcantarilla - explicó Shacklebolt-. También hay que reestructurar los Departamentos, preparar los juicios, la cooperación internacional, las visitas a ...

-¿Cooperación internacional? - dijo sorprendido Harry.- ¿Qué clase de cooperación?

- Policial y judicial más que nada -respondió el ex-auror de forma concisa-. Voldemort parece ser que mató fuera de nuestras fronteras. Como podrás imaginar eso no ha caido muy bien en Gobiernos de otros paises, por lo que están poniendo todos los medios para atrapar a los mortifagos y sus colaboradores que hayan escapado al extranjero. Las Ordenes Mágicas de Busqueda y Captura Internacional están dando sus frutos, sobre todo gracias al trabajo de Percy Weasley.

-¿Percy? -preguntó con curiosidad Harry-.

- Si, Percy. Ese chico puede ser muchas cosas pero desde luego sabe dirigir ese Departamento. Ya estuvo con Barty Crouch en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hace algo más de tres años y no se me ocurrió nadie mejor para conducirlo. Ya ha conseguido que España, Francia y Bulgaria nos entreguen a varios huidos.

- Increible- acertó a decir el chico.

- Y eso no es todo Harry- continuó Kingsley-. He tenido muchas entrevistas con el Primer Ministro Muggle. Ya sabes que lo conozco y eso ha facilitado mucho la relación entre ambos. Se alegró mucho al saber que el Régimen de Voldemort había caido y nos está prestando una ayuda inestimable. Ha hecho que aparezcan las fotos de los más buscado por la Televisión y ha puesto en funcionamiento un número de teléfono para recoger las llamadas de la colaboración ciudadana, que ,por supuesto, atiende nuestra gente .Gracias a ello hemos realizado varias redadas. Muy útiles y curiosos esos inventos muggles....ya empiezo a comprender la fascinación de Arthur por ellos.

-¿Y no crees que el Primer Ministro nos podría ayudar con el asunto de Hermione?- preguntó Harry decididamente-.

- ¿Lo de sus padres?. Ya se lo dije, no espero que tarde más de un par de días en facilitarme la dirección. Al ser extranjeros en Australia los padres de Hermione se han tenido que registrar en el Consulado. Estoy esperando esa información para hablar con el Ministro australiano. No creo que tu amiga tarde mucho más en poder volver a abrazarlos.

-¡Gracias Kingsley ¡, no se como agradecerte las gestiones.

- No teneís porque darmelas Harry. Tus amigos y tu habeís devuelto la libertad a este país, es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por vosotros.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirse apareció en el marco, un chico alto, joven, de unos ventipocos años,con ojos y pelo negro que vestía una túnica marrón elegante y muy formal .

-¿Señor Ministro?- preguntó-.

-Si Waller, ¿Qué pasa?

- Sus invitados ya han llegado y le están esperando en el Comedor privado, ¿les hago esperar?

- ¡Santo Dios¡, ¿tan tarde es?.....no, no vamos para allá enseguida....gracias. Vamos Harry....- dijo dirigiendose al muchacho-....tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Cuando Harry llegó al Comedor privado del Ministro había dos personas en aquella estancia. Ambos personajes se le quedaron mirando y él no pudo hacer más que responder a uno de ellos con una gran y sincera sonrisa. Hacia semanas que no la veía y siempre se alegraba, aunque ni él no lo reconociese, al ver a su profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

-¡¡Profesora McGonagall¡¡...¡que alegria verla¡¡..ya he leido que es la nueva Directora....¡¡Enhorabuena¡¡- saludó euforico el chico- ¿Qué hace usted aqui?

-¡Gracias Potter¡..., yo también me alegro mucho de verte. Shacklebolt me invitó a comer....tenemos asuntos que tratar contigo. ¿Conoces a Augustus Harding?

- No, no tengo el gusto -respondió nuestro héroe-. Encantado de conocerle señor.

-Lo mismo digo Potter, es una verdadero placer- contestó el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores-. Ahora veo que Albus no se equivocaba cuando me hablaba sobre ti.

- ¿Conoció usted a Dumbledore? - preguntó lleno de curiosidad -

-Si, lo conoció, y fueron muy amigos Harry, pero esa historia podrá esperar un poco más- intervino el Ministro- . Debemos comer, que ya es hora, y tenemos que tratar asuntos más importantes.

Los cuatro comensales se sentaron a una mesa perfectamente colocada. Sobre ella habia un inmaculado mantel blanco,una preciosa vajilla de porcelana y una cubertería de plata bañada en oro que a Harry le daba pena utilizar. Hablaron de cosas triviales como politica ministerial, las obras de reforma de Grimmauld Place o como se pensaba iniciar de nuevo la liga de Quidditch ese mismo verano, antes de acabar con el segundo plato.

-Kingsley...¿como va el tema de los juicios?- preguntó la Directora de Hogwarts cuando servían pudin de postre-.

- Empezaremos en unos diez dias- respondió el Ministro-. Primero se juzgará a los colaboracionistas y después a mortifagos y carroñeros. Queremos empezar con Umbridge.

- ¿Dolores Umbridge?- dijo Harry estupefacto mientras se tragaba una buena porción de postre-.

-Si, asi es- asintió Shacklebolt-. Creí que te alegrarias. Ella será la primera de muchas. Ya está todo preparado. Pronto te llegará la citación para acudir a varios juicios como testigo. Se ha debatido mucho sobre si tus amigos y tu deberiais acudir a los procesos como testigos o como parte del Tribunal, ya que os habeis ganado la admiración y el respeto de toda nuestra Comunidad. Al final hemos decidido que como en casi todos los asuntos que se van a juzgar vosotros habeís estado implicados de alguna u otra forma, mejor seria que aparecieseis como testigos. Incluso yo ,como miembro del Wizengamot, me abstendré de participar en algunas vistas. Les concederemos un juicio justo, cosa que ellos no hicieron cuando pudieron.

Harry sentía verdadera admiración por Kingsley. Era un magnífico Ministro, y lo demostraba cada día. Con esa decisión se había asegurado que el principio de legalidad y la presunción de inocencia reinasen en todos los procesos, haciendo que aquellos asesinos y sus complices obtuviesen un verdadero juicio, una oportunidad, y no la pantomima que ellos mismos habian dado a las pobres personas que cayeron en sus manos en el anterior Régimen.

-Harry, ¿te preguntarás por qué he tardado tanto en citarte conmigo, verdad?-preguntó el Ministro cuando les retiraban el postre- No sólo era para ponerte al día del trabajo en el Ministerio.

- Pues si, me lo estaba preguntando- respondió el muchacho-

-Veras Harry. Quiero que seas Auror,como ya te dije en nuestra anterior entrevista.- dijo Shacklebolt viendo como la cara de Harry se iluminaba de ilusión.-. Siempre lo has querido ser, y creo que después de lo que ha pasado ha quedado demostrado de sobra que lo llevas en la sangre. He discutido mucho el tema con los principales miembros del Wizengamot y del Cuerpo de Aurores y hemos decido que estás sobradamente preparado ya para ingresar en la Academia sin esperar a acabar tu educación en Hogwarts.

- No se...que decir....Kingsley- repuso Harry con el corazón saliendole de el pecho- ¡¡GRACIAS¡¡, es mi ilusión desde hace años, es un sueño hecho realidad formar parte de ese grupo de magos.

-No tan deprisa querido joven- le interrumpió el viejo Harding haciendo que Harry se callara.-. Estás sobradamente preparado, como ha dicho el Ministro, pero no se te va a conceder ningún privilegio.

-Y si se me concediese...- contestó el chico visiblemente irritado-...lo rechazaría. No me gustan las ventajas ni las recomendaciones.

-No malinterpretes a Augustus- intervino McGonagall-. Lo que te queremos explicar es que para evitar comentarios malintencionados o que se pueda poner en duda la honorabilidad tanto del Ministro como del Cuerpo de Aurores se ha decidido....

-Que pases a realizar un examen de ingreso - sentenció Shacklebolt.

-¿Un examen de admisión?- preguntó Harry pasando de la irritación a la emoción otra vez-.

-Si, un examen- respondió de nuevo el Ministro-. Verás. el año pasado se clausuró la Academia por orden de Voldemort. Los cadetes tuvieron que desaparecer antes de ser apresados, igual que los Aurores propiamente dichos. Muchos pasaron a la Resistencia y otros optaron por seguir trabajando con el Régimen La promoción que iba a entrar el año pasado no lo hizo nunca por lo que te incorporarás a ellos siempre que pases la prueba.

- ¿Y en qué consiste el exámen? - volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

- Como no has pasado tus EXTASIS se te hará un ejercicio sobre las cinco materias esenciales para ser un Auror: Pociones, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Durante este verano asistirás, con otros candidatos, a un curso intensivo para preparar la convocatoria que tendra lugar el 31 de Agosto. Las clases se impartirán en el Ministerio,a partir del segundo lunes de Junio, por tus profesores de Hogwarts. salvo Defensa que te la daré yo- anunció Augustus Harding-.

- Estoy más que dispuesto a ello. Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no les defraudaré.

-Sabemos que no lo harás Harry - dijo Shacklebolt-. Todos lo que estamos aquí sabemos que pasarás sin ningún tipo de problema.

Tras una agradable conversación en la que hablaron sobre los detalles de la prueba de ingreso y los horarios de las clases a las que Harry debía acudir, los comensales dieron por terminada la reunión . Nuestro héroe se despidió cordial y afectuosamente de Harding y McGonagall citandose para la fecha de inicio del curso, tras lo cual fue acompañado por el Ministro hasta el vehiculo oficial que lo llevaria de vuelta a casa.

-Muchas Gracias por todo - dijo agradecido Harry metiendose en el coche-. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que estás haciendo por mi...Por cierto...antes se me ha olvidado preguntar...¿Quienes serán mis compañeros de clase?.

-Ronald Weasley,Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger y algun otro joven mago- respondió Shacklebolt-. Ellos han demostrado, al igual que tu, aptitudes para se grandes Aurores. Aún tengo que hablar con ellos y comentarselo por lo que te pido que guardes silencio hasta entonces. Necesitamos a todos los grandes magos que encontremos, y vosotros sois los mejores....Una última cosa Harry...- añadió-..Ten mucho cuidado. Hemos hecho bastantes redadas por todo el país atrapando a muchos prófugos pero varios siguen huidos, entre ellos Lestrange, extrema las precauciones amigo mio hasta que hayamos atrapado a todos.

-Kingsley, no te preocupes,muchas gracias. Soy muy consciente de ello. No creo que nadie intente nada contra mi, incluido el perturbado de Lestrange, aún así estaré atento. Además si quiero ser auror tendré...tendremos...que acostumbrarnos a eso, ¿verdad?- contestó el muchacho guiñando un ojo a Shacklebolt y dando una palmada en la espalda al chofer para que arrancara -.

Cuando Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place eran las cinco de la tarde. Saludó a Kreacher y tuvo una animada discusión con Hermione sobre la reunión que había mantenido en el Ministerio. Un poco más tarde ambos, dandose cuenta de la hora, dieron por terminada la charla y se encaminaron a la ducha para llegar puntuales al Refugio. Tras asearse y vestirse con una chaqueta marrón, una camisa blanca sin corbata, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos a juego con la americana, Harry, sin olvidar recoger su capa de invisibilidad y la varita, se dispuso a esperar a su amiga en el salón mientras Kreacher lo observaba.

-¿Qué te parece Kreacher,.....voy bien? - preguntó el muchacho inocentemente-.

-Si amo, va usted muy elegante - contestó el elfo domestico sin una gota de adulación en sus palabras.-

-¿Has confirmado la reserva del restaurante?

-Si amo.

- ¿Recuerdas que tienes que hacer cuando yo te llame?

-Si amo.

-¿Recogiste lo que te pedi de la tienda?

-Si amo, lo tiene usted en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-¡Ah si¡, es verdad, muchas gracias Kreacher....-dijo el chico comprobando que era cierto-, puedes retira...oye...¿Qúe es lo que hablasteís Ginny y tu el otro dia en la cocina?

- La señorita Weasley le pidió a Kreacher que cuidase del amo cuando ella no estuviera. La señorita Weasley se preocupa por el amo.

-Si, asi es- respondió Harry enternecido por lo que acababa de descubrir-. Pues si no te importa yo te voy a pedir algo más....

-Kreacher está para lo que pida el amo...

-Quiero que cuando yo no esté en Grimmauld Place y Ginny se quede aqui la protejas y la cuides como haces conmigo.

-Será un verdadero placer para Kreacher obedecer las ordenes del amo.

-¿Estas listo Harry?- preguntó Hermione bajando las escaleras. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Casi es la hora...¿nos vamos ya?.

Minutos más tarde Ron abrió la puerta del Refugio esperando hallar a Percy que estaba invitado a cenar esa noche y que acostumbraba a ser muy puntual. Su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando encontró a su novia y su mejor amigo en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Buenas noches Ron!- exclamó Hermione mientras besaba a su novio-. ¿Te vas a quedar ahi parado o nos vas a invitar a entrar a Harry y a mi antes que muramos de hambre y de frio?

-Buenas noches..¡oh¡, si pasad..pasad.. es que esperaba a Percy.....¡¡ Familia....Hermione y Harry ya han llegado¡¡.....estas guapisima Hermione-dijo Ron mirando fijamente a la chica-..., ¿qué tal la reunión Harry?

-Bien, muy bien, ahora te cuento...¡¡Hola a todos¡¡- mencionó el muchacho al ver que la todos los Weasley se acercaban para recibirlos

-_Hola_ _Hagy- _dijo Fleur después que el chico hubiera saludado a todo la familia_ - Ginny aún está en su cuarto vistiendose, sientate en el salong ..¿Quegueis algo?._

-No gracias Fleur, en cuanto Ginny baje nos iremos.... - anunció Harry sentandose en compañia de todo el clan Weasley-.....¿Y George?

-Se ha quedado en la tienda con Angelina...al final van a salir juntos ya lo vereís, tiempo al tiempo...- vaticinó Ron-... ¿y tu?...cuentanos que tal tu reunión con Kingsley.

-Muy bien, me ha ofrecido ser auror -explicó el chico mientras las felicitaciones y los gritos de jubilo se desataban en el salón- Pero tendré que hacer un examen de ingreso en la Academia porque me salté algún par de clases este curso en Hogw...

-¿A que viene este alboroto?- preguntó Ginny desde el descansillo de la escalera-. Hola Harry.

El muchacho no recordaba haber visto tan guapa a Ginny en mucho tiempo. La pelirroja llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía un conjunto de una pieza en negro, de manga corta, que le tapaba los hombros,con cuello en forma de U,una chaquetilla del mismo color y unos zapatos y un bolso a juego. Harry la observaba embobado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?...parece que has visto un fantasma- dijo ella mientras reia y daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio-.

-Estas preciosa Ginny- acertó a decir Harry mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta que su novia le había besado delante de sus suegros y de Ron sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pudieran opinar- ...¿nos vamos?

-Claro....-contestó la chica-...hasta luego familia....no volveremos muy tarde, que disfruteis la cena.

-Pasadlo bien- deseó la señora Weasley-...¿no vaís demasiado frescos?,¿y si hace frio?...

-Mamá...hace una buena noche- intervino Bill

-No se preocupe señora Weasley,.... la cuidaré. Hasta luego a todos- se despidió Harry-.

Cuando la pareja salió del Refugio Ginny se fijó que, como había apuntado Bill, la noche era estupenda. La Luna no se podía ver debido a unos cuantos cúmulos que impedian observarla, pero su reflejo a través de las nubes junto con el suave ronroneo de las olas del mar rompiendo en la playa, daban al paisaje cierto aire romantico que el muchacho no dudó en aprovechar a su favor. Harry, después de haberse alejado un poco de la casa, besó a Ginny en los labios tiernamente para luego rozar la punta de la nariz del mismo modo.

-¿Crees que eso beso tan tierno, que por cierto tienes que repetir,te va a librar de mi enfado?-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa-.¿Donde están las flores que tenias que haberme traido?...

-¿Las flores?....uhmmm...eh...verás...yo...no- intentó responder Harry mientras el estómago se le encogía-.

-Eres capaz de salvar el Mundo Mágico derrotando al mago tenebroso más peligroso de toda la Historia......has vencido a un basilisco....te has enfrentado a cientos de dementores, hombres lobo y arañas gigantes...has peleado contra decenas de mortifagos...¿y no te acuerdas de regalar flores a tu novia?.....Eres un desastre en asuntos de chicas Potter,....por eso te amo tanto, ¡eres tan adorable¡- exclamó Ginny mientras se echaba en sus brazos y le besaba apasionadamente-.

-¿Estas preparada ya?- preguntó Harry después que su novia le dejase respirar y recuperar el aliento- Nos vamos a Londres.

-Ya era hora que me contases donde vas a llevarme. Llevas una semana inventandote mil excusas para evitar decirmelo...¿voy bien vestida para la ocasión?- preguntó de manera coqueta la pelirroja-.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de decirte lo guapa que eres.. y esta noche más que nunca, además el vestido es perfecto para el lugar donde vamos.

-¿Y exactamente donde me vas a llevar?, y lo que es más urgente....¿como vamos a ir hasta allí?

-Eso ya lo verás a su debido tiempo. Es una sorpresa. Y por lo del transporte no te preocupes.......¡Kreacher¡- exclamó el chico-.

-Kreacher estaba atento a su llamada. Kreacher se presentó tal y como había ordenado el amo- anunció el elfo doméstico tras aparecerse con un debil chasquido-.¿Están preparados usted y la señorita Weasley?.-

-¿Te has aparecido alguna vez Ginny?-preguntó Harry a su novia.-

-Si, alguna que otra, convencí a Fred y George para que hicieran de vez en cuando apariciones conjuntas conmigo cuando mamá no estaba en casa. Además...¿como crees que aparecimos en el Cabeza de Puerco la noche de la Batalla?- replicó Ginny ironicamente-.

-Pues la verdad es que no había caido en eso- contestó sorprendido el chico-. Si Kreacher estamos listos....

El Callejón Diagón a esas horas estaba casi desierto. En las paredes habia pegados carteles con las caras de los mortifagos más peligrosos bajo las palabras_ "SE BUSCA", m_uy pocas personas caminaban por la calle y las tiendas estaban cerradas. Sino fuera por las farolas y las luces de las ventanas de los pisos superiores de los establecimientos a Ginny le hubiese parecido que se encontraba en una calle fantasma.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher, te volveré a llamar cuando hayamos terminado,...hasta entonces descansa- ordenó Harry.

-Kreacher está para servir al amo y a la señorita Weasley- contestó el elfo antes de desaparecer tras su caracteristico crujido-.

-Harry, esto está muy solitario...- dijo Ginny sin soltar la mano de su novio.

-No te preocupes Gin, hoy es Viernes...te sorprenderás cuanta gente puede haber aquí si sabes donde buscar.

Efectivamente, al avanzar por el callejón unos metros y girar a la izquierda por el pasadizo, tras pasar la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, la pareja desembocó en una amplia calle llena de vida. Ginny empezó a ver parejas y grupos de gente que entraban y salían de distintos locales en los que la música, la fiesta y las risas abundaban. Las personas no se detenian a contemplar a Harry cuando pasaban a su lado sino que seguian de largo metidos de lleno en sus conversaciones y disfrutando de la compañia de sus amigos. Ya falta poco- anunció Harry señalando un letrero que se balanceaba en mitad de la calle - es justo alli. La pareja se paró enfrente de un cartel que rezaba "_AROMAS Y SABORES_". Al entrar, Ginny fue invadida por una mezcla de olores que le recordaron la Navidad, los juegos con Ron, Fred y George, las tardes de sábado en casa cuando era niña, tarta de melaza ,carne asada al estilo Weasley, patatas cocidas, guisantes y empanada de calabaza.

-¿Los señores tienen reserva?¡- preguntó un hombre delgado y bien parecido.

-Si -contestó Harry volviendo en si tras recordar el banquete de bienvenida que disfrutó a su llegada a Hogwarts-.

.¿A nombre de...?- inquirió de nuevo el hombre-.

-Arthur Bowden- respondió el chico mirando la cara de sorpresa de Ginny.

-Comprendo...- dijo el empleado observando detenidamente a Harry-....sigame, por favor ,...señor Bowden. Ya tenemos su mesa preparada.

El restaurante era bastante amplio y parecia haber sido restaurado hacia muy poco tiempo. En esa planta, que tenía forma de rectangulo, había unas veinte mesas de madera de roble sobre un suelo de tarima semi-oscura que ofrecía al local una pincelada de modernidad combinada con el ambiente rústico propio de esa clase de establecimientos. La pareja subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los reservados, y se acomodaron en una lugar recogido y muy romantico iluminado por velas.

-¡Me encanta este lugar Harry¡,- anunció Ginny cuando el recepcionista se despidió dejandoles las cartas- ¿como lo descubriste?

-Me lo recomendó George, no hace ni un mes que lo han inaugurado. Tu hermano viene cuando se puede escapar de la tienda. Siempre está lleno... ¿Te has fijado como huele al entrar?....

-Si, ¡es genial¡, pude sentir los aromas de mi infancia, mis platos preferidos....

-Eso es porque vaporizan en la entrada con una poción parecida a la Amortentia, pero en vez de recordar el olor de la persona que nos atrae, nos evoca nuestra infancia y los platos que soliamos comer en ella. Todo ello gracias a Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Y te has fijado que todo el mundo nos miraba al pasar?....dejar un nombre falso no te ha servido de nada, todo el mundo sabe quien eres....

-No se fijaban en mi Ginny, sino en ti.-contestó sinceramente el chico-. Nadie se fija en el chico cuando va acompañado de una chica tan bonita como tu...-la pequeña de los Weasley se sonrojo ante aquel comentario-. Harry no era especialmente ducho en piropos, pero cuando decia alguno acertaba de pleno.

-_Te amo _-susurró Ginny a su novio mientras le acariciaba la mano sobre la mesa-.

-_ Y yo a ti_- contestó con el mismo tono el muchacho-. ¿Qué te apetece cenar?....yo creo que podriamos...

-¡Harry¡, gracias por venir- interrumpió un hombre con bigote poblado que llevaba una botella y una cubitera en las manos. Alfredo me ha dicho que habías llegado ya. Y esta señorita tan encantadora debe ser la hermana pequeña de George.... tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Ginny....-dijo Harry tras saludar al desconocido-....te presento a Alexis Fortescue, el dueño del restaurante. El ha sido el que atendió mi reserva y nos ha preparado la mesa.

-Un placer, tiene un local muy bonito, es muy acogedor- saludó la pelirroja con la mejor de sus sonrisas-.

-El placer es mio- contestó el señor Fortescue.- Muchas Gracias. Vengo a traeros esta botella de Hidromiel. Es un obsequio de la casa por tan ilustre visita...¿os han tomado nota ya?

-Aún no... -respondió Harry-...hay tantas cosas que no sabemos por donde empezar...

-Permitidme que os aconseje de primero ensalada de cangrejo y de segundo lomo de dorada con salsa de gambas...¡delicioso¡..son dos especialidades de nuestro cocinero....es un poco borrachin pero un gran maestro, todo un profesional.

-Nos parece bien Alexis- anunció solemnemente Harry-

-Muy bien, voy a decirlo, disfrutad de la velada....

-Curioso personaje- dijo Ginny mientras le observaba alejarse- ¿como lo conociste?

-Es el único hermano de Florean Fortescue, el dueño de la heladería. Cuando desapareció, Alexis se hizo cargo de todo, y como el sueño de su hermano era abrir un restaurante en cuanto cayó Voldemort lo inauguró. El mes que viene volverá a abrir la heladeria.

-¿Y que tal tu entrevista con Kingsley?, aún no me has contado nada- preguntó la muchacha llena de ilusión-.

-¡Genial¡. Comí con Shacklebolt, la Profesora McGonagall y un tal....Augustus Harding, es el Director de la Oficina de Aurores.

-Creí que ibas a entrevistarte con el Ministro...¿qué hacian ellos dos alli?

- Kingsley queria que estuvieran presentes. Me dijeron que consideraban que estaba preparado para ser Auror sin pasar los EXTASIS en Hogwarts

-¡¡Eso es genial Harry¡¡, me alegro por ti....-le interrumpió la pequeña de los Weasley-.... por fin vas a cumplir tu sueño, estoy tan orgullosa.

-Si es genial pero hay un inconveniente..

-¿Cual?- preguntó la chica preocupada-.

-Tendré que pasar un examen. Los profesores de Hogwarts me prepararán para pasarlo. Tendré que dar clases a partir de junio en el Ministerio.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?, lo vas a aprobar con creces- dijo Ginny animando a Harry-...eso no es problema para ti.

-Si eso ya lo se...pero no te podré ver tanto como ahora...-repuso el muchacho cabizbajo-

-¡Mira que eres tonto¡...¡Claro que me verás¡, si hace falta iré todas los dias a Grimmauld Place para ayudarte en tu examen- anunció de forma severa la pelirroja-,..pero para ayudarte de verdad ¿eh?. Yo no soy como otros que engañan a sus novias...-recordó la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su novio-...para que, en plenos estudios de sus TIMOS, salgan con ellos a pasear por los jardines del Colegio.

Entre bromas y risas que acentuaban la gran complicidad que existía dentro de la pareja transcurrió toda la cena. La comida fue deliciosa y ambos se alegraron de haber seguido las recomendaciones del señor Fortescue. Una vez retirado el segundo plato, y tras haber pedido de postre tarta de melaza, Harry buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo escondió en su puño.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?-preguntó Ginny-.

-Una sorpresa...- respondió Harry-.¿Sabes por qué te he invitado hoy a cenar?

-Para agradecer mi ayuda y esfuerzos en adecentar una casa que necesita un toque femenino -contestó la muchacha de forma divertida y haciendose la interesante-.

- No...por eso no ha sido, aunque también debo darte las gracias por ello. Es porque hace una semana se cumplió un año del dia en que la mejor buscadora que ha tenido nunca el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch consiguiendo que nuestra Casa, en el último partido, ganase la Copa de plata frente a Ravenclaw por 450 a 140 - dijo Harry mientras observaba como las mejillas de su novia se volvían escarlatas-. En la celebración esa buscadora recibió un beso que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo por parte de un chico que tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que lo que siempre había querido estaba delante de sus narices.- Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar-. Hace una semana se cumplió un año de nuestro primer beso, y queria darte esto... - Harry abrió la mano y mostró un trozo pequeño de fieltro morado atado con un lazo del mismo color-...es para ti.

- No se que decir...me has dejado sin palabras...-Ginny abrió el paquete encontrando dentro dos alianzas plateadas-....¡oh¡...Harry yo...

-No digas nada.-repuso emocionado el chico-. Ya se que es muy poca cosa, pero en el Mundo muggle esos anillos simbolizan el amor,la confianza, y la complicidad que existe entre una pareja.

-¡Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca mi amor¡- anunció Ginny visiblemente conmovida observando las alianzas-. Tiene algo grabado_...."Siempre te amaré"_ .

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Harry mientras colocaba la alianza en el dedo de su novia y se ponía la suya.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? -contestó la chica al borde del llanto-.

Ginny se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de su novio posando sus labios en los de Harry de forma dulce y tierna, haciendo que cada beso durara una vida. Tras besarle le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cara con las dos manos. Eres un sueño hecho realidad- dijo la muchacha poniendo en cada palabra una suavidad infinita-. Desde que te vi aquella mañana en Kings Cross, con tus gafas sujetas con celo y tu pelo completamente despeinado, no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo dia...¡Te Amo Harry Potter¡.

La tarta de melaza estaba exquisita, o eso por lo menos eso pensaba Harry, ya que se podia comparar a la que preparaban los elfos en Hogwarts y se permitia el lujo de competir con la de la señora Weasley. La pareja pidió y pagó la cuenta, despues de convenir dar un paseo por Londres, ya que la pelirroja nunca habia caminado más de lo necesario por la ciudad. Se despidieron de forma cordial del señor Fortescue, que se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la puerta, prometiendole acudir de nuevo a su local en cuanto sus obligaciones se lo permitieran.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron a la salida sorteando las mesas y siguiendo al propietario del restaurante, que una vez allí volvió a reiterar su agradecimiento por tan insigne visita mientras les abria educadamente la puerta....

-¡ Ginevra.....¿¡COMO LO CONOCISTE¡?-preguntó un periodista mientras decenas de flash se disparaban alrededor de la pareja y los gritos y chillidos llenaban la calle-.

-Para "Corazón de Bruja" ...¿¿HACE MUCHO QUE SALIS JUNTOS??- inquirió una señora bajita y regordeta-.

-¡¡HARRY, HARRY¡¡...¿¿ME FIRMARIAS UN AUTOGRÁFO??- pidió desesperada una fan que no tendría ni quince años-.

-¡¡MIRA QUE GUAPO ES¡¡- exclamó una voz entre las muchas personas curiosas que se habian congregado entorno al revuelo que se había formado en la entrada del restaurante-.

-¿¿ COMO TE PIDIÓ QUE SALIESES CON ÉL??- cuestionó otro periodista con una verruga en la nariz-.

-Para..."Hechizos de Amor"...Ginevra...¿QUÉ OPINA TU FAMILIA?...¿ESTAN CONTENTOS?...¿HAY PLANES DE BODA?.....

--Harry...para "El Profeta"....¿¡TE DEFINES COMO UN ROMPECORAZONES¡?- preguntó Rita Skeeter mientras los destellos no dejaban de deslumbrar a los novios-.

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Harry. Hasta entonces estuvo completamente sorprendido,anonadado y deslumbrado por los flash y las preguntas de las decenas de periodistas y curiosos que se habían agolpado en la calle a esperarlos. Ginny, al contrario, aún se encontraba estupefacta ante las preguntas,los gritos y los centelleos de las cámaras que apuntaban directamente hacia ellos, cuando sintió como alguien tiraba de ella fuertemente y los introducía otra vez en el restaurante cerrando la puerta de un énérgico golpe.

-¿Estais bien?-preguntó el señor Fortescue mientras en el local, los clientes se empezaban a dar cuenta de la situación-. Te lo juro Harry, no sabía que esa gente estaba ahi,

-Gracias Alexis...no te preocupes por eso...¿hay otra puerta?- respondió Harry con la única intención de salir de allí-. ¿Estas bien Ginny?

-Si, claro que si, sólo un poco...sorprendida....quiero ir a casa Harry..- contestó su novia mientras Fortescue meneaba la cabeza afirmativamente ante la pregunta del muchacho-....¿qué hace aqui toda esa gente?.

-No lo sé Ginny.....Alexis, por favor, enseñanos la otra puerta.

El dueño del establecimiento les condujo a las cocinas rodeando las mesas donde los comensales emitian gritos ahogados y comentarios de asombro cuando reconocian a Harry pasar ante ellos. Al llegar a su destino Fortescue hizo una seña a la pareja para que aguardasen un momento mientras él comprobaba como se encontraba la salida.

-Hay algunos periodistas más esperando ahi afuera- anunció el propietario cuando regresó de su inspección-.

-No importa... tengo la capa de invisibilidad....saldremos y cuando nos encontremos lo bastante lejos nos desapareceremos - dijo Harry mientras cogía de la mano a Ginny-. Alexis... ¿te importa salir delante?....que la puerta se abriera sola seria demasiado evidente.

-No te preocupes...lo haré.....siento mucho esto amigo.

-Olvidalo- manifestó el muchacho-...tu no lo podias saber..espero que la próxima vez que cenamos aquí nos vuelvas a sorprender con unos platos tan deliciosos.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y acomodó la capa para que les cubriera a los dos de la mejor forma posible. La chica, ante esa situación se rió y recordó como apenas hacia un año se encontraron ante la misma circunstancia salvo que el lugar era Hogwarts y trataban de huir del viejo Filch mientras se besaban en los pasadizos del castillo. El muchacho observó a su novia y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al adivinar lo que ella estaba rememorando.

Alexis Fortescue cogió una bolsa de basura y se dirigió a la salida deseando buena suerte a los chicos. Al abrir la puerta la atrancó con un cuña y se encaminó hacia los periodistas que le examinaron intrigados. ¿Se puede saber que mirais?- preguntó el hombre abriendo camino entre ellos con los desechos bien visibles al darse cuenta que los pies la pareja sobresalian de la capa-. Si aguardais a que Harry Potter salga por aquí os debo decir que podeis esperar sentados porque se ha marchado por la Red Flu. La gente allí congregada soltó un suspiro de decepción, aunque muchos no se creyeron la mentira y permanecieron junto a la puerta bastante alejados ya de donde los novios en esos momentos se encontraban.

Después de andar un buen trecho la pareja se detuvo y comprobó que no habia ningún curioso a su alrededor. Harry se sintió seguro y se quitó el manto que los cubria. ¡Kreacher¡- exclamó el muchacho en medio de una calle desierta esperando el crujido que anunciaria la aparición del elfo-.

-¿Qué desea el amo?

-Llevanos a casa de Ginny, por favor- respondió el chico educadamente-.

En el Refugio las luces todavía permanecian encendidas cuando la pareja se apareció a unos cien metros de la entrada. A esa hora, ya bastante tarde, la Luna había conseguido escapar de los cúmulos que la escondian y reinaba con todo su fulgor en mitad del firmamento. Harry ordenó al elfo que le esperase en ese mismo lugar y acompañó a Ginny hasta el porche.

-Lo siento Ginny, no imaginé que la noche iba a acabar así- acertó a decir el chico a pesar de la rabia que sentía por aquella gente-.

-No tienes porque disculparte Harry, no fue culpa tuya, además eso no se puede prever....¿como se habrán enterado que estabamos cenando allí?....¿crees que Fortescue les ha dicho algo?

-No, no creo...es un buen hombre y estaba encantado con que hubiesemos ido a su restaurante....debió ser alguien que nos vió por la calle -contestó el muchacho-. ¿tu te encuentras bien?. Eso es lo único que me preocupa ahora.

-Si, yo estoy bien...-afirmó Ginny-...algo nerviosa...pero bien. Aún no me acostumbro a que mi chico haya salvado el Mundo Mágico, y lo tengo que hacer. Para mi tu eres Harry, nada más, un mago timido,que ha cargado y sufrido con un Destino que nunca buscó, al que le gusta pasar desapercibido y muy amigo de sus amigos...no el Elegido, eso es completamente secundario para mi.

-Pues no te acostumbres a eso Ginny,....sigue mirandome de esa manera- replicó Harry-.

-Así lo he hecho siempre, y así lo voy a seguir haciendo toda mi vida. Pero nos tendremos que ir acostumbrando a que para el resto de la gente tu serás siempre el Elegido y el que acabó con Voldemort. Eso no lo podremos evitar....Además cuando te dije que quería salir contigo sabía el precio que tendría que pagar y lo pagaria un millón de veces más por estar a tu lado siempre.

Harry se sintió arropado, protegido y comprendido una vez más por aquella chica. Siempre había encontrado en aquellos ojos y en aquel perfume floral el descanso y el apoyo que había necesitado para hacer frente a su Destino. Ginny jamás se había quejado por mantenerla alejada de su lucha y continuamente habia estado dispuesta, en silencio desde hacia años, a consolarlo entendiendo perfectamente lo que él necesitaba.

-_Te Amo Ginny Weasley_-susurró mientras besaba timidamente sus labios y acariciaba lentamente su larga y pelirroja melena-.

-Y yo a ti Harry- respondió la chica cuando le hubo devuelto el beso-. ¿Quieres pasar?, parece que aún están despiertos...

-No Gin, debo volver a casa, es tarde,he tenido un día muy largo y mañana tenemos que dar ese paseo pendiente por Londres. Gracias de todos modos y sobre todo gracias por estar ahí siempre.

-Gracias a ti por la noche más mágica de mi vida-anunció Ginny mientras jugaba con la alianza que llevaba en su dedo- . Nada ni nadie me hará olvidarla jamás

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo el chico besandola de nuevo en la frente-. Buenas noches.

La pequeña de los Weasley entró en casa y Harry se encaminó hacia el lugar donde le esperaba el elfo para llevarle a Grimmauld Place mientras escuchaba las voces de bienvenida que provenian del Refugio. Al llegar junto a Kreacher se dió la vuelta y permaneció callado, observando como se encendía la luz del cuarto de Ginny. Allí, inmovil, de pie y en silencio continuó recordando ese perfume floral, que aún sentía en sus labios, hasta que la luz de la habitación se apagó.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo?- preguntó el elfo mirando al muchacho mientras se alejaban del hogar de Bill-.

-Si, Kreacher muy bien. Sólo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar sin que la mirada de Ginny sea lo primero que vea todas las mañanas al despertar.

OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO

_Espero y deseo que os haya gustado. No queria dividir el capitulo y por eso ha sido un poquitin más largo de lo habitual .No podia dejar cosas en el tintero porque después cuesta mucho recuperarlas ¿verdad?,. ¡¡Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios¡¡, Seguid dejando comentarios, ayudan mucho._


	7. Capitulo 7 El Favor Cumplido

_**7.-EL FAVOR CUMPLIDO.**_

Judy Panter-Downes era una abuela de 83 años que habia vivido más de media vida en el número 24 de Ernest Road,en el barrio londinense de Havering. La señora Downes se consideraba una muy buena vecina. Asistía con regularidad a la Iglesia, participaba de forma activa en las reuniones del vecindario y se mantenía vigilante para que nada ni nadie molestase la tranquilidad y el sosiego, tan apreciados por ella, que caracterizaban su calle. Ese celo a la hora de velar por la seguridad del barrio había llevado a muchos de sus vecinos a calificarla como una "arpía chismosa", ya que cualquier movimiento en el exterior de su casa, por mínimo que fuera, era observado minuciosamente desde la ventana de su habitación, y comunicado sin vacilación a las Autoridades.

Un día de principios de junio la anciana observó como desde temprano varios hombres que ella nunca había visto paseaban continuamente por la acera prestando especial atención a la vieja y desamparada casa de los Ambrose. El trasiego de gente continuó durante todo el día hasta que por fin anocheció y la calle se quedó completamente desierta. Lo que despertó las sospechas de la señora no fue que hubiese habido gente desconocida en su barrio, ni que andaran como si no fuesen a ningún lado, sino que hubiera jurado que un foxterrier con aspecto descuidado había permanecido todo el día sentado observando si alguien entraba o salia de la casa abandonada.

Estaba a punto de desistir de su vigilancia cuando le pareció observar como un grupo de hombres apareció de la nada en el otro extremo de la calle y se dirigieron de forma decidida hacia el que había sido hasta hace poco el hogar de los Ambrose. Un hombre se separó del grupo, que ya había rodeado por completo la desvencijada casa,y se paró justo en el lugar donde estaba el perro, y tras una brevisimo discurso el animal se levantó y despareció detrás de los arbustos. Cuando la señora Downes marcó el número de la policía para comunicar tan extraño hecho recibió como respuesta un cortante: "Señora la policía no tiene tiempo para dedicarse a locos que hablan con perros,hable con la protectora de animales o con el manicomio. Buenas noches". Esa contestación no hizo más que multiplicar la intranquilidad de la abuela, que ni corta ni perezosa se puso su bata rosa, con olor a naftalina, y salió al porche de su casa para dialogar con aquel hombre tan extraño que hablaba con los animales.

-¡Disculpe joven¡- dijo la anciana dirigiendose a un hombre alto y de complexión atletica que vestia una gabardina con las solapas en alto y la miraba de forma enigmatica-.¿Ese perro era suyo?

-¿Qué perro?,-contestó el desconocido fingiendo no haber visto al animal- Aquí sólo estoy yo.

-Había un perro justo aquí jovencito, no me mienta porque se muy bien lo que he visto- replicó enfadada la señora-. Además he observado como sus compañeros se escondían detrás de los setos de la casa de los Ambrose...¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Verá señora Downes- respondió el hombre acompañandola a un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo de miradas inoportunas-. Es un asunto policial, por favor, metase en casa...

-¿Policial?..- exclamó la anciana asustada-......¿oiga como sabe mi nombre?.....

-¡¡_Obliviate_¡¡.

Reginald Durnford observó a uno de sus compañeros encargarse de aquel vejestorio chismoso, que había estado vigilandoles todo el día, con un hechizo desmemorizante, cuando apenas faltaban cinco minutos para entrar en aquella casa abandonada acompañado por otros veinte aurores más listos para intervenir. Cuando se dió la orden, el auror se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta que le había sido asignada en los ensayos del asalto y la hizo desaparecer con un encantamiento desvanecedor y un decidido movimiento de su varita a la hora prevista. Al entrar en la casa se dirigió al salón rapidamente, junto con otro camarada, para asegurar aquella estancia mientras los demás aurores cumplian sus objetivos, a juzgar por el alboroto y los gritos que había en el edificio.

Con la varita la mano los dos compañeros llegaron a su objetivo donde pudieron ver como un mortifago, recién despertado y completamente confundido, intentaba alcanzar la suya para oponer resistencia.

-¡_Accio Varita_¡- gritó el compañero de Durnford sin que el seguidor de Voldemort pudiese hacer nada-.

-¡_Incárcero_¡-exclamó al mismo tiempo Reginald mientras de su varita salian grandes y poderosas cuerdas que se aferraron al cuerpo del infeliz mortifago inmovilizandolo en un instante. Este no es tu dia amigo mio, te espera una bonita y acogedora celda en Azkaban-añadió con ironia el auror.

-¿Todos bien?- preguntó el jefe del operativo unos diez minutos después cuando flanqueó la puerta de la casa acompañado por varias personas más que portaban un pequeño maletin negro. Cinco de ustedes lleven al sótano a los detenidos, el equipo de interrogadores quiere tener una charla con ellos. Los demás registren la casa palmo a palmo, no quiero que nada se quede sin ser revisado.

Al cabo de una hora Augustus Harding se presentó en la casa con la esperanza de recibir unas noticias que el sabía que no se las iban a poder dar. Había pasado los últimos días localizando la casa que llevaban semanas buscando y cuando por fin la encontraron conocia, a ciencia cierta, que él no podía estar allí ya.

-Señor, no le hemos encontrado...no estaba aquí.-anunció el Jefe del Operativo -. Sin embargo hemos encontrado el traslador que usó la noche que huyó de Leyton y algo de ropa ensandrentada.

-¿Algo más?....- preguntó el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores- ¿Habeis interrogado a los que capturasteis?.... ¿con _Veritaserum_?.

-Si señor.- respondió el auror- Parece ser que Lestrange sólo pasó por aqui esa noche. Esto era una especie de casa segura en caso de necesidad.

-¿Hablaron con él?- volvió a preguntar Harding con un marcado deje de impaciencia-.

-Según han dicho no estaba de muy buen humor, y no saben donde fue.....Si lo supieran nos lo dirian, parece ser que no comentó nada sobre su encuentro con nuestra gente y ellos creian que estaban a salvo.

-Resumiendo ...le hemos perdido - exclamó decepcionado el viejo-. No sabemos donde está y que piensa hacer. Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Al dia siguiente Molly Weasley y su hija Ginny entraron en un local de aspecto mugriento en la calle londinense de Charing Cross Road. El Caldero Chorreante estaba semi-vacio aunque los clientes que alli estaban armaban tanto jaleo que parecia que el local se encontraba hasta los topes. Madre e hija cruzaron el establecimiento hasta llegar al patio trasero donde la señora Weasley, tras tocar determinados ladrillos de una pared, abrió el hueco que comunicaba la posada con el callejón Diagon.

El motivo de la visita de Molly y Ginny a ese lugar era comprar cierto ingrediente secreto para una cena sorpresa de agradecimiento que habian pensado preparar a Harry por haber sido tan amable de ayudar en la mudanza de la famila Weasley a Grimmauld Place hasta que la Madriguera estuviese en condiciones de volver a ser habitada de nuevo. La única tienda en la cual lo podian encontrar era La Botica Slug & Jigger, un local que ya conocian porque allí todos los años habían acudido para comprar los ingredientes que los chicos iban a utilizar a lo largo del curso en la asignatura de Pociones en Hogwarts. Al entrar, la pequeña de los Weasley sintió el olor caramelizado propio de un establecimiento como ese ,en el suelo aún se encontraban decenas de barriles con sustancias viscosas y frascos de cristal con raices en su interior, de las paredes colgaban cientos de plumas, garras de animales y plantas secas mientras que detrás del mostrador habia miles de frasquitos de cristal con liquidos de todos los colores listos para ser utilizados.

-Buenos Dias- saludó el señor Jigger- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Buenos Dias- contestó Molly-...necesitaba como un cuarto de litro de aceite de oliva virgen extra....

-¿Lo desea para una poción rejuvenecedora o tal vez para un tónico revitalizante?....

-¿Una poción rejuvenecedora?..no,no nada de eso-replicó la señora Weasley un poco molesta- Es para cocinar.

-¡Ahhh¡.disculpeme señora- dijo completamente avergonzado el dependiente- El aceite de oliva tiene grandes y saludables propiedades por lo que se utiliza para pociones curativas. Ahora mismo le traigo el ideal para que sus platos resulten de lo más exquisito.

Al cabo de un rato madre e hija abandonaron la tienda escandalizadas por el precio de la botellita, y se dirigieron a la recién abierta heladería Fortescue para tomar algo que engañase a su estómago mientras llegaban a casa. Por el camino se detuvieron en un quiosco de prensa en la cual pudieron comprobar una vez más que la salida de hacia unos días con Harry había catapultado a Ginny a las portadas de toda la prensa del Mundo Mágico.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡¡- exclamó la pelirroja mientras ojeaba la revista Corazón de Bruja- Mamá mira lo que pone aqui...

_"Ginevra, o mejor dicho Ginny, y yo hemos sido siempre muy buenos amigos. Se puede decir que yo fuí el único que supo de antemano lo que ella sintió por Harry Potter desde que entró en Hogwarts. Lástima que desde que se ha convertido en "La Elegida" no hablemos tanto como antes - comentó a esta reportera Zacharias Smith, amigo intimo de la chica que tiene ocupado el corazón del héroe del Mundo Mágico-"._

-¿Quien ese ese chico? -preguntó Molly con curiosidad.-.¿Es amigo vuestro?, no recuerdo que me hablases de él.

-Era un compañero de curso, incluso fue miembro del Ejercito de Dumbledore, pero nunca fue mi amigo y nunca intercambiamos más que saludos. Incluso una vez le lancé el hechizo mocomurcielego porque no dejaba de importunarme con preguntas acerca de Harry y la Profecia.

-No hagas mucho caso a las habladurías, fíjate en Harry...Pero te tendrás que acostumbrar.-anunció la mujer entre risas--. ¡¡Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por ser "La Elegida"¡¡

Poco después ambas consiguieron sentarse, tras pedir sendas porciones de tarta de manzana con una bola de vainilla, en una mesita junto al escaparate de la heladería para poder contemplar el callejón y a la gente que paseaba por el. Los curiosos no tardaron mucho en amontonarse en el cristal y entrar en el local sólo para ver a la novia de Harry Potter y pedirla algún autógrafo, e incluso algún fotógrafo les sacó alguna instantánea justo en el momento que la señora Weasley se metía en la boca un generoso trozo de pastel.

-Mamá ...¿te sientes mal?- preguntó Ginny al ver como su madre pegaba un respingo como si un rayo la hubiese alcanzado-.¿Estás bien?..

-Si, estoy bien- contestó su madre volviendo en si- . Creo que ese pedazo de tarta se me ha ido por el lado equivocado.

-Pues vámonos- replicó Ginny cansada de tanto agobio- Ya es hora de estar en casa......además Ron y Harry estarán a punto de llegar del Ministerio.

-¡Perdone señorita Weasley¡...¿me firmaría un autógrafo por favor?- pidió una niña pecosa con coletas de apenas ocho años mientras su madre le sujetaba la mano-.

-¿Yo?- respondió la pequeña de los Weasley enternecida- ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me pidas un autografo?.

- Usted es mi heroína,los periódicos cuentan su historia. Ha conquistado el corazón de Harry Potter,es guapisima y ha luchado muchas veces contra los magos malos- dijo la niña poniendose colorada-.

-¿Y a quien se lo dedico?- anunció la pelirroja-.

-Me llamo Emma Collins

-Muy bien..."_Para Emma con cariño y mucha admiración de su amiga Ginny"_- ...-escribió la muchacha completamente rendida a los encantos de esa chiquilla-.

-¿Y le podia dar esta carta a Harry Potter?- volvió a pedir la niña pecosa- Mi madre y yo la íbamos a poner en el correo pero como la hemos visto a usted. Es para darle las gracias...

-Se la daré- afirmó Ginny sin vacilar mientras miraba a la madre de la niña que le agradecia el gesto para con su hija-.¿Me das un beso?.

-Gacias señorita Weasley- dijo la pequeña mientras besaba en una mejilla a su heroína-.

-De nada Emma, ha sido todo un placer.

Tras abonar lo que habian consumido, Ginny y Molly abandonaron el local y el alboroto que se habia producido en dirección a Grimmauld Place enfrascadas en una conversación sobre la cena y en lo encantadora que resultaba aquella chiquilla , sin sospechar que a escasos metros de ellas un hombre alto,de pelo cano,flacucho ,con algunos cardenales y embozado en una larga túnica las observaba desde la esquina que conducia al Callejón Knockturn, mientras guardaba una varita en su bolsillo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel dia Harry y Ron llegaron a Grimmauld Place bastante tarde y muy cansados después de las largas, duras y agotadoras clases que la profesora McGonagall les habia impartido. La clases de Transformaciones en principio sólo iban a durar tres horas, pero Augustus Harding, el encargado de dar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pidió disculpas por no poder asistir esa mañana con lo que la asignatura de la Directora de Hogwarts ocupó todo el día. La suspensión no hizo ninguna gracia a los doce alumnos que esperaban ansiosos como desarrollar un _"Protego Totallum" _frente a magia oscura bastante avanzada. Por el contrario tuvieron que conformarse con intentar convertir a su compañero de mesa en un cariñoso y tierno gato de angora.

-¿Viste a Neville?...parece mentira que lograra hacer ese encantamiento....¡y a la quinta¡....Daniel Pellegren parecía un gatito muy mimoso....se va a convertir en la Hermione del curso de capacitación- comentó Ron nada más salir de la chimenea junto con Harry-. ¡Hola señorita Elegida¡....¿qué tal tu dia en el maravilloso mundo de la fama?- bromeó el chico con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermana-.

-No te rias Ron, no tiene nada de gracioso- repuso su hermana enfadada mientras removia con una cuchara de madera algo que se estaba calentando en el fuego de la cocina-.

-¡Hola Ginny¡- saludó Harry nada más ver a su novia-. ¿Te pasa algo?...pareces preocupada....¿Qué es eso que estás preparando?.

-Hola Harry- contestó la muchacha sin entusiasmo- Es mamá. Cuando llegamos del Callejón Diagón no se encontraba muy bien. Le duele la cabeza y parece que tiene fiebre. Estoy preparando un remedio casero para que duerma. Kreacher le está poniendo trapos mojados...a ver si le baja la temperatura.

-¿Donde está?- preguntó Ron intranquilo y sin rastro de la sonrisa que exhibía cuando llegó-.

-Arriba, en el cuarto de papá y mamá, si vas a verla no hagas mucho ruido, no quiero que la atosigues- contestó su hermana sin dejar de mover la cuchara-.

-No te preocupes Ginny...sólo habrá cogido frio o algo le sentó mal- trato de tranquilizar Harry a su novia-. Además....Kreacher sabe grandes remedios...mañana se encontrará mucho mejor.

-Eso espero- repuso la muchacha cabizbaja-. Está muy rara...no recuerdo haberla visto así nunca...cuando llegamos se puso agresiva, le molestaba todo e incluso me gritó...hacia años que no lo hacia....

-Si tan preocupada estás la podemos llevar a San Mungo..

-No no será para tanto...¿y qué tal vuestras clases?...¿has aprendido a transformar a Neville en gato?- inquirió la pelirroja mientras besaba suavemente a su novio sin dejar de remover el liquido que estaba preparando-.

-Ufff... ha sido agotador... y Neville está irreconocible...parece Hermione...hoy a convertido a Daniel en un gatito casi a la primera......y encima ronroneaba.... ¡es increible¡ -explicó el chico mientras cogia una zanahoria de la mesa de la cocina y la mordía sin lavarla-. Además Harding no se presentó a su clases. Se rumorea que anoche hicieron otra redada, y aunque atraparon a cuatro mortifagos siguen sin tener una pista fiable sobre donde se puede encontrar Lestrange.

-No te preocupes por Lestrange..le cazarán, tarde o temprano todos caen- comentó Ginny restándole importancia al tema-...¡Harry¡... ¡está sin lavar¡... no quiero tener dos enfermos en esta casa y menos ahora que Hermione no está aquí.....¡los hombres os poneís muy caprichosos cuando os poneís malos¡ - dijo la chica al arrancandole media hortaliza de la mano- Vete a asearte..Kreacher te pondrá la comida en cuanto lo hagas...

-Si, eso haré-masculló el joven- .Menos mal que Herms está en Australia con sus padres porque las dos juntas podeís aburrir al mismísimo Merlin.

Tras salir del baño y visitar a la señora Weasley en su cuarto, Harry se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar junto con Ron del almuerzo que el elfo dómestico habia preparado aquel dia. Ese era uno de los momentos favoritos del chico, ya que desde que comenzó las clases en el Ministerio sólo podia ver a Ginny, además de un rato antes de acostarse, cada vez que se sentaban a comer y en alguna que otra ocasión en la que ella se ofrecía a ayudar a los dos chicos con sus estudios. Ron no se encontraba mucho mejor que él. Si bien es cierto que su hermana le ayudaba en lo que podía, ella no era Hermione. El pelirrojo había acompañado a su novia a Australia para encontrarse con sus padres cuando el Ministerio los encontró y tuvo preparado el traslador internacional que los llevaría a ese país . Desgraciadamente él tuvo que volver solo para iniciar el Curso de preparación mientras ella, que no aceptó el ofrecimiento de Kingsley, se quedó algunos dias más hasta que hubiesen solucionado todo el papeleo para el regreso de la familia Granger a Inglaterra.

-No se porque se negó a ser Auror... es una traición...es romper el grupo, nunca hemos dejado de estudiar juntos- masculló Ron mientras intentaba tragar un trozo de empanada de calabaza-.

- Ya te lo explicó, prefiere acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts - intervino Harry sin dejar de mirar como su amigo ingería el pedazo-. Ella nunca quiso ser auror, no le va mucho esa vida llena de riesgos y lucha contra magos tenebrosos....

-Pues para no gustarle mucho ese estilo de vida, lo hace bastante bien, ¿no crees?- replicó el pelirrojo metiendose otra porción más de empanada en la boca-.

-¿Qúe estaís tramando?- preguntó Ginny al entrar en la cocina-. Veo que teniaís hambre...no habeís dejado nada en los platos......

-¿Como está?- inquirió Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de su novia-.

-Bien, se bebió toda la poción y ahora duerme tranquilamente.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer esa poción?...no recuerdo que Snape nos la enseñara...- apuntó con curiosidad Ron-.

-La aprendí de la señora Pomfrey. Tener que visitaros a alguno de vosotros en la enfermería todos estos años en Hogwarts me tuvo que servir para algo....¿no?- explicó Ginny a carcajadas-.

-Nunca se me habia ocurrido pensar que mis visitas a esa parte del castillo fueran útiles para alguien- anunció sorprendido Harry-......¿ Ya has terminado Ron?...vamos a llegar tarde.

-¿Tarde?...¿es que pensaís salir hoy?...¿donde vais?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja-.

- Al Ministerio. Harry y yo tenemos que testificar hoy contra Umbridge, ¿no te acordabas?, no se dice otra cosa en ls periódicos.- repuso su hermano inmediatamente-. Creo que eso de aparecer en la portada de toda la prensa te está afectando hermanita.

- Ronald....sino fuera porque mamá está durmiendo te.......- acertó a decir enfadada Ginny-.

-Bueno,ya basta chicos- pidió Harry colocándose entre ambos hermanos- ¡Vámonos Ron¡, y tu, Ginny avisanos si le ocurre algo a tu madre, ¿vale?....vendremos con tu padre esta noche,,........¡Kreacher¡

-¿Qué desea el amo?.

-Cuida muy bien de la señora Weasley, y ayuda en todo a Ginny, si pasa cualquier cosa estoy en el Ministerio.

-No se preocupe amo. Kreacher cuidará y protegerá a la señorita Weasley y a su madre. -contestó el elfo haciendo una gran reverencia-.

-¡Te Amo¡- se despidió Harry dandole un beso-.

- ¡Vamos pesado¡...que melosos os poneís en las despedidas...si la vas a ver dentro de un rato- dijo Ron empujando al chico dentro de la chimenea-. A veces me arrepiento de haberos dado mi consentimiento...

-¡Y yo a ti¡- respondió la muchacha fulminando a su hermano con la mirada mientras ambos desaparecian tras unas llamaradas verdes-.

Harry, mientras debatía en su interior si habia hecho bien o no en dejar sola a Ginny con su madre enferma en Grimmauld Place, serpentaba junto a Ron entre los corredores del Ministerio acompañado por el secretario del Ministro que les guiaba hasta donde se encontraban los Tribunales en los cuales se seguian las causas contra los mortifagos,carroñeros y demás colaboradores con el anterior Régimen.

El muchacho no habia visto jamás tanta gente en el Departamento de Misterios. Centenares de personas atestaban los ya de por si abarrotados pasillos. Los periodistas que no estaban acreditados para seguir las sesiones dentro de las Salas, esperaban ávidos de novedades junto a las puertas mientras intentaban entrevistar a cualquiera que pareciera estar involucrado con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior. Ambos amigos se alegraron enormemente al contar con Waller y con varios aurores de escolta, al observar que las decenas de reporteros que aguardaban la salida de los acusados se habían percatado de su presencia y corrian en estampida hacia ellos.

-¡¡Harry Harry¡¡....¿Crees que Umbridge tiene alguna posibilidad de salir absuelta?- preguntó un periodista alzando la voz mientras era apartado con un empujón por un escolta-.

-¡¡Harry¡¡... ¿¡¡traes preparada tu declaración¡¡?- gritó otro- ¿Esperas que de verdad se haga Justicia?.......

-Ron... Ron,..... para El Profeta.....¿son ciertos los rumores que dicen que entrasteis en el Ministerio cuando erais perseguidos?.......

Los aurores, entre empujones, golpes y arañazos, a duras penas consiguieron llevar sanos y salvos a los muchachos hasta las puertas del Tribunal. Harry tuvo esa sensación claustrofóbica, otra vez, al entrar en aquella Sala ya que volvía a ser estrecha, iluminada mediante antorchas,con altos techos y se habian colocado las tarimas de varios pisos en forma de media luna entorno a una silla que estaba en el centro de la estancia. Justo en ese lugar les estaba esperando el ayudante del Fiscal que, tras presentarse, los condujo amablemente a sus asientos mientras que todos los presentes guardaban un espectral silencio y se giraban para ver detenidamente a los testigos estrella de la acusación.

-Harry, esto me recuerda a Aragog y a sus arañitas...cuando nos veian como la cena...- farfulló Ron al examinar la cara de la gente allí reunida-.

-A mi también Ron, a mi también...- repuso su mejor amigo.

-Disculpad chicos...soy Arturus Havel- se presentó un mago muy delgado y con expresión adusta y altiva-. Soy el fiscal del caso.

-Encantado- repitieron los amigos al unisono estrechandole la mano-

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con vosotros...en privado?- preguntó en voz baja el hombre-. Es importante....sino lo fuera no os lo pediria.

-Usted dirá - le espetó Harry cuando se hallaban en una esquina de la Sala-.

-Vereís....-susurró el Fiscal-. No os voy a llamar como testigos.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- exclamó el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-Hemos decidido no llamaros como testigos porque el juicio ya está casi visto para sentencia y es muy difícil por no decir imposible, con todas las pruebas que existen, que pueda salir absuelta. Si os llamo, la Defensa podrá utilizarlo en nuestra contra y el Tribunal podria ser indulgente con ella.

-No le entiendo - volvió a intervenir Ron-.

-Comprendedme, ni yo mismo se que hicisteis cuando entrasteís en el Ministerio el otoño pasado -explicó pacientemente el responsable de la acusación-. Si confirmais los rumores que circulan de boca en boca, podeís, sin querer, darle una excusa a esa mujer, y que los jueces le rebajasen la pena atendiendo a que vosotros pudisteis haber entrado irregularmente.

-¿Y eso no nos lo podía haber dicho antes señor Havel?- preguntó Harry visiblemente irritado-. No ha sido una excursión de placer poder llegar hasta aqui ¿sabe?, y eso sin contar que Ron y yo tenemos otras muchas obligaciones que no podemos dejar de atender...

-Lo siento chicos, pero ha sido una decisión de última hora, cuando la hemos tomado ya era tarde para poder avisaros, de todas maneras podeís asistir como público - se intentó disculpar el mago-.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aqui vamos a ver como ese sapo cuellicorto recibe su merecido......- dijo resignandose Ron- Desconectar un poco de los estudios nos vendrá bien. Además Ginny se puede hacer cargo de mamá ella sola. Vamos Harry sentemonos....

La entrada de Dolores Umbridge fue precedida por un alboroto similar al que pocos minutos antes habia tenido lugar cuando la pareja de amigos se encontraba en los pasillos. La mujer caminó, con las manos sujetas mediante argollas, de forma arrogante y decidida hacia la silla, vigilada estrechamente por dos aurores que una vez que la acusada se acomodó en el lugar que la correspondía le quitaron las esposas y trazaron una linea mágica de seguridad para que no pudiera escapar. En ese momento se inició la Sesión.

-¿Hay algún testigo más por parte de la defensa señor Whinthers?- preguntó el Presidente del Tribunal.

- No señoria, ninguno- contestó el abogado defensor.

- ¿Y por parte de la Acusación señor Havel?

- No señoria...no tengo ninguno- respondió el Fiscal-. Durante estos días he presentado decenas de testigos que han enumerado todas y cada una de las horribles fechorias que ha cometido esta mujer. Creo que eso será suficiente para que este Tribunal dicte sentencia de acuerdo a nuestras peticiones.

Un gran revuelo recorrió la Sala porque todos los presentes creian que Ron y Harry iban a ser llamados a declarar. Umbridge miró gelidamente por primera vez a los dos amigos que no dudaron un instante en devolverle la mirada con una mezcla de odio y asco.

-¡Silencio¡....¡Silencio¡...-ordenó el Presidente tras departir unos segundos con los demás jueces-. En ese caso, y siendo nuestro deseo no alargar el juicio más de lo necesario, esta Corte procederá a dictar sentencia. Votos a favor de condenar a la acusada ,Dolores Umbridge, por los delitos de Abuso de Autoridad, Emisión de resoluciones manifiestamente injustas y Falsificación de Documentos públicos.

Harry observó como lentamente las manos de los cinco jueces fueron levantandose una tras otra hasta no haber ninguno que no la tuviese erguida

-Bien - continuó el Presidente-. Este Tribunal a la vista de las abrumadoras pruebas presentadas en contra de la acusada, y por unanimidad, la declara.....¡CULPABLE¡.... y la condena a 15 años de reclusión en la Prisión de Azkaban, a quedar inhabilitada de por vida para poder ejercer cualquier cargo en la Administración Mágica y a la destrucción de su varita....¡se levanta la sesión¡.

Los aplausos y los gestos de alegria y jubilo por parte de aquellas personas que habian sufrido los actos de la mujer estallaron al unísono. La ex profesora de Hogwarts se incorporó, incapaz de controlar toda la ira que sentia, e intentó atacar a los magistrados pero el campo de fuerza establecido por los aurores la rechazó haciendo que rebotara y callera de espaldas contra el suelo en medio de las risas y caras de asombro de la gente allí presente.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Harry Potter¡, eres asqueroso...te juntas con traidores a la sangre y con criaturas inferiores...amigo de indeseables... eres un mago mediocre... ¡te odio¡...¿me oyes?... ¡te odio¡- chillaba Umbridge mientras era arrastrada lejos de la Sala por varios aurores camino a su celda para empezar a cumplir su pena.

- Me alegro mucho por ella ....por fin estará en el lugar que se merece y rodeada de magos de su misma categoria- dijo Harry mientras veía como la mujer desaparecia entre la multitud que esperaba en las puertas-. Vámonos a casa Ron, aqui ya no hacemos nada....

Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place Ginny comprobaba que la temperatura de su madre era completamente normal por segunda vez aquella tarde. La muchacha se sentó al borde de la cama contemplando a Molly, siendo incapaz de alejar los pensamientos que la atormentaban desde que habían vuelto del Callejón Diagón. Algo iba mal. Una voz en su interior la decía que aquella situación no era normal, por eso a la hora de abandonar la habitación, tan sigilosamente como había entrado, giró la cabeza y miró a la mujer con gran preocupación deseando que aquella sensación fuese simplemente objeto de su imaginación.

La señora Weasley despertó sobresaltada y con un sabor amargo en la boca minutos después. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba completamente desorientada, no recordaba que hacia en esa habitación y como habia llegado hasta allí, aunque por algún extraño motivo sabía perfectamente donde debia dirigirse. Se vistió tranquilamente, cogió su varita y bajo las escaleras camino de la cocina.

-¡Hola mamá¡- dijo Ginny feliz al ver a su madre de pie-. ¿Como te encuentras?.

-Bien....algo mareada- contestó Molly con voz queda-. ¿Donde están todos?

-Harry y Ron se han marchado al Ministerio y a Kreacher le he mandado a por un poco de lágrima de jazmin y miel, he tenido que prepararte un potente somnífero y he agotado las existencias...

- Ginevra...- susurró la mujer con una voz que no parecia suya-.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá?...me estas asustando

-He sido una mala madre... -anunció la mujer enseñando su varita.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?....

-¡¡Callate¡¡- ordenó- No te he educado correctamente....tanto tu como tus hermanos habeís frecuentado a gente inapropiada......os habeis contaminado...

-Mamá - dijo la chica intentando calmar a su madre- Baja la varita,....¿por qué no vuelves a la cama mientras yo te preparo la cena?......

-Lo siento mucho hija- se disculpó Molly con una sonrisa sádica-. Me va a doler más que a ti, pero será rápido, no sufrirás,...he sido mala y lo debo pagar_.......¡¡¡Crucio¡¡¡_

Un rayo de luz roja salió del extremo de la varita de la mujer en el mismo instante que Ginny se arrojaba al suelo tratando de esquivar la maldición. La chica se incorporó y salió corriendo hacia el salón mientras sobre ella caían los utensilios de cocina que estaban en las estanterias donde el relampago se fue a estrellar. El segundo intento no tuvo mejor fortuna aunque pasó a escasos milimetros de la cabeza de la chica mientras esta enfilaba la puerta. Ginny no seas asi- anunció Molly en un tono condescendiente mientras la seguia- no te escondas...será mejor para ti_......¡Crucio¡._Esta vez la muchacha no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió el impacto de lleno cuando huia por el pasillo. Su cuerpo se levanto más de medio metro y fue a dar contra una pared, de la que salió despedida dandose de bruces en el suelo de madera.

-¿Ves? por eso te tengo que castigar- dijo su madre con una voz fria como el hielo cuando dejó de torturar a su hija-. Sino hubieras huido no habria pasado esto...eres mala Ginny, muy mala.

-¡Mamá reacciona¡ - suplicó la chica- Tu no quieres hacer esto.....tu me quieres.....¿Qué te pasa?...

- No quiero mi amor...- replicó la señora Weasley adoptando un tono mucho más dulce y ayudandole a levantarse-....pero tu me has obligado...debo castigarte...

Ginny sintió como la parte izquierda de su cara recibía el impacto de una bofetada. Era la primera vez en su vida que su madre la pegaba, y ella no podía, no quería defenderse. La pelirroja estaba llorando de impotencia, apoyada contra la pared incapaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la maldición cruciatus hizo mella en su cuerpo por segunda vez aquella tarde. El dolor fue insoportable, los huesos parecian resquebrajarse, los musculos se retorcian, cada poro de su piel le ardia y tenía la sensación de que su cabeza era atravesada de lado a lado por centenares de afiladas agujas . Todo va a pasar mi cielo...- anunció Molly volviendo a levantar su varita-...muy pronto verás a Fred y despúes yo me uniré a vosotros. Fue entonces cuando Ginny pensó en Harry. Recordó el momento exacto en el que el chico le habia dicho que la amaba, el segundo justo en el que la besó en el Refugio, el instante concretó en el que la confesó que ella había sido lo que le animó a seguir adelante cuando todo estaba perdido y como ella deseaba envejecer junto a él. No podia ser que su vida acabara así, se negaba a ello, su madre no era la mujer que tenia en frente y debia luchar como Harry lo hizo, quien quiera que fuese el que la habia maldecido lo iba a pagar muy caro.

--_¡Expelliarmus¡ -_gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas-.

La intensidad del hechizo fue tal que la gran bola azul nacida de las manos desnudas de Ginny se expandió tan rapido y con tanta fuerza que lanzó el cuerpo de la señora Weasley varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra una pared que cedió,sepultandola de inmediato, al otro extremo del pasillo. La pelirroja tenia los miembros agarrotados y doloridos, sangraba por la boca y estaba completamente aterrada al comprobar que su madre se encontraba atrapada a varios metros de ella, pero pesar de ello, a duras penas, se levantó y cojeando recorrió la distancia que las separaba a ambas.

-Ginny......ayudame..., por favor....ó la señora Weasley-.

-Mamá...¿eres tu?- susurró la chica- ¿ de verdad eres tu?

-Ginny....ayudame, lo siento.....oía una voz en mi cabeza.......¿qué ha pasado?...ayudame - dijo Molly muy débilmente-.

- Ya voy.......aguanta....te sacaré de ahí...- replicó la muchacha mientras apartaba los cascotes que cubrian el cuerpo de la mujer-.

Ginny no encontraba explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que se hubiese dejado engañar de aquella manera. Escuchó nítidamente a su madre pronunciar la palabra "_Desmaius"_cuando apartó el último trozo de pared, e instantes después un rayo la golpeó haciendo que su cuerpo girara violentamente sobre si mismo y fuera empujado contra el único cuadro que quedaba en su sitio en aquel momento, el de Walburga Black. Se golpeó la cabeza y notó como un hilo de sangre serpenteaba sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando coger aire y recuperar fuerzas para contraatacar, no se pensaba rendir, pero al abrirlos fue consciente de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondia y que le iba a ser muy dificil ganar esa batalla.

Para Ginny, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo se tornó infinito y todos los acontecimientos se volvieron mucho más confusos. Luchó por mantener los parpados levantados mientras observaba como su madre se acercaba a ella malherida y ensangrentada. pero a continuación, a través de los gritos y chillidos de Walburga, le pareció oir un chasquido que fue seguido por un cegador brillo que arrojó a la señora Weasley de nuevo contra la pared dejandola inconsciente en el preciso instante en el que sostenia la varita y apuntaba hacia ella susurrando "_Avada Kedab..."_

El silencio lo envolvió todo alrededor. Su corazón cada vez latia más despacio, la respiración paulatinamente se volvió más tranquila y sosegada, y las luces junto con los colores, se fueron apagando a medida que se dejaba arrastrar lejos de todo por una imparable sensación de paz, aunque una voz muy familiar, que mencionaba su nombre, le impedia abandonarse por completo......._Ginny......Ginny....._

- Ginny........vamos...despierta....-susurraba alguien mientras le acariciaba la cara-......Ginny....

-¿Harry?- preguntó la chica intentando abrir los ojos-.

-Si, soy yo.....¿como estás?....me has dado un buen susto- dijo él con una gran y cálida sonrisa-. ¿Sentias envidia de mis visitas a la enfermeria de la señora Pomfrey y has decidido que era hora de que te las devolviese?-.

Ginny dibujó en su rostro el mismo gesto y le agradeció la broma -......¿donde estoy?......-

- Estás en San Mungo, llevas varias horas sin sentido- contestó el chico muy dulcemente colocandole detrás de la oreja su mechón rebelde- Tienes un par de costillas rotas y alguna que otra herida, pero nada serio....

-¿Como he llegado hasta aqui?....recuerdo a mi madre...una luz...

-Shhhhh....descansa, no te esfuerces..- dijo el muchacho poniendole timidamente un dedo sobre los labios a la chica para que se callara-. Kreacher llegó justo a tiempo...Ron y yo aparecimos justo después y te trajimos aqui...los dos están esperando ahi fuera...

-¿Y mi madre?- inquirío la pelirroja intentando incorporarse en la cama-.....¿está bien?...

-Si, esta bien, aunque no se acuerda de nada. Tu padre está con ella. Alguien le lanzó una _maldicion Imperius _y se encuentra en la Cuarta Planta -anunció Harry-. Los sanadores dicen que necesita reposo, pero que no nos debemos preocupar. El que lo hizo la ejecutó mal y por eso tardo tanto tiempo en......-el muchacho dudó si continuar o no-...atacarte.... Deberá permanecer unos dias ingresada pero se recuperará totalmente. Seguro que mañana la podrás ver.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquila- replicó la chica intentando levantarse-. Bueno, si me acercas la ropa me visto y nos vamos a....

-¿Donde vas tan rápido?...-preguntó Harry sarcasticamente-. Tu no te mueves de aqui esta noche. Mañana por la mañana....si te dan el alta...y te portas bien...puede que te deje acompañarme a casa.

-Harry me voy a....

-Ni Harry ni nada- la interrumpió el chico-. Debes descansar. Yo me quedaré esta noche contigo. No te voy a dejar sola.

-No puedes protegerme siempre- replicó la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba la mano, sabiendo lo que su novio pensaba-. Estoy bien...nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti...

-Pero si Kreacher no llega a aparecer....si te ocurriese algo....

- Creo que de eso ya hemos hablado, ¿no?....

-Si,lo hemos hablado......perdoname soy un tonto....

-Un tonto que me tiene completamente enamorada -le recordó la muchacha- Y que puede decir a toda la gente que hay fuera que pueden pasar, incluido Kreacher.

-Te dejaré con ellos unos minutos pero no hagas sobre esfuerzos, si necesitas algo estoy en el pasillo con Kingsley.

El chico se despidió de la pelirroja guiñandole un ojo y con un beso en la frente. cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente, volviendo a colocar de nuevo el mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¡Potter¡- exclamó la chica para que el se diese la vuelta para mirarla-.

-¿Qué?

-Te Amo. -anunció con un amplisima sonrisa-.

-Y yo a ti Ginny.

Harry salió de la habitación mucho más tranquilo de como habia entrado e hizo un gesto a Ron, Bill y Fleur para que entrasen-. Tu serás el siguiente, quiere verte- le dijo a Kreacher que no se habia movido de la puerta desde que llegó al hospital-. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo querido amigo, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho hoy.

-Sólo cumpli lo que me pidió el amo- respondió el elfo lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

-Gracias de todos modos...¿Kingsley podemos hablar?

El Ministro inició con Harry un largo paseo por esa planta del Hospital. Se le notaba cansado y preocupado por lo que había sucedido y no tardó en ofrecerse para cualquier cosa que el muchacho o los Weasley necesitaran.

-Dejaré algunos aurores en las entradas de las habitaciones de Ginevra y Molly...si tu estas de acuerdo...

-Si, me parece bien, pero sólo hasta que salgamos, no quiero a Rita Skeeter olisqueando por aqui...¿sabemos quien esta detrás de esto?.

-Tengo alguna idea...

-¿Lestrange?-preguntó el muchacho-.

-Puede ser...lo averiguaremos pronto.... aún no hay pruebas...aunque tengo a los mejores trabajando en esto.

-Quiero estar en el equipo - exigió el chico con voz férrea-

-Harry...no puedes..estás involucrado sentimentalmente...es un asunto del Ministerio.

-Han atacado a Ginny y a Molly en mi casa....ha pasado a ser asunto mio

-Está bien- anunció Shacklebolt después de meditarlo por unos instantes- . Lo arreglaré. ¿Sabes por donde empezar?

-Creo que si. Ginny dijo que su madre se empezó a encontrar mal cuando llegaron del Callejón Diagón esta tarde.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que interrogarla...

-Eso no va a poder ser, por lo menos de momento.- repuso el mejor amigo de Ron. Los sanadores han dicho que necesita mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces como piensas hacerlo?- inquirió Kingsley-.

-Dumbledore nos ayudadará -contestó misteriosamente Harry-.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si, tal vez tengamos que visitar su despacho.....

OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO--OO

_Antes que nada desearos una muy Feliz Navidad, y gracias por haber leido esta historia hasta el momento. Para ser mi primer fic no esperaba que tanta gente la leyera por lo que muchiiiisimas gracias a cada uno de los que lo habeís hecho y unas muy especiales a aquellos que habeis dejado comentarios animando y aconsejando para que continuase y para quienes la habeis colocado entre vuestras favoritas. Nunca me cansaré de agradeceroslo._

_No se si voy a continuar la historia hasta despues de estas Fiestas, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada...tengo algo en mente relacionado con esta época pero aún no le doy forma.... eso si...cuando vuelva intentaré ser mas explicito en la lucha bien contra mal, aunque ya sabeis que para mi es muy importante saber que pasó despues de la batalla y seguir con la relación Harry /Ginny., sin olvidarme de dar algo más de voz a Ron y a Hermione._

_Bueno, no os aburro más ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS¡_


End file.
